


The Benefits of Pack

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Series: Polyamorous Pack AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Begging, Best Friends, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Bullets, Choking, Creeper Peter, Crying, Crying Stiles, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hotdogging, Knotting, M/M, MENTION OF:, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Near Future, Needy Beta, Nipple Play, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm without touching, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Rutting, Scenting, Skull Fucking, Struggling, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles explores his relationship with the members of his pack and inadvertently wedges himself into their lives by becoming more important to them than he ever imagined possible. But every gun has a knockback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores Season 3, so technically AU in that sense.
> 
> Will have more relationships and warnings/tags as the chapters are posted.
> 
> Will have lots of tragedy.

Stiles pulled the large bag of weapons from the passenger’s side of the jeep, climbing out and throwing it over his shoulder as he locked up and left, looking around the dark, quiet parking lot before making his way to Derek’s loft and knocking on the door.

He’d been delayed by a few hours, but he could take care of himself, with the gun pressed warm against his backside, and stake tucked in his back pocket, he was prepared, but no one normally came close to Derek’s home - the alpha’s den was like a safe haven, because of his pungent scent, billowing out from the building for a good twenty yards.

* * *

Derek was about to get up from the couch when he heard the knock at the door, but when he looked up, Peter was already moving towards it swiftly, smirk set in place. The alpha just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the television. Stiles did well enough to dissuade Peter, he didn’t necessarily need to step in.

Peter opened the door and his smirk widened as he gave the younger man a blunt once over, arms crossing as he leaned against the door frame, “ _Stiles_ ,” He all but purred before meeting the younger man’s eyes, “It's absolutely delightful to see you again, a breath of fresh air.”

He glanced at the large bag slung over the boy’s shoulder, “What brings you around this time of night?”

“Derek asked for weapons,” Stiles said, glancing over Peter’s shoulder and smiling when he caught sight of the alpha, “I had some spare time, so I made a few things.”

He was use to this constant with Peter, and it always reminded him of his first encounter with Derek’s uncle, how the man had **offered** him ‘the bite’. He wasn’t really sure if Peter was offering more, but he kind of suspected it, “Now, if you don’t mind,” He pushed passed the older man, the side of his waist brushing subtly against the front of Peter’s jeans.

Stiles couldn’t help it, he was human - he _liked_ the advances - he wasn’t use to them, in a general sense, and he was always curious to see if there was actual chemistry there. It wasn’t really like he had much to choose from, being attracted to Stiles was some seldom acquired ability, so he kind of had to take it where he could get it.

Peter’s smirk faded as he unmistakably felt the younger man brush against his groin, gaping after Stiles as he moved numbly and closed the door, sauntering after the boy to offer a hand, “Here, let me help.”

He grabbed the bag from Stiles’s shoulder and moved over to where his nephew was, sitting the bag down on the coffee table, “Did you hear that, nephew? Stiles was kind enough to make the weapons I’m sure you so rudely requested, care to thank him?”

Derek pulled his eyes from the television again, glancing at both his uncle and Stiles before scooting forward on his seat to open the bag, “What all did you make?” He asked flatly, raising a brow at the younger man.

Peter sighed and clapped Stiles on the shoulder gently, letting his touch linger, “I do apologize, I’m afraid gratitude isn't within my nephew’s emotional range,” He said, then took his previous seat in the chair next to the couch.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged, it did kind of annoy him that Derek wasn’t grateful, but he was use to it. He was also use to Peter chiding the alpha for being stiff and tight-lipped, but Stiles just figured that was the way Derek was. The alpha had never been particularly _fond_ of Stiles, the most he’d ever done was tolerate him.

“Uh, stakes and wooden bullets - made from oak - wolfsbane bullets, there’s Trailing White, Southern Blue, and Northern Blue Monkshood. I also integrated them into a few crossbow arrows, figured Allison might like something like that. There’s also a few strings of garlic, for the windows. That’s all I got around to, but I have more stuff to make things, I just didn’t have the time.”

Derek sifted through the bag and looked at everything, nodding slowly and raising an appreciative brow at Stiles, “Thanks.” It was all he offered, and just the one word was more than he was comfortable with, but he hoped that it would suffice.

The alpha closed the bag and leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up on the table next to the bag as he gestured to the television with the remote, “Indiana Jones marathon on TNT, you’re welcome to join us... If you want.”

“You could sit with me,” Peter chimed in and crossed his legs, managing to move a little to make room, “Derek doesn’t keep company very well and he tends to get silent when Harrison Ford is on the screen.”

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, “I dunno, I’ve got a **lot** of studying to get to, hence the not having time to make more weapons.”

He looked at the two older men and grinned, “It might come as a surprise, but **some** of us actually have things to do, and an Indiana Jones marathon sounds like it could take a while.”

He tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded to Derek, “But thanks for the offer, I’ll uh... I’ll have more things next week.”

The alpha shrugged flippantly and glanced at Stiles quickly, “Take your time, no rush.” He raised the remote and turned the volume up slightly, eyes already zeroed back in on the movie.

“I’ll walk you out,” Peter insisted as he stood, straightening his shirt before laying his hand on the small of Stiles’s back, “It’s not safe, you never know _what_ could be out and about lurking in the shadows.”

Derek perked up then, eyes narrowing pointedly at his uncle, glaring at the older man. Most of the time Peter’s advances were harmless, but he trusted his uncle just about as much as the things that ‘lurk in the shadows’, because Peter **was** one of the things that lurked in the shadows. The guy was downright creepy and he didn’t really trust him alone with Stiles.

Peter quirked a brow at Derek and rolled his eyes, huffing dismissively as he ushered Stiles out of the loft, “Feel free to cling to me if anything frightens you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Stiles said, waving back at Derek before he turned and left the apartment with the alpha’s uncle, “I didn’t just make those bullets for Derek, you know, I kept some for myself.”

He didn’t really like being treated like a damsel in distress, especially after all of the shit they’d been through so far, but the hand on his back didn’t feel _bad_. It actually felt really, **really** nice - attention felt nice. He wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with Peter himself, but Stiles was... Welcome to the chance to find out. It wasn’t like the person **he** was interested in had _any_ interest in him, whatsoever.

“Oh, I don’t doubt your capabilities,” Peter moved his thumb in smoothing circles over the cotton of Stiles’s shirt as they stepped into the elevator together, tone dropping suggestively, “But you see, it’s a wolf thing, wanting to look after the people we fancy.” He stepped forward without removing his hand from the younger man and hit the button that would take them downstairs.

Stiles blinked and had to fight back the gasp threatening to escape his lips as he watched the older man. He **couldn’t** stop the blush, though, from spreading across his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say in response to that, doing _too_ much would lead Peter on, if he wasn’t really interested - and he didn’t know if he was - but the guy definitely knew how to take care of himself. He **was** an adult, knew what he was doing, more so than even Derek, Stiles kind of didn’t **want** to stop the advances

“Oh,” He said weakly, smiling.

Peter nodded once and observed the way the boy’s cheeks were flushing furiously, “Precisely,” He said, still watching the younger man’s face shamelessly.

The elevator halted to a stop and his fingertips brushed the gun tucked in Stiles’s jeans as he moved his hand lower on the younger man’s back, “You know, Stiles, you and I... We may have gotten off to a rocky start. And I **clearly** haven’t always been this charming, but I’m hoping you can let bygones be bygones and accompany me to a dinner sometime.”

Stiles’s heart raced and his stomach fluttered, never in his whole fucking **life** had he been openly flirted with. He’d always suspected Peter, but the werewolf wasn’t doing a damn thing now to hide his intentions.

Stiles moved from the elevator with the older man still close, “Uh, I’ve kinda already **let** bygones be bygones, I mean, you haven’t really tried to kill me in a few years - which is definitely progression.”

He swallowed, and decided to actually say ‘yes’, “Dinner sounds... Good,” He admitted honestly.

Peter grinned disbelievingly, mouth hanging open slightly before he found his voice, “Fantastic,” He shrugged and stopped just before Stiles’s jeep, “Next week, perhaps? Or would you happen to be free this Friday?” Finally removing his hand from the boy’s back, Peter turned to actually face Stiles, blatantly glancing at the younger man’s supple lips as they stood together.

“Next week would probably be better, I’m meeting with Alan on Friday,” Stiles said, staring back for a moment before looking around the parking lot, “It’ll give me time to make **room** to actually have dinner.”

That was probably the biggest downside to college, it ate up a lot of his free time, “It’s just dinner, though, Peter,” Stiles admitted, trying to be as honest as possible, and maybe saying it now, so Derek could hear - just in case the alpha **was** interested, “Don’t go getting ideas.”

“Right, then,” Peter’s grin didn’t falter the slightest as he opened Stiles’s driver side door for him, “Consider me thoughtless, and I’ll talk to you soon.” Stiles didn’t want him getting any ideas, but the kid wouldn’t have agreed to dinner if there wasn’t even the slightest possibility that he was interested in Peter, too, _right_?

Stiles nodded slowly and climbed into the jeep. He wasn’t leading Peter on, he’d been honest, he’d been completely up front about everything, for the most part.

He imagined that the older man had some kind of raising suspicion, but interest was really all it was, for now. He left the parking lot feeling slightly conflicted over the whole thing, but figured he had plenty of time to feel it out, he wasn’t really in a rush.


	2. Erica

Erica rounded Stiles and smiled almost viciously - sparring was usually her favorite part of training - her blonde curls swaying as she moved and knocked Stiles to the ground, ignoring the small audience around them. He was attractive to her on a good day, but since she’d started her heat, it was like it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay away, to fight the urge to rut against him like a little bitch.

Grabbing both of Stiles’s hands and pinning them above his head with just one of her’s, she leaned forward, legs bracketing his hips as she purposefully shoved her cleavage in Stiles’s face, “You can look, I don’t mind.”

Stiles glanced up to Erica’s face instead, all but smothered in her breasts. She, unlike Peter, didn’t come onto him so shamelessly. Though he knew she’d been interested in him before she’d been turned, he’d never really known that it had... Carried onto the other side.

Now he felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his skull or something, because she’d completely taken him by surprise, “Uh..? ”

“Come on, Stiles,” Erica murmured and grinded down against him, the heat pooling between her thighs was becoming unbearable, “I want you to look, you know you want to.”

Derek moved from his seat on the front of the steps, fists clenching to his sides, “ **Erica** ,” He said, tone warning.

“Oh my God,” Stiles nearly groaned, dick hardening slightly.

He wasn’t really _interested_ in Erica, or her own sudden advances. Peter had been growing on him, and Derek had **always** been his thing, but this was more about a seriously fucking hot woman coming onto him.

He was only human, so he glanced down at her chest, more out of curiosity, and to appease her, as his palms moved to her waist - he wasn’t really sure if it was to keep her down, or hold her back from more.

Erica’s eyes flitted closed for a moment and she grinded against Stiles, again, smile widening, “Like what you see, don’t you?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, “I know you do, I can _feel_ how much you like it.”

The alpha stepped closer, nostrils flaring angrily as he growled, the sound reverberating deeply within his chest. It was more than a warning, it was a threat, and if Erica didn’t get off of Stiles, he’d pry her from him if he had to.

Erica’s head jerked up at the sound coming from her alpha and her eyes widened, glancing back down at Stiles and sighing, “If you wanna fuck me later, you know where to find me.” And with that, she stood up and moved a way, timidly looking at Derek before taking a seat.

Stiles sat up slowly, eyes still wide and palms sweaty as he willed away his erection. He wasn’t really sure what Erica’s problem was, maybe she was just horny, and hadn’t gotten any in a while, but goddamn she couldn’t just come onto him in front of everyone like that - she’d pretty much just dry-humped him.

He looked almost guiltily at Derek as he stood and walked passed the older man, muttering a soft ‘thanks’, before he sat on the front steps and situated his jeans.

Derek furrowed his brows as he looked at Stiles, not staring at the younger man for long before he informed Jackson and Scott that it was their turn to spar.

Later, when Stiles wasn’t around, he’d have to scold Erica, because what she did wasn’t okay. He hated feeling territorial over the younger man - especially considering he didn’t have any right to be - he didn’t have a claim on Stiles - but he couldn’t help it, he wanted the younger man for himself.


	3. Scott

Between school and their lives, Allison, the pack, Scott and Stiles didn’t often get the time to share together, to fuck around like they use to, play games, practice for Lacrosse. Now that Allison and Scott were on another one of their ‘breaks’, though, they’d manage to scrounge up some time to hang out.

Stiles sat next to his best friend in the world, controller in hand, bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his tongue over it and threw out a turtle shell, smashing it into the back of Scott’s kart. He raised his brows in challenge as he passed his friend up and took first place.

“Dude!” Scott whined and glanced at Stiles incredulously, only briefly noticing the wetness of his best friend’s tongue lashing over his bottom lip, “You just broke the bro code, you’re so gonna pay for that.” Dropping his controller, the beta reached over and knocked Stiles’s out of his hand, not even giving his friend time to react before he tackled him to the floor, chuckling as he shoved Stiles's face against the carpet.

“Hey, I had first place,” Stiles yelped, trying to get back to his controller as he flailed, “We have two laps still to go, anyways, it only would’ve been a dick move if I’d done it in the **last** lap.”

He could never understand Scott’s need to make up ‘bro code’ rules, but he went along with it well enough, reaching out to get under his friend’s armpit, where he was the most ticklish. He took his lip back under his top teeth as he struggled.

“It was my turn to win, I thought you had my back,” Scott restrained himself from using all of his strength with Stiles, laughing as he tried to grab at his friend’s wrists, “Foul! Not fair, not fair.”

If Stiles wanted to play dirty and go after his vulnerable spots, then two could play that game. The beta smirked and reached down and grabbed a handful of Stiles’s inner thigh - the area just above his knee - and tickled him back.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles kicked out, practically bucking as he started laughing hysterically.

That was the biggest problem with best friends, they knew _all_ of the good spots. And Stiles was horribly ticklish, “Oh my god, you asshole. How is _that_ fair?” He pushed his hand up under Scott’s shirt and pinched his nipple, twisting it mercilessly as he grinned.

Scott withdrew his hand immediately, big brown eyes blown wide as he yelped, “Ow, ow, fuck, okay.”

He rested his palms on either sides of Stiles head and searched his best friend’s face for a moment, overwhelmed with how much he loved the guy, “I yield, you’re cruel.”

Smiling, the beta ducked down suddenly and pressed his lips to Stiles’s, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was wrong and that he shouldn’t be doing it - because _hello, it’s Stiles_ \- but he couldn’t stop himself, and he didn’t know why.

Stiles stilled and blinked in surprise.

One second he was wrestling with his friend, the next Scott was kissing him, and it was like Erica, completely out of left field, and Stiles wasn’t really sure when the fucking Hell things changed.

His hand let go of Scott’s nipple, but moved tentatively to his rib cage, fingers staying on the other man’s skin as he froze up. He didn’t... Really know what to do, he’d never been kissed before. Even though Scott and Allison were on a break, Stiles still kind of felt guilty for wanting to kiss Scott back.

But he did it anyways. It was slight, subtle, encouraging for a second, as his lips parted and he breathed.

Scott wanted to deepen the kiss, feeling slightly relieved to feel Stiles’s lips move back against his own, but it was like everything hit him all at once. He was kissing his best friend in the entire world, the same dorky kid he’d grown up with, gotten in trouble with.

The beta stilled, eyes wider than before and he scrambled back until he was sitting on his ass, hand slightly covering his mouth, “Oh God, Stiles, I’m sorry.”

He stood and moved frantically to put his shoes on, inwardly cursing himself, “I don’t know why I did that, I shouldn’t have. I need to bleach my mouth out.”

“Scott,” Stiles sat up, swallowing and straightening his shirt as he watched his friend.

He didn’t really know what to say, Scott had been the one that had kissed him, not the other way around, “Uh, stop, okay,” He moved to his friend, touching his shoulder tentatively, “It’s okay, hey... It’s fine, alright? No big deal.” It was a weird thing, having his best friend steal his first kiss, but it kind of didn’t surprise him.

Scott’s chest heaved as he stood in place, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Stiles, “Please don’t be mad at me, man, and for the love of God, please don’t tell Allison.”

He frowned and pulled his friend in for a hug, mumbling against Stiles’s shoulder, “I’m sorry,” He felt the same want and desire towards his friend, again, as he inhaled his scent, “But I gotta go.” The beta put his hands on Stiles's shoulders and pushed him away as easily as possible, fumbling towards the door before looking back, “ **Please** don’t be mad, see you at practice on Sunday.”

Stiles’s skin prickled as he felt and heard his friend breathe him in. His eyes widened and he frowned as Scott left. He was confused enough about his feelings for Peter and Derek - more Peter than anything, he knew he wanted  Derek - he wasn’t sure about Peter, though. Erica had been... Unusually wanton, and while he could easily have sex with her, he wasn’t _interested_ in her.

Now his best friend had kissed him and no one, **no one** does that on an accident. Scott stole his first kiss, and Stiles didn’t know what to think of it. He’d liked it, though, that was for sure, but he wasn’t sure if he would’ve just liked **a** kiss in general, or if he was interested.

He rubbed his forehead as he moved from the door and sighed, both confused and still kind of in shock.


	4. Isaac

Stiles normally went to get supplies for making weapons on his own, but Isaac had offered to join him during their last pack meeting and he was always grateful for a helping hand.

He parked out in the middle of the woods and climbed out of the jeep, “This is gonna be so much easier for you, you can just use those damn claws,” He said as he pulled out his little chainsaw, “Get any branch thicker than your wrist, but slimmer than your biceps, just uh... Don’t fall, and take your time,” Stiles smiled at Isaac and shut his jeep door, “And keep your ears out for, you know, anything _else_.”

“Right,” Isaac nodded and took his jacket off, laying it in the passenger side seat before joining Stiles’s side, “If anyone’s gonna fall, it’ll likely be you.”

The beta smiled and bumped Stiles a little with his shoulder, “No need to worry, though. I’d catch you.”

Stiles grinned, but shook his head, “I don’t fall. I’ve been out here like fifty times, and I haven’t fallen once.” He walked deeper into the mini forest, “Go for the ones a bit further back, I’ve done most of the ones closest.”

He turned to the nearest one and climbed up. It was slow goings, but it was nice to actually have company while he was cutting down branches, starting from the top and going down. Normally he did ten or so trees, alone, but with Isaac there, he’d only have to do five, “Do you wanna get something to eat, after? Before we head back? ”

Isaac climbed up a tree opposite of Stiles and sized the branches before snapping them off, dropping them to the base of the tree to pick up when he was done, “Yeah, I’m starving.”

He glanced at Stiles quickly, “That and... I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.” He’d been attracted to the guy for some time, even back when they all thought the kanima was Lydia, but with his heat creeping up on him, he couldn’t really restrain himself as much as he normally could.

“Likewise,” Stiles said honestly.

He liked Isaac’s company, but with everything that’d been happening with the pack recently, his mind went to nefarious places, not even on purpose. It made him feel sort of... Whore-ish, or something, but Stiles couldn’t really help it.

He was pretty much horny ninety-nine percent of the time, so having people come onto him wasn’t making it easy. Especially considering that they were pack, it seemed weird to think of it like that, but maybe that was just it, maybe it _was_ a pack thing. Peter, Erica, and Scott, Isaac–well, it felt like the guy was already kind of coming onto him; though Stiles wasn’t a hundred percent sure.

Isaac blushed slightly and fought back a small grin, continually snapping off the right size branches as he looked at Stiles, “Likewise you’re starving or likewise you wouldn’t mind spending some more time with me? You’re pretty vague.” He shrugged halfheartedly, “I’d just hate to get the wrong idea, is all.”

“Both?” Stiles asked, looking back at Isaac and chuckling, “I don’t think there’s any way you can get the wrong idea,” unless Isaac **was** propositioning him. Which, Stiles was beginning to quickly realize that he wouldn’t **actually** mind.

He’d been honest with himself thus far, he liked the advances, he wasn’t taken, he was a free man. Which meant he could fuck around if he wanted to, right? He wasn’t really sure, but maybe it was okay if he just took it slow, let them come to him - if they did, then they did.

“Okay, good,” Isaac stood up and practically tight-lined the limb, feeling a little more bravado muster up and he winked at Stiles before dropping down to the ground to gather up the branches. The beta moved on to the next tree and repeated the motions, gathering as many as he could.

Stiles grinned and followed soon after. Isaac was faster than him, but that was to be expected. The fucker had the advantage of a built-in chainsaw with easy access.

Once they were done, they loaded all of the branches up in the back of the jeep, Stiles taking his time to carefully place everything, strap them all in and lock up the back, “So, where do you wanna eat?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Isaac said, moving around to climb in the passenger's side seat of the jeep, tossing his jacket into the back, “Pizza doesn’t sound half bad, though.” Yes, sauce and cheese that Stiles would likely have to lick from his lips, pizza sounded fantastic actually.

Stiles climbed into the driver’s side seat and put on his seat belt, “Well, I can never really say ‘no’ to pizza,” He said, glancing at Isaac as he started off, “Thanks for offering to come, seriously. It takes me ages to do it on my own. I kinda get sidetracked though, or take breaks, or just look around.” And he and Isaac didn’t often get time around one another, since he’d started college, he missed the guy.

“No problem, I wanted to,” Isaac said honestly, propping his elbow against the window as he looked at Stiles, “Shame we didn’t get sidetracked together, though. Would’ve been fun.” His tone wasn’t overtly suggestive, but his words got the idea across well enough. Stiles was a smart guy, he probably already knew that Isaac was flirting.

Stiles looked at Isaac in surprise, but smiled nonetheless, what the fuck was with all these werewolves? Was it something in the water? Something about **Stiles** in particular, maybe? Did he just _smell_ a certain way to them? Or was it because they were all kind of lonely, and they needed someone? That could’ve been a big part of it. Scott wasn’t with Allison, but Stiles wasn’t really sure.

He **definitely** didn’t mind, so he took the bait, “Yeah, it would’ve.”

Isaac grinned and glanced down at Stiles’s lips for a second, “Well then, I am officially volunteering to come with you, again, next time.”

He paused for a moment and grinned wider, knowing Stiles would probably say it if he didn’t, “Pun intended.” He hadn’t really expected Stiles to be so receptive, but he was glad that he was.

Stiles turned back to the road and nodded in agreeance, “You won’t hear complaints from me.” The confusing thing about flirting, though, was that he wasn’t sure what he was coming on about, with Isaac.

What did the other guy take it as? What all did he _want_ from Stiles? It made him feel a bit guilty again, and a bit confused, as well, because he kind of liked the idea of a no strings attached, simple relationship. Pack with benefits...

Oh gods, _that_ was a thought. He was probably horrible for having it, too, it wasn’t actually like that, it couldn’t be.


	5. Scott

Scott was thankful things didn’t become awkward and stilted with Stiles and him, he needed his best friend in times like this more than anything. Scott had made sure to text him, telling him everything that had happened - the messy details of his argument with Allison - and Stiles, being the good friend he was, told Scott that he could come over, and he wasn’t going to pass up bonding with his buddy to mope - even though that’s what he did ninety percent of the time anyways.

The key to the Stilinski house was where it always was, underneath the little rock by the porch that read ‘Inspire’ and Scott let himself in, closing the door and locking it before stalking up the steps and into his best friend’s room.

Frowning and feeling dejected as he slinked forward, Scott all but tackled Stiles from his seat at the end of the bed, knocking his friend back for an optimal cuddling position.

“Dude, why do I fuck everything up? ” He asked sullenly, his body half covering Stiles's as he rested his head on his friend's chest.

“Because you don’t?” Stiles grinned and roughed up the back of Scott’s hair.

He liked being able to offer his friend support, it was one thing that he was **really** good at, and really use to, “The whole pack’s been off, man, she’s just touchy. She’ll get out of it soon enough, don’t worry. But it’s not you, buddy, seriously.”

Him and Scott had always been unusually close, but after the kiss... It was a bit different. Stiles kept wanting to do it, kept being kind of annoyed that he couldn’t, but he was good at keeping things like that in, waiting it out. Still, with Erica and Peter, and Isaac, all of his sex drive was kind of freaking out at this point.

“It **is** me,” Scott argued softly and tilted his head up to look at Stiles, chin resting between his friend’s pecs, “I don’t know how to keep my mouth shut and as a result, I end up starting arguments. You’re just obliged to tell me it’s not my fault, that’s what best friends do.”

The beta smiled sadly and shrugged flippantly, resting his palm on Stiles’s waist, “Thanks, man, for letting me come over.”

“Any time, Scott. And you’re seriously being too hard on yourself,” Stiles smiled as his hand moved to the back of Scott’s neck, staring into those big puppy eyes and wanting, more than anything, to protect his friend from Allison.

“Obliged or not, I’m right. You can’t keep beating yourself up and blaming it all on you, that’s not how relationships work. It takes two to argue, you and me know that better than anyone.”

Scott nodded as his hand wandered up under Stiles’s shirt idly, “I told her,” He said softly, frown deepening as he felt out his best friend’s warm skin.

“Funny part was, it didn’t even surprise her. It’s messed up, dude. I mean, we’re not _that_ close, are we?” Glancing at Stiles’s lips, he wondered if maybe Allison was right in not being so shocked over the kiss thing, and he wondered if it made him a horrible person that he wanted to do it again.

“Does it matter?” Stiles asked, somewhat breathlessly, liking the feeling of Scott’s hand on him, “It’s not really messed up. I mean, I’m pretty sure women like that kinda thing just as much as guys like seeing two chicks make out, right? Well, some, I know it’s a common thing.”

He didn’t know what else to say to Scott, he wasn’t really sure how his friend **was** feeling about it all, “Why’d you do it?”

“Why’d I do what?” Scott asked, sitting up a little and propping himself on an elbow as he looked down at Stiles, “Why did I tell her or why did I kiss you in the first place?”

He hesitated for a moment and figured he owed Stiles an explanation for both, “I kissed you because I wanted to. I didn’t over think it, in my mind it wasn’t complicated. I love the hell out of you and I wanted to kiss you at that exact moment, so I did.”

His breath hitched slightly as the pads of his fingers rolled over his friend’s nipple, Stiles’s shirt raking up around his forearm, “And I told her because she deserved to know, I love her, too. I just... I wasn’t expecting her to handle it as well as she did.”

Stiles gasped lightly as he stared at Scott, he’d never really seen his friend like this - the way Allison probably saw him **all of the time**. He was use to Scott, and they’d talked about everything from jacking off, to Scott and Allison having sex, and how it was, but Stiles was never on the receiving end of Scott’s heated looks, he was more use to the dumb puppy expression.

Sure, they were comfortable with one another, they were best friends, they often did stupid shit, but ‘bros’ don’t normally kiss one another, or admit that they _wanted_ to, or say that they love one another, “I love you too, buddy, you know that,” He said, smiling as he stared into Scott’s eyes, fingers curling in the other man’s hair.

Scott returned his best friend’s smile, eyes slightly lidded and his gaze kept lingering back to Stiles’s mouth, “I wanna kiss you, again.”

It wasn’t easy to explain, but he felt drawn to Stiles, like it was imprinted in his DNA, making him want something more physical, “I don’t like feeling this way, feeling guilty for wanting to, and I’ve had to constantly remind myself that we’re not actually brothers, you know? ”

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “No, I don’t. I mean, I’ve been feeling kinda guilty a lot lately, for loads of reasons, some that I probably should, some that I probably shouldn’t, but it doesn’t really matter, does it? We’re both consenting adults, and it’s not hurting anyone?”

He tried to convey his own thoughts the best he could, “Is it me, though? I mean... Like what the Hell is it that makes you feel like that?” It made him kind of curious, if what was happening with most of the pack was all connected, at least with Scott he felt comfortable enough to ask, “It’s not just you that’s been like this.”

“I don’t know, man,” Scott said honestly, trying to think if he’d been like this before, “You just... You smell so good it’s insane, even better than Allison, but don’t tell her that.”

His brows furrowed slightly, “I think I may be in heat or something, my other heats haven’t been like this, though. Then again, you weren’t really around for my last few, so maybe it **is** you.” He positioned himself a little more on top of Stiles, moving both of his legs between his friend’s thighs before grinding down mindlessly, “The way you look, your scent... It’s mouth watering.”

Stiles’s eyes widened and he reached out with his free hand, touching Scott’s waist and staring up at him. So they **were** all in heat, he had a feeling it was that.

He wasn’t sure if they normally avoided Stiles before, or something was different about this time, but they were all wanting Stiles in particular. And Scott admitting to **Stiles** smelling better than Allison, it made him kind of curious, maybe it was because he’d been _with_ her before, or maybe it was something more basic than that, maybe Stiles was changing, maybe there was something about him that was different for them now.

“Oh,” He managed, his hand slipping under Scott’s shirt, clutching his waist and drawing him down again. He’d never been so fucking turned on, the _look_ his best friend was giving him was insane.

Sure, it was Scott, but there was this deep-seeded lust, hunger - heat - and it made Stiles swallow and nod, “That’s possible, if you all... If you all have your heats at the same time, maybe it’s me.”

“As far as I know, they don't all happen together, normally they're spread out,” Scott groaned aloud and took the cue, grinding down continually, cock already rock hard, “I want you so bad it’s stupid.”

Of course if he was just reacting to his heat, the attraction he felt towards Stiles was likely fueled by something in his genes, and he was slightly paranoid that the want he felt would be gone when the heat was over. He didn’t want it to be, though, but then again, that could’ve just been the heat talking.

The beta ducked down slowly and touched the tip of his best friend’s nose with his own, hand moving up further under Stiles shirt before poking out of the collar to touch the strong cords of his neck, “Can I kiss you, dude? Please say 'yes'.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath, the hand on the back of Scott’s neck urging his best friend forward as he nodded and smiled wide, “Yeah, buddy, go ahead.”

Scott was so eager and desperate, it was infectious. It was kind of interesting, when he realized that his friend - the big, dumb, harmless puppy that he was - was more experienced in relationships **and** sex, well, physically. Stiles likely _knew_ more about the process, the capabilities, everything else, but Scott had actually gone there, and then explained it to Stiles in great length and detail.

“Thank fuck,” Scott murmured breathlessly and closed the distance, eyes shutting the moment their lips pressed together and he let out a soft whimper.

The beta withdrew his hand from Stiles’s shirt and reached down to hike his friend’s long ass legs around his waist a little more, hips insistent and rolling, keening inwardly when he felt Stiles’s erection through the denim, “ _Jesus_ , Stiles.”

“I can’t help it,” Stiles breathed against Scott’s lips as he kissed back again and again, “You know better than anyone that all I ever think about is sex. All you guys are driving me insane with this ‘heat’ stuff,” He rolled his hips up experimentally, fisting Scott’s skin and biting his bottom lip as his heart raced. Goddamn, it felt so good to actually be **doing** something, for a change - one’s hand can only do _so_ much.

“Oh God,” Scott breathed, brows knitted together as his insides twisted in the best way possible, length hardening even more when he thought about Stiles with the rest of the pack, “Maybe you should uh-“ He trailed off momentarily and reached down to unbutton both of their jeans, fumbling as he pulled his own cock out and then Stiles’s without hesitating, “Shit, look at you.”

The beta stared down between their bodies, overwhelmed by the smell of his best friend’s arousal and the way the tip of Stiles’s cock was flushing angrily.

Scott looked back up suddenly and his eyes glowed bright amber as he leaned forward to slide their dicks together, “Maybe you should explore your options then, man, take advantage - if you know what I mean.”

Stiles wasn’t really tentative about being exposed in front of Scott, his friend had seen him before - though it’d been under **much** different circumstances. He stared into the other man’s eyes, looking into the familiar glow of them before he lifted up Scott’s shirt and pulled it off completely.

“You think I should? I was considering it. I mean,” He gasped and stared at his friend’s dick, “They kinda want it, and I can’t imagine the heat being really comfortable. I **always** want it.”

“I think you should go for it,” Scott smirked and reached down to fist both of their cocks together, rolling his hips to feel the tip of his own slide against his friend’s, “Just the thought of you with the rest of them...” His length throbbed then, as if to finish his sentence without words. He already felt close, like he’d been teetering on the edge ever since he kissed Stiles.

Admittedly, Scott had tried fucking it away - using Allison in some sense - just hoping that it would die down, but it never did, the lust was always still there, the need to get off so bone deep that it hurt.

“The thought of me with them?” Stiles panted and ran his shaking hand down Scott’s chest, caressing the nipples he’d only ever touched before by twisting the fuck out of them.

The way Scott made it sound, it was like he was aroused by the thought, “I wasn’t sure, but I thought... Is that how it works? All... Unattached? Like _this_?” He was embarrassingly close, so close it was painful, but it felt so good that he kind of didn’t want it to end. But, if they worked like this, maybe it wouldn’t **have** to end.

“No strings attached, at least that’s the way it is for me,” Scott removed his hand and leaned up a little, grabbing the lube he knew Stiles hid just under his pillow before dispensing a generous amount in his hand, “Dude, I love you and I may wanna fuck you, but I definitely don’t wanna date you.”

He reached back down and groaned at the new slickness, fisting them together more firmly and faster than before, “Holy shit I’m close, please tell me you are, too.” The beta pressed closer and leaned down to nip at Stiles’s jaw, teeth grazing the skin as he panted desperately.

“Seriously close, and I’ve already gotten off like three fucking times today,” Stiles sighed as he felt his friend’s teeth against his skin.

He liked that it was so easy with him and Scott, he could only hope that it was the same way with the rest of them - comfortable, uncomplicated. He reached up with his free hand and scratched it through Scott’s hair, leaning in and kissing him again.

Scott groaned and turned into Stiles’s touch, tongue testing the seam of his friend’s lips tentatively as his pace increased, body all but shuddering as he came. The beta tensed and gasped against Stiles’s lips, come spilling over his fingers, making the glide of his fist slicker as he continued, sated and focused more on getting his best friend off.

Stiles gasped, brows furrowing as he bucked, as he pulled Scott even closer still, as he dropped his head back and came as well. It was a relief, and he sighed as he grinned, “Wow, that was... We’re so doing that again.”

He smoothed his fingers up Scott’s back and leaned up to kiss him once more, “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Scott replied numbly, smiling slowly as he purposefully slumped down against his best friend, arms wrapping around Stiles as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t really recall any orgasm he’d had in the past being quite so satisfying, not that he’d ever tell Allison that. But yeah, he really wanted to be able to do it again.

Stiles was still kind of shaking from everything, but he deepened the kiss now, opening his mouth, slipping his tongue over Scott’s lips, tasting them as their bodies smeared the come between them.

It was like everything that was being twisted up from the passed few days was dropping back, allowing him to breathe and fucking concentrate finally, and he’d just gotten off with his best friend, and now they were kissing. He pulled away and looked at Scott, lips swollen and wet with spit, “We’re good, though, right? You and me? ”

“We’re peachy,” Scott confirmed, stealing another kiss before sighing his contentment, rolling off of Stiles to lay beside him, “Like I said, no strings.”

He chuckled suddenly and turned his head to the side to look at his friend, feeling at ease for once, “I can’t even remember why Allison and I were fighting. You’re the best, man, I mean it.”

“She’ll come around, give her time,” Stiles said, smiling back and ruffling Scott’s hair, “It’s hard to be angry at you for long, I know, I’ve tried. You just gotta flash her those big puppy eyes.”

He reached out for the tissues on his night stand and wiped down his stomach, followed by Scott’s, pulling his own shirt back over his person before tossing the tissues in the trash. He turned and curled against his best friend, letting out a collective breath, “So, how often do your heats happen?”

“Like once a month,” Scott supplied and wrapped an arm around Stiles to pull him closer, smiling and raising a brow at his friend, “Are you gonna go for it? I mean, like fucking around with the rest of the pack? I know you, and I’m pretty sure all of that opportunity isn’t something you can just turn down. I know I wouldn’t, if I were in your position.”

Stiles laughed and shrugged, “Why not? If they’re willing, I’m willing,” He admitted, “Erica practically dry-humped me at practice, oh... You didn’t see that, she shoved her... Her entire chest region in my face, and was asking me to look. And Isaac, yesterday, and Peter–you know he’s been after me for a while now.”

He narrowed his brows, stretching and sighing as he pressed his lips to Scott’s warm skin, “Before this all started, I hadn’t really thought about it. And, I mean... It’s stupid, but I wanted to be with Derek. I still do, but I’m kinda pretty sure he doesn’t like me like that, and it’s not like I have to wait out for people like him and Lydia.”

“First of all, I’d make sure you make things perfectly clear with Peter,” Scott said, looking at Stiles pointedly, “‘Cause the dude seems like the clingy type, you don’t need that. Also, there's nothing wrong with exploring your possibilities if the person you want isn’t showing any interest in you.”

Scott rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow before kissing Stiles’s forehead, “You’re way too good for Derek, anyways. The dickhead doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“You’re my best friend, it’s your obligation to say things like that,” Stiles said. He liked that he’d had his friend to talk to. It helped clear things up, and it was easier, because they were already being, uh... _Intimate_. So Scott wasn’t giving him advice from outside the problem, he was giving him understanding, from the inside.

“Peter’s the only one I’m worried about. I don’t see Derek liking anything I do with that guy, **if** I do anything. I know he still doesn’t trust his uncle, and I don’t wanna fuck things up there.”

“Maybe you should actually talk to Derek,” Scott mused, lifting his shoulder in a poor attempt at a shrug, “Ask him and gauge his reaction, go from there. Just because you think he doesn’t like you doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. You know just as well as I do, the guy is emotionally constipated. He could want you just as badly as the rest of us do, maybe he’s just better at hiding it.”

Stiles considered the comment, “He **is** a born werewolf, maybe he’s just so use to his heats, and his emotions that he just isn’t as affected as you guys are, you and Erica, and Isaac have just been kinda insane, a bit. Peter’s pretty much flirted since the first time I met him face to face, so that’s not surprising, it’s just Peter."

"I don’t really think Derek’s emotionally **constipated** , I think he’s more likely to just be broken completely, look at the guy. He hardly trusts any of us, even after we’ve saved his ass constantly. But he’s lost his whole family, except Peter, maybe he’s just really fucked up in that way.

"Still, I’d believe _he_ likes me the day Jackson sucks my dick, and both of those are never gonna happen.”


	6. Boyd and Erica

Erica had been disappointed when her attempt at seducing Stiles was a flop. She was in the middle of her heat, crazy with lust and as much as she adored Boyd, he could only do so much to sate her when she wanted something else entirely. He was a good sport about it, though, agreed to come along and watch her get what she wanted.

Word travels fast in Beacon Hills and a little birdy had informed her about Stiles fucking around with Scott, which in a way left her feeling offended. It wasn't that she was full of herself, but she wasn’t blind, and any man who turned her down obviously was.

After knocking, Erica took a step back and waited, smirking at Boyd.

Vernon kept his hands in his jacket pockets and listened to Stiles, stationed in the house, stopping what he was doing to come downstairs and answer the door.

* * *

Stiles tilted his head and moved from his computer chair, standing and leaving his room. He kept one hand back behind him, on his gun, because **very** few people came to see him, and one of the ones that did just left not ten minutes beforehand.

He unlocked the door with his free hand and stilled when he saw Erica and Boyd. Stiles narrowed his brows and stood up straight, looking at them in confusion, “Uh, what’s going on? He asked, kind of taken by surprise.

Erica stepped forward, heels clacking against the wood of the porch as she moved passed Stiles, stopping long enough to confuse him a little more by pressing a short, heated kiss to his lips.

She pulled Boyd along and turned to look at Stiles once she was inside, taking her jacket off to expose her cleavage even more, breasts popping out of her low cut v-neck, “Don’t play coy with me, _Stiles_. I think you know why I’m here, you know exactly what I want.”

Boyd chuckled knowingly as he watched Stiles’s eyes widen. He could already smell the other man’s arousal, and who wouldn’t be turned on by Erica? She was impossible to resist, which made him question how Stiles had managed to do it so often.

“You’re in heat,” Stiles said at once, swallowing as his eyes moved down to Erica’s chest.

He had a hard time conceiving that he was slowly becoming involved with a polyamorous lifestyle, but it pretty much made sense. Only the needs of many would sate his sex drive. Now that he’d been with Scott, he was getting anxious, and he was all young and nubile and shit, and an unusually late bloomer to the whole fucking thing in general.

Erica looked good, **seriously** good, and she’d wanted him since before she was bitten. Still, she could’ve had Boyd to please her, “Why me?”

Erica shrugged and wiped just beneath her bottom lip to fix her lipstick, “Because I want you, do I really need a reason?” It wasn't like Boyd was insufficient, he could get her off no problem, but the ache and the want were always still there afterwards.

She noticed Stiles looking down to her chest and smiled wider, glancing at Boyd briefly before moving closer to Stiles, smoothing her palm along his chest before meeting his eyes, “If you’re worried about Boyd not being okay with it, you're wrong.”

She lowered her hand and inhaled Stiles’s arousal, feeling the wetness pool between her thighs as she gripped his cock through the denim of his jeans. “You’re okay with it, aren’t you, baby?” She asked Boyd, not bothering to pry her eyes from Stiles.

Vernon met Stiles’s eyes and nodded, “Yeah, of course. It’s what you want,” His eyes ran down Erica’s backside. He knew it wasn’t a mating thing, it was heat, it was her need. He was different, himself - less of the physical, he could be easily satisfied more on seeing **her** get off, or be pleased. That was his own wants.

Stiles was immediately thankful that he and Scott had kind of been fooling around. He didn’t want his first experience with something to be how this was likely going to be. Scott had been just... Careful, comfortable, slow and intimate and even kinda sweet. Erica had that sort of untamed feeling about her, which was definitely okay now, but he was going to be sure to thank his friend, for being his first - in a broad, general sense.

He remembered the way Erica had practically flung herself at him before, and he tried to act out to appease that kind of attitude, grabbing her waist with one hand, once he’d pulled his eyes from Boyd, and drew Erica in close, staring into her eyes now as he nodded, “Okay.”

Erica’s eyes widened in surprise as Stiles drew her in closer, smile fading in shock but melting right back into place after a moment, even wider than before as she stared into his eyes, “This is gonna be so much fun.”

She reached up and wrapped her arms around Stiles’s neck, tangling her manicured fingers in the back of his hair as she leaned up to kiss him - just as heated as before - and tried not to smile at the way he tasted; like gum, chocolate, Redbull and something so deliciously Stiles that it made her toes curl in her pumps. She pulled back before things got carried away and reached down to grab his hand, leading him up the stairs and to his room.

Erica sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around, legs crossed, "Have you ever eaten a girl out before, Stiles?"

Stiles raised his brows as Boyd took his seat at the desk and he looked at Erica then, closing his bedroom door even though no one else was in the house and no one else **would** be, for a good while.

He looked her body over, still unable to really wrap his head around the fact that this was seriously about to happen, “Uh, no,” He admitted honestly, “I haven’t really done... Uh... That,” _or really anything at all._

Boyd nodded and crossed his arms, he’d known Stiles was innocent, but he figured the guy would at **least** have branched out some time after highschool, what the fuck did Stiles **do** in college? Study?

Erica giggled at Stiles’s innocence and looked at Boyd knowingly before meeting Stiles’s sweet amber eyes, again, “Would you like to?” She uncrossed her legs slowly and leaned back a little, spreading her silky thighs to expose herself to both of them, “I can guide you.”

She reached down as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers brushing shamelessly over her sensitive clit, “Come here.”

Stiles’s mouth felt suddenly dry, his hands shook and he looked back to Boyd again. He didn’t **know** why he kept looking at Boyd, but the other beta just smiled wider and nodded, raising his brows as if to say ‘what are you waiting for?’, and Stiles felt sort of encouraged by that. Consent from Erica’s... _Boyfriend? Mate? **Were** they mates?_ He didn’t know really what they did with one another, but he was positive it was beyond his experience.

But the consent eased him, nevertheless, and he nodded back to Boyd before turning around and moving to Erica. He was dressed comfortably, a simple long-sleeve shirt and his stonewash jeans, but she made him feel unusually **uncomfortable** as he watched her bite her bottom lip and tease herself.

He wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do, so he moved in numbly, still standing, but his knees were just passed her own, and he couldn’t take his eyes from her now.

Erica narrowed her eyebrows at Stiles as she listened to the erratic beating of his heart, “You don’t have to be nervous, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She stopped teasing herself long enough to let her eyes rake down Stiles’s body, gaze level with the crotch of his jeans and she reached out and undid the button, eyes flicking back up to meet Stiles’s as she pulled the zipper down, “This is supposed to be fun.”

Erica pulled the jeans down and smiled sincerely at Stiles, “You want me to help you calm down? ” Without giving him time to answer, she tilted her head and looked at Boyd, “Baby, you think I should help him calm down?”

Vernon met Erica’s eyes and he chuckled, “Cut him some slack, look at what you’re offering him. Who wouldn’t be the least bit intimidated? ”

Stiles raised his brows as he took a breath and looked back at Boyd again, “I’m fine,” He said, turning to Erica and remembering Scott, how easy it was once they got started. He wanted to make Erica feel just as good, and she was seriously anxious.

He wasn’t sure how she was **expecting** him to act, but she’d liked it when he’d been confident, so he tried to draw from that again. He lifted her chin and stared her in the eyes, “I’m good,” He said before he laid her back and climbed over her, knees settling on the bed, pushing up her thighs and sliding her lithe body over the sheets. His hand slid under her skirt, grabbing her leg as he kept their gazes locked, leaning down and pressing careful kisses along her jaw.

“ _Oh_ ,” Erica gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, back arching to push herself closer to Stiles, “Okay.”

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair like before, staring at him with heavy lidded eyes as she felt the press of his erection through the cotton of his boxers.

She pulled his mouth from her jaw to look at him, fingers scratching soothingly at his scalp, “If it’s too much at any point, just say something and we’ll stop,” Smiling, she leaned up a little to brush their noses together playfully, “Now, kiss me, handsome.”

It wasn’t going to be too much, Stiles decided at once. He was determined to make her feel good, to please her, so he pressed their lips together, his forearm rested by her head, careful of her hair. His other hand moved, thumb massaging her skin before shifting along to the inside of her thigh, teasing around the joint of her hip bone.

The fucking werewolves were always so warm, Erica was like a heater, especially between her thighs, but Stiles knew that was something about women in general. He’d always imagined it that way, warm, soft, wet - he had to fight the urge to delve further just yet.

Boyd raised his brows, his own cock stirring as he watched them, as he stared between Stiles’s spread legs, to the underneath of Erica’s skirt, and the other man’s hand wandering curiously.

He kind of felt proud - Stiles may have been inexperienced, but he wasn’t stupid, the guy probably watched more porn than all of them combined, and Vernon couldn’t imagine his exploration had stopped there. Stiles probably knew more about the insides of women - and how it all worked - than most of the owners of said gender.

Erica had been expecting Stiles to fumble a little, to not be so smooth - and while that was bound to happen at some point - he kept stealing her breath away with his soft, but sure touches. Stiles was a natural, a quick learner, and she was immediately grateful.

She broke the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip a little before shoving at his chest a bit, enough to get him to lean back so that she could reach down and pull her shirt off, exposing her black, push-up, see-through bra to Stiles, “You like it?” She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, letting him feel how hard her nipples were through the lace.

Stiles stared down at her body, at the tan skin, his palms moving over her firm breasts, “Yeah,” He said mindlessly, leaning down to press his lips between them, hands squeezing her chest.

Scott didn’t really give much experience with _any_ of this, but he knew there were some women that liked the grip to be rougher, and considering Erica was a werewolf, his own roughest probably wouldn’t come close to hurting her. That said, though, he was still careful. He moved his right hand away, gripping her rib cage with it instead and ghosting a warm breath through the bra.

Erica smiled slowly as she felt the press of his lips between her breasts, arching into it and keening for more, tugging playfully at his hair. Slow was nice, **sometimes** , but she’d been out of her mind with her heat, she needed release, and she knew Stiles was the only one that could give it to her.

“Stiles,” She whined, writhing against him and guiding the hand on her ribs lower, “ _Please_.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles pressed his lips under her jaw and grinned, “I know,” He said, hand moving back down at once, back to where he’d been before she taken off her shirt.

She was probably just as pent up as he’d been before, if not more, he could only imagine how the heat felt to them. Stiles lifted his hand first, wetting his thumb and first two fingers before reaching back down. He only glanced her for a second, making sure he knew where he was putting his hand. The slick pad of his thumb brushed her clit and he swallowed as he started kissing down along her neck, nipping and breathing her in.

Vernon shifted in his seat, almost as anxious as the two on the bed were, and he nearly sighed aloud the moment Stiles touched Erica. He was clearly nervous, but he was also somewhat confident, shaking hands moving surely, he may not have had experience going in, but he **did** have knowledge - of course he did.

“Oh God,” Erica moaned sweetly and gripped at Stiles’s shoulders, tilting her head and arching her neck for him as her eyes flitted closed.

The second he touched her, she immediately felt a million times more relaxed, even though the heat was still making her crazy, the pressure was welcome and definitely needed. She tried to stay still, tried not to rut against his hand, but it was difficult, and all she could think about was getting off.

Stiles took that as confirmation that he was doing it right, so he slipped his fingers down, pressing through the wetness of her folds, running them back up over her clit and using the juices to tease her.

She was like a happy fucking kitten under him, finally getting some relief and he smirked, sucking her skin into his mouth as he ran his tongue along the hollow of her throat. His other hand pushed under her bra, fingers running over her hardened nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers.

Erica shuddered and bucked almost involuntarily against Stiles’s hand, fisting up handfuls of his shirt before tugging needily, whimpering at the loss of contact long enough to pull his shirt off, “You know how long I’ve wanted you?” She asked numbly, distracted by all of the skin and she smoothed her hands down his chest, “Long time, Stiles.” Erica looked over at Boyd then and smiled wide, eyes dropping to his erection, “Ain’t that right, honey? ”

Vernon nodded as he palmed himself through his jeans and smiled at her knowingly, “That’s right,” He breathed, eyes moving to run over Stiles’s backside, “And now he’s yours.”

Stiles looked down to Erica’s hands and reveled in the touch of them against his skin, his soaking fingers slipped around her clit, keeping it between the index and ring, and curling his middle finger over it. He leaned down to bite along her neck, his other hand dropping now as well, to spread her wider and trace her folds curiously.

Erica licked her lips as she watched Boyd for a moment and the way his hand moved over his cock as Stiles bit her neck, “Ah,” She gasped, trying to spread her legs even further for Stiles. She could already feel her orgasm building from being so pent up and he’d hardly touched her, hadn’t even tasted her, “Feel like I’m gonna fucking bust.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if she was actually serious - if she was close or not - but he moved down regardless, pushing her body up as he did so. He was careful with her, making sure she was comfortable, spreading her legs with his elbows as he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

His palm rested on her stomach, the other slipping two fingers inside of her as his lips wrapped around her clit. It wasn’t much like he was expecting, honestly, porn made you think it was like a smooth, tight cave, when it was more like multiple bulbs of tissue pressing against his fingers and it was sort of confusing to him. Her taste was sharp and salty, but thinner than his own, not globs of juices, but a thin film of it spread over her folds.

Boyd unbuttoned and unzipped his pants finally, reaching in and bringing out most of his length as he watched Stiles and Erica on the bed. Stiles’s heart rate was so loud that he was almost concerned, but he could only imagine how his own had been, his first time. The other man was doing well, far better than he had.

“Holy shit, _Stiles_ ,” Erica cried out and reached down to fist handfuls of his hair, ecstatic that she didn’t really need to guide him much, his mouth had found just the right place, “That’s so good.” She rested one foot against the bed and slid the other down Stiles’s back, urging him closer, making him use more pressure as she tried to fuck herself down on his fingers.

Stiles gasped as she grabbed him, but tried to remain calm - obviously she liked what he was doing, stopping would just be stupid. He sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue over it as his hand moved, pumping his fingers into her heat and he was enthralled by the sounds she was making, her needy sounds, the hands tugging his hair, the foot on his back making him smile to himself as he moaned around her clit.

Vernon licked his lips as he fisted himself, timing it with Stiles’s fingers thrusting into Erica and his body shook, just as desperate as Erica was, but more controlled with his urges.

“Yes,” Erica drawled out into a moan, watching Boyd touch himself as Stiles worked to get her off. She kept one hand fisted in Stiles’s hair and reached up with the other to touch her chest, gripping at herself almost desperately as she undulated her hips against Stiles’s face, warmth spreading throughout her body, “So close.”

It was a miracle that she’d even lasted as long as she had, especially considering she felt like she’d been on the verge of getting off as soon as Stiles laid his hands on her.

Stiles slipped a third finger in her now, pushing harder and raising his brows curiously, he was fairly positive he wouldn’t get use to how women felt inside, it was just... So different from how he’d initially thought; not that he minded, but it was unusual, nonetheless. He dragged his tongue over her clit, slower for a moment before flicking quickly and nipping with his teeth.

Erica breathed in hurried, short little puffs, gasping and leaning up to watch Stiles as her body seized up, coming as her muscles clenched down around the stretch of his fingers. She smiled so wide it damn near hurt her face, the fire she felt under her skin was mostly gone and it was like she could breathe.

“You’re a natural,” She said breathlessly, glancing over at Boyd enough to watch the way the muscles in his arms moved, licking her lips as she inhaled their mingled scent.

Erica pulled Stiles up and wiped her juices from his bottom lip, raising a curious brow, “Now, what can I do for you? ”

“Your call,” Stiles said, cupping the back of Erica’s neck and pulling her in. He didn’t really **need** to get off, sure, his pants were uncomfortable, and he was so hard it was difficult to think, but he didn’t **need** that release - he could do it just as easily on his own. But if she wanted to do something, he wasn’t going to deny her.

Erica kissed Stiles and pulled back to smirk at him, taking the hair band off of her wrist to pull her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She flipped him then, straddling his hips before moving down, looking back at Boyd as she wiggled her ass at him invitingly.

Turning her attention back to Stiles, she pulled his boxers down enough to free his cock, feeling her throat dry out with want as she noticed the shiny little beads of pre-come.

“You ever been blown before?” She asked and reached back to snap her bra off with one hand, eyes glinting as she leaned down and licked the slit, groaning at the taste as she tossed her undergarment to the floor.

“Uh,” Stiles shook his head and he looked up to meet Boyd’s eyes as the larger man got up from his seat and stepped forward, the embarrassingly giant mass of his dick jumping to his stomach with each step. He stared at the darker skinned man as Boyd took Erica’s waist in his large palms and drew her back, “Uh, no, I haven’t,” He said, looking back to Erica for a moment.

Vernon pressed in smoothly, holding Erica firmly in place so it didn’t throw her off. He reached up once he was inside of her, grabbed the hem of Stiles’s jeans and pulled them to his knees, doing the same with his boxers.

The werewolf’s eyes looked over the paler shade of Stiles’s skin, up his waist and stomach before meeting his eyes again, “That’s the last time you say that,” He said, smirking as he pulled back and slammed into Erica, her slick walls taking him in with a rude squelch.

Erica smiled as her body shook, Boyd filling her up as she leaned down to taste Stiles, again, lingering this time and wrapping her lips around the plush head, drawing him in and whimpering.

It was one thing to have Boyd fucking her, but to be able to have Stiles at the same time... It was enough to have her heat acting up again, making her want more. She clutched at Stiles’s thigh to steady herself, glancing back at Boyd before taking Stiles into her mouth again, without hesitation and clear down to the base.

“Oh my God,” Stiles’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening as he watched Erica, as he reached up with a tentative hand and touched the back of her neck. His dick throbbed helplessly, taking all of his willpower not to blow his load prematurely.

Boyd’s thrusts weren’t really jarring him, personally, but he could see the effect it was having on Erica, and he looked up to the other man, watching the strong muscles flex as he fucked her - it was Boyd’s eyes though, locked firmly on him, his sharp wolf-y nails gripping her as he watched Stiles hungrily.

Erica pulled up off of Stiles’s cock and gasped for breath, eyes watering as she fisted the slickened length in her hand, moaning and watching Stiles’s face, smile turning vicious when she noticed the way he was looking at Boyd.

“Wanna know a little secret?” She asked, voice shaky and hoarse, flicking her wrist on a particular uptake, “He wants you just as badly as I do.” She giggled and went back down on Stiles, sucking desperately and rolling her tongue around the head of his dick.

Stiles all but winced as he fought his orgasm back still, closing his eyes for a second as he tried to take in that knowledge. Jesus fucking Christ, werewolves really weren’t too concerned about genders.

He opened his eyes and stared at Boyd once more, licking his lips as the other man smirked, eyes glowing, teeth sharp as he mounted Erica, hips moving in a more specific way, and at a pace that made Stiles’s insides twist and that, paired with the gorgeous mouth around his dick made him come undone.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” He gasped sharply, sitting up as he tried to watch both of them.

Erica’s eyes glowed as well as she looked up at Stiles, cheeks hollowing out and she groaned around the length when Boyd slammed over her g-spot, swallowing the sudden spurt of come the best she could before pulling off for air.

“Figured that’d do you in,” She said smugly, kissing the tip of his cock before leaning back against Boyd’s chest to give him more of a show, head tilted back towards her mate as she covered his clawed hands with her own. “Wanna taste?” She asked, teasing Boyd’s bottom lip with her tongue.

Vernon reached up with one hand, cupping her cheek and licking inside of her mouth as he growled, the sudden taste of Stiles causing his body to tremble impatiently.

Stiles watched the exchange, still panting and trying to collect himself. The contrast of their skin made Erica look like she was glowing and his eyes dropped down between them, watching Boyd’s length slipping inside of her. He leaned up, pressing his mouth openly to her collarbone and neck, tasting her skin as the beta behind her smirked.

Erica reached back with one hand and clasped at Boyd’s thigh, moaning every time he thrust in, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip as she reached up with her other hand to grip the nape of Stiles’s neck, “A girl could get used to this.”

She rested her head back on Boyd’s shoulder and tilted her head so that she could whisper in his ear, “Next time, I want you to blow him.”

Vernon growled and retracted his canines, “Next time,” He agreed, waiting until Stiles met his eyes again and he nudged up, “Come here.”

Stiles started to shift as Boyd pushed Erica lower on the bed, completely on top of her now and her breasts pressed flat against his chest. He only had a second to realize what Boyd was doing before the larger man fisted his jaw and pulled him in, mashing their lips together as his movements stammered. Stiles blinked in shock, kissing back the best he could as their bodies trembled on top of him.

Erica grabbed the comforter up in her fists and watched the two of them the best she could from her position, damn near gaping, “Jesus Christ, that is so unfairly hot.”

She knew what it was like to have Boyd’s hands on her, for him to take what he wanted, but to see him do it to Stiles, it made her muscles flutter involuntarily around her mate’s girth.

Vernon pulled back, looking at Erica and smirking knowingly, he held her tight, keeping his movements sure and almost violent as he stuffed her. He could tell that Stiles was still trying to collect himself, face heated and blinking up at them both, stunned silent, and Vernon wanted more of the other man. He’d been patient, he’d waited, but he **did** like to taste it himself.

Stiles gasped as Boyd leaned back in again, biting along the inside of his neck, one dark palm moving down Stiles’s chest and down to his hip.

He didn’t really understand the point of it until Boyd was flattening Erica out between them, sliding her body over Stiles, running her clit over his spent length, “Fuck,” He breathed, looking at them both and he reached out finally, touching Erica’s jaw and lips, his other hand clasping Boyd’s forearm.

Erica rested her forearms up under Stiles’s shoulders, kissing the pads of his fingers and gasping as she felt the ridges of his flaccid cock brush her heat, chests smashed together as Boyd fucked into her.

Glancing over her shoulder at her mate, she raised a brow and leaned down, pressing her lips to Stiles’s ear, whispering even though she knew Boyd could hear her, “You wanna know what’ll get him off? Slide your hand up under his shirt and play with his nipples, he loves that.”

Stiles met Boyd’s eyes as Erica said it and he reached around, doing as she told him. The other man’s skin was rough, warm and shaking as he moved, their eyes searched one another’s as Stiles’s fingers brushed a nipple. He felt it harden under his touch and he leaned in close, the side of his nose brushing Boyd’s cheekbone, “Like that?”

“Stiles,” Vernon growled in approval, he closed his eyes and pulled Erica back into his thrusts, fighting the urge to knot her, knowing they could end up stuck there for a while, a while Stiles probably didn’t have. He pulled out a bit as his knot started swelling and he turned his head to brush his lips over the other man’s once again, stealing his breath and taking Stiles’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

Erica grunted when Boyd pulled her back, feeling her mate’s knot swell as he came and she grinned like an idiot, knowing that it was not only because of her heat around him, but because of Stiles as well, “Told you he likes it,” She said passively, reveling in the feel of having bodies on both sides of her.

Stiles nodded numbly and laid back, running his hands up Erica’s body as he breathed and gave everything a moment to settle. Not a week ago he’d never even kissed someone, and now he’d been... More or less involved in a threesome, and made out with his best friend. He was going to have to tell Scott the entire thing in excruciating detail, he owed it to the guy.


	7. Scott

“And he just started fucking her,” Stiles said breathlessly, sitting up to pull his jacket off, reaching out to help Scott from his own, “Like... Right on top of me, staring at me while he nailed her,” He kicked his shoes off, hearing them fall to Scott’s floor as he pulled his friend back on top of him, “And he kissed me... **That** was kinda weird.”

Scott’s eyes widened in disbelief as he kicked his shoes off as well, mindlessly ducking down to suck flushes to the surface of Stiles’s neck without hesitation, “That’s kinda hard to believe,” The beta said, voice muffled as he kissed the marks, “Erica’s good looking, but she’s too crazy for my liking.”

He pulled back and looked down at Stiles, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a lop-sided grin, “It was hot, though, right? It had to be.”

“Yeah, it was hot,” Stiles said, chuckling, “It was seriously hot, like I’m surprised I didn’t come like fifty fucking times or something embarrassing,” He ran his hands up under Scott’s shirt, lifting it and taking it off as he thought back, “I was so nervous, though, starting off. They’re like piranhas,” Stiles admitted.

He looked down at Scott and ran his hand through his friend’s soft black hair, “It’s different, completely different than with you - and I like that it’s different, don’t get me wrong - but with you it’s just so easy.”

“Dude, I’m **glad** this is easy,” Scott mumbled and jerked Stiles hips more towards his groin.

“I’m also glad that I may possibly have the most open girlfriend in the world, she actually thinks this is hot.” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss his best friend, drawing it out and taking his time to taste Stiles, “Pretty sure she’s jealous, though, so I hope you haven’t like sworn off three-ways after Erica and Boyd or anything.”

Stiles blinked in surprise and looked at Scott, “Yeah, no, I haven’t, I mean, why would I? It was kinda terrifying, and a bit overwhelming, but it was still really _good_ ,” His dick jumped at the thought of a threesome with Scott and Allison, this pack was doing horrible things to his mind. And he’d thought he was twisted and perverted **before.**

“If it’s with you being one of the other people,” He smiled as he unsnapped the button on Scott’s jeans, “I mean, how could I say ‘no’? Seriously. If she’s up for it, I am, you know I am, pun intended.”

Scott looked down and grinned even more as he watched Stiles’s long fingers work, the thought of seeing them grasping at Allison’s hips had his mind working ninety miles per hour, “I have a feeling she’ll be up for it.”

The beta kicked out of his jeans and boxers before lowering himself down his friend’s body, shoving his shirt up to nip at his hip bones, undoing his jeans as well. Sitting back on his heels, Scott pulled Stiles’s pants off and raised a curious brow, “You’re still technically a virgin, though, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Stiles sat up, helping Scott remove his jeans, “I mean, it’s all just been fooling around so far,” It had felt like a lot more though, strangely, it felt like he’d already kind of _had_ sex, even though he hadn’t.

“I haven’t had sex, it’s just been head, and I ate her out, and everything I’ve done with you, so far, that’s it.” He watched his friend then, eyes raking over Scott’s body, the fit muscles - Stiles felt like a fucking slinky in comparison, but he didn’t mind.

Scott considered his friend’s words and moved mindlessly to take Stiles’s boxers off of him, sliding them down from his hips, “Feel free to say 'no', but... Can I take it? ” He asked seriously, not even the slightest hint of a smile.

“I mean, you deserve to have a good **first** time, deserve to have the person you’re doing it with care for you, and seeing as how I’m already your first kiss...” The beta shrugged flippantly, “I’d do you good, man,” He chuckled and kissed Stiles’s chin, “You know I would.”

Stiles grinned and nodded, “Yeah,” He didn’t really take his time considering the offer, he already wanted it. Scott knew how he felt about pretty much everything, he knew what it meant to Stiles.

Virginity wasn’t something you just hand out to anyone, and he wanted it to be his best friend in the world, some one that would always respect him, regardless of him possibly sucking through most of it - and not in the good way. Scott had been with Allison plenty of times, he knew what he was doing, and he seemed pretty confident about it, and there really wasn’t anyone that Stiles was more comfortable with.

“Yeah, okay, totally,” He said, sounding more sure this time and he grabbed Scott’s shoulder, kissing him breathlessly.

“Awesome,” Scott mumbled against Stiles’s lips, pressing their bodies together and shoving his friend’s shirt up to his arm pits, already grinding down thoughtlessly.

The beta pulled back enough to yank Stiles’s shirt off, keeping his eyes locked with his best friend’s as he tossed the clothing to the floor, “Have you ever fingered yourself before? ” He asked, honestly intrigued as he moved and reached down under the bed for his lube, snapping the cap before coating his fingers.

“Eh, kinda, I mean you can only do **so** much on your own, right?” Stiles admitted, watching his friend with raised eyebrows, “I get impatient with it after too long, and then kinda just jack off like a fiend for like a minute to get off, never really feels like the effort is worth it. I know about the whole prostate deal and everything, but you know me... I get antsy and stuff. Though, I was considering getting like... A toy, or something, but I’ve just been so busy.”

Scott’s eyes practically lit up and he smiled knowingly, “Toys are good, trust me. Allison got some for us to fool around with and now the sex is insane, as if it wasn’t killer before.”

He reached down between the heat of their bodies, but kept his eyes on Stiles’s as he spoke, “She looks like a sweet girl, but she’s completely different in the sack, man, she even gets off on pegging me.”

The beta massaged the other man’s puckered rim for a moment, trying to ease him into it before dipping his forefinger in, watching Stiles’s face for any signs of pain.

“Pegging you?” Stiles’s eyes widened and his back straightened as he considered Scott’s finger inside of him.

He was kind of familiar with the feeling, but only in the way that reminded him of how fucking horny he’d been that **last** time he’d tried to finger himself, “Wow, that... Actually makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it.”

Stiles licked his lips and reached down as well, brushing his fingers over the head of Scott’s dick before taking the length in his palm. It was wider than his own, slightly longer as well, but not like Boyd’s, which was some kind of horse dick shit that made him wonder where the Hell he hid it all.

“What do you mean- _ah_ ,” Scott furrowed his brows in concentration, trying to ignore how good Stiles’s hand felt around him to focus on opening his friend up, “What do you mean it makes sense?” He asked, eyes a little wide as he slowly slid a second finger into Stiles.

“I dunno, I always had a hard time seeing her just be the bottom, I guess,” Stiles let out a shaky breath as he looked up and met Scott’s eyes again, “It just makes sense that you two would be more versatile with that kinda thing, she’s sorta... Like very... Independent woman power shit, you know? Makes sense that she’d peg the fuck out of you,” Stiles chuckled and kissed Scott heatedly then, easing himself back down and fighting to stay patient.

Scott chased after Stiles’s lips and brushed the tips of their tongues together, spreading his fingers inside of his friend as he rolled his hips, sliding his length in Stiles’s hand, “Yeah, I guess.”

He kissed down along the other man’s jaw and waited until he felt Stiles relax to slip in a third finger, nipping at his skin to distract him from the burn, “So uh, I should probably ask, condom or no condom? I mean, I’m clean, can’t catch anything, but... There’s still always the matter of clean up. It’s whatever you want.”

Stiles pursed his lips, he hadn’t really thought of that, but he didn’t really want his first time to be done with the use of contraceptives - not that there was anything wrong with them, but-

“No,” He said as he mused aloud, “I wanna feel you in me, bare.”

Stiles combed the fingers of his free hand through Scott’s short black hair, the one on his friend’s length taking him more firmly and drawing smooth pumps from the beginning of his knot, to the top of his dick, “I dunno, that’s not weird, is it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Scott asked, grinning stupidly and peppering Stiles’s face with kisses, “Allison **never** lets me go in bare, with anal, I mean, which doesn’t make sense. You think it’d be the other way around, but no, she complains that it’s too much of a mess.”

The beta withdrew his fingers and scrambled for the lube bottle again, pouring some along his length before positioning himself, hand on his cock as he pressed the tip to his friend’s entrance, “I can’t knot you, nothing personal. It’s just a mating thing, and technically Allison is mine.”

He chuckled and pressed in slowly, “I’m so gonna come in you, though. God, you’re the best, seriously.”

Stiles burst out laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe, turning onto his side slightly as his face shaded red, “Oh my God, Scott,” He shook his head, taking in deep gasps of air as he collected himself. It was fucking weird how innocent and filthy Scott could sound at the **exact** same time.

Stiles grinned and pulled his friend in, kissing him and breathing heatedly against Scott’s lips as his chest heaved, still kind of chuckling, “I don’t even know what to do with that, how do you function as a human being? ” He sighed, “That whole comment just made me wanna pinch your cheek and let you fuck me simultaneously.”

Scott chuckled even more as he slid the rest of the way in, cheeks flushing and he shrugged, “I don’t know, dude, pretty sure some days I barely skim by.” It figured that their first time would be lighthearted and full of laughter, because it was just who they were, and he wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

“You’re tight,” The beta breathed, stilling himself and nudging his friend’s nose with his own, still smiling, “Doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Not really, I mean, it stings a bit, but it doesn’t really hurt,” Stiles said, reaching out to touch Scott’s waist, one leg lifting for comfort as he curled his other hands fingers in the back of his friend’s hair, staring into Scott’s large brown eyes as he tried to keep himself relaxed, the muscles wanting to clench out of reflex, but he willed them back.

Scott’s smile faded slowly and he tilted his head a little to kiss Stiles’s wrist, leaning down more to press a more intimate, open-mouthed kiss beneath his best friend’s ear, “Try to relax,” He murmured softly, taking Stiles’s earlobe between his teeth as he pulled back and pushed in, again. He remembered his first anal experience, and it had taken everything he had to not fight against it, to resist the intrusion.

The beta reached down and gripped the other man’s hip in his fist, gasping at the heat encompassing his cock, “Fuck, Stiles, you feel... Amazing, I knew you would.”

Stiles’s eyes widened as he sat up slightly, fingers pressing into Scott’s skin as he gripped the werewolf tighter and pressed his lips to his friend’s shoulder, “So do you, I... I’m not really sure what to say,” He chuckled, “I mean, I knew you were big, but I swear it feels like fifty times bigger on the inside.”

He felt the flush color his skin, far passed his shoulders, down his chest and back, and he tried not to cling to Scott ridiculously, even though he kind of wanted to. He laid back and breathed calmly, concentrating on his best friend, the other man’s expression, the familiar body pressed against him and his cock throbbed suddenly as he took it all in, ignoring the ache and thinking more about Scott.

Scott watched the blush break out all over Stiles’s skin and he moved slowly, pressing himself into his friend in long, slow thrusts, “Just tell me when you want more. Slow is good, but trust me, this isn’t the best part.” He smirked and steadied himself on one elbow, the hand he’d had on Stiles’s hip now wrapped firmly around his friend’s cock as he pressed his lips to the other man’s collar bone.

All Stiles remembered was Boyd pounding mercilessly into Erica, mounting her like a goddamn dog and Stiles wet his drying lips. He looked down to Scott’s hand and nodded, “I’m good, I think I’ve got the whole uh... 'Adjusted' part down, go ahead,” He wanted to add ‘just do it slowly’ to the end of that comment, but that seemed counterproductive.

Scott nodded slowly and leaned back on his heels, knees bracketing Stiles’s hips as he grabbed the other man by the waist, his own stomach clenching as he all but pulled his friend onto his cock, “Touch yourself, Stiles, it’ll make it feel better.”

The beta groaned and smiled wide at his best friend before letting his head roll back, knuckles going white with the grip he had on Stiles, focusing on the sound of their skin slapping and the way it echoed within his room.

“Right, yeah,” Stiles tried to think, body shaking as he reached down with numb fingers and wrapped his hand around his dick. He watched Scott, kind of in awe at what his friend was doing to him.

He arched slightly, but tried not to do anything like flail, in case he threw Scott off, “Holy fuck,” He said as he blinked and stared at the other man.

“Not bad, right?” Scott asked, leaning forward enough to kiss Stiles, hands moving to the underside of his friend’s thighs to push them up to his chest before drilling down into him, “Christ, this isn’t gonna take long, you feel too good.” That, and he could already feel his knot beginning to swell just slightly. It never took long for him to get off when he was in the middle of his heat.

Stiles gasped and dropped his head back, fingers curling against Scott’s side as he nodded, “Yeah, no, definitely not bad. I’m good, I-I’m close, especially if you keep doing that,” He drew his hand back along his dick, brows tightening together as he looked down between them, watching Scott the best he could and feeling his insides twist, “Oh God.”

“If I keep doing what?” Scott asked - even though he knew - and pushed Stiles’s legs up more, angling so that when he thrust in, he brushed right over his friend’s prostate, “ _This_?”

He smiled sheepishly and leaned down the best he could to steal a kiss, resting his forehead against Stiles’s as he panted, “Dude, I’m trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible, but if you don’t come like... **Now** , I’m about to bust a nut.”

“What, you want me to go first?” Stiles panted out, raising his brows and shrugging, “Okay, you just had to say so, I was good like... Three hours ago.”

He concentrated on the head of his dick, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and roughing the foreskin beneath his last two fingers, pulling the sheath up over the start of the head and his body arched involuntarily, toes curling as he came. It was different, with Scott thrusting inside of him, the thrum of his prostate being rammed causing his knees to wobble and he felt his walls clench around his friend’s dick.

“Oh God, oh God,” Scott winced as he felt Stiles’s walls clamp down around him, milking his orgasm from him to the point where he was shaking, knot expanding rapidly, so he pulled back before he accidentally knotted his friend.

He slumped down against Stiles and smiled wide, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder, “Can’t believe I came in you - I can’t believe you _let_ me. Oh man, that was awesome.”

Stiles chuckled and grinned, shifting slightly at the feeling of it, reaching up to lazily run his fingers through his friend’s hair, “It’s cool, dude,” He said, looking down at Scott’s knot as it swelled and his eyes widened. He reached out, touching it somewhat tentatively, “What’s it feel like, having a knot?”

“Doesn’t feel much different,” Scott admitted breathlessly, gasping as Stiles touched him, “It uh, I mean, it makes the orgasms stronger, and they’re fun when you can actually use them, but for the most part it’s no different.”

The beta propped himself up more on his elbows and grimaced guiltily at his friend, “Sorry it didn’t last long, my stamina is shit during my heats.”

“It’s cool, seriously, don’t apologize, buddy,” Stiles said, turning to Scott and leaning in to press a short, chaste kiss to his lips, “I’m just glad it was you, I’m glad you offered.”

He smoothed his hand over his stomach and took a deep breath, “Last thing I want is some jackass taking it who doesn’t deserve it, right? Or God forbid one of the other pups who aren’t in as much control of themselves as you were. Besides, I’d probably get bored if it lasted too long, right?”

“Depends on how good it is,” Scott shrugged flippantly and beamed before kissing the tip of Stiles’s nose, “I’m glad I asked, too. If I had a little badge that said ‘I took Stiles Stilinski’s virginity’, I’d wear that shit with pride, man.”

“At least this time you asked permission first, instead of just running with it,” Stiles rolled his eyes at the werewolf, “You stole my first kiss so fast, I didn’t even really have any time to enjoy it. I didn’t even really know what had happened for a moment.”

Scott’s eyes widened suddenly and he leaned up a little more to look at Stiles, brows knitted together, “I thought you weren’t mad at me, you said it was fine.”

He swallowed thickly, “I like... Rape kissed you.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “You did, you rape kissed me, it was horrible - some might say that the experience was... Traumatizing, even. I had to go to counseling just to get passed it. Every time you kiss me, I get flashbacks of the war, it’s like a trigger for me, now.”

Scott gaped at Stiles for a moment, body stock-still before shoving at his friend’s shoulder and chuckling, “You’re such a dickhead, I actually thought you were mad at me.” The beta sat up and pinned Stiles down, beginning to smile as he held the other man’s hands to the bed before nipping at his ribs for payback.

“I’ve already told you like a million times, it’s **really** hard to be mad at you, dumbass,” Stiles said, gasping and arching towards Scott’s mouth, “I **liked** the kiss, didn’t I? I kissed you back. I said it was fine, I mean, I’m kinda seriously glad you **were** my first kiss, because otherwise it would’ve been Erica.”

“And nobody but Boyd wants that on their permanent record,” Scott laughed and let go of Stiles's wrists, staring down at his best friend fondly before leaning down, stopping just before their lips touched, “Kiss me,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

Stiles stared back and reached up to touch Scott’s jaw line, eyes searching his friend’s for a moment before he arched his neck and took the other man’s lips within his own. His free hand moved again, running down the front of Scott’s body, along his chest and stomach, Stiles opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping passed the werewolf’s teeth.

Scott opened his mouth easily for Stiles and groaned at his best friend’s taste, his tongue moving slowly to brush against the other man’s as he breathed. He tried pulling Stiles impossibly closer, trying to enjoy the time with his buddy while he had it. It wasn’t like he got to see Stiles every single day, so he wanted to make sure his friend knew he appreciated the time they **did** have together.

They didn’t often kiss _deeply_ , sometimes it was pecks or short kisses, sometimes heated, but with the tongue and everything, that kind of wasn’t really common. Stiles was relieved that Scott didn’t end it at once, but added to it instead. He tried to do so as well, tongue tracing the tip of Scott’s carefully as he breathed and a soft, tight whimper escaped his lips.

Scott couldn’t help but groan at the sound that came out of Stiles, their noses brushing gently as he sucked on his best friend’s bottom lip, palm smoothing down the other man’s side, “Dude, making out with you is doing no good at sating my heat, I kinda wanna fuck you again already.”

“You goddamn werewolves and your goddamn heats,” Stiles said, but grinned wide and touched their noses together, “I could totally go again, you know.” He really **was** just as bad as they were, though, considering how often he got off, or thought about getting off, or dreamt about getting off.

“Yeah?” Scott asked hopefully, grin matching Stiles’s as he looked down between their bodies suggestively, “Wanna try doggy?” His grin widened and his eyes flashed bright amber, brow raised.

Stiles’s mind flashed back again and his mouth practically watered, dick going from half hard to completely erect within a second and he nodded, “Seriously? Yeah,” He agreed at once, sitting up and pressing his lips to Scott’s.

Scott chuckled when he noticed Stiles was just as hard as he was, leaning back and grabbing his friend by his hips, using his werewolf strength to roll him over like it was no big deal, “If you thought my stamina was bad before, you’re gonna think it’s horrible after this. Doggy is like... my kryptonite, man.” The beta positioned himself between Stiles’s legs and nudged them further apart with his knee, bending forward to place a kiss at the base of his friend’s spine.

“Hah, yeah, probably the same for me, I imagine,” Stiles admitted shamelessly, feeling chill bumps rise on his body as Scott kissed him.

He was already becoming addicted to this, and he wasn’t even **in** a goddamn heat like the rest of them. Maybe it was fortunate that so many of them were interested in him, but he liked that Scott was his first, and now second, apparently, “You think that’s like... A werewolf thing, or just you in general?”

“What?” Scott asked, kissing lower and grazing his teeth over Stiles’s left ass cheek, “Doggystyle?” He shrugged even though he knew his friend couldn’t see him, hands gripping Stiles and pulling his cheeks apart, licking his lips absentmindedly as he watched his come ooze out of the other man, “I don’t know, don’t exactly consult with everyone else.”

He pried his eyes away and looked at the back of Stiles’s head, “I’m gonna do something, just... **Don’t** freak out on me, alright? ”

It was probably weird that Stiles thought it was weird that Scott didn’t talk to the others about their sex position preferences, he wasn’t sure what that said about who he was becoming, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t normal to talk about those kinds of things, even though he likely would, himself.

Scott’s last comment confused him for a moment and he looked back curiously, “Huh? Why would I freak out?”

Scott smirked and leaned forward to run the flat of his tongue over his friend’s entrance, catching his come before it had a chance to drip down to Stiles's balls, humming around the flavor, “Fuck, that’s good.”

He’d been gentle with Stiles before, but he could only take so much of having the guy laid out in front of him before the wolf in him just wanted to take. The beta’s claws extended slightly and he curled his tongue against the rim, pushing in a little as he growled.

“Scott,” Stiles started, but shuddered at the feeling of the werewolf’s tongue, “Oh my God,” He muttered, eyes wide as he pushed back eagerly and his dick jumped against his stomach. He wasn’t really sure what the other man was doing, he’d already been stretched, _plenty_ , what would more do?

The beta’s growl died down and he pulled back, dick throbbing and he pressed Stiles’s upper half down against the bed before taking his hips up into his palms, sliding in effortlessly and pulling the other man back onto his cock at the same time, “ _Stiles_.”

Scott leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the skin between his best friend’s shoulders, slamming into Stiles without hesitation.

Holy **fuck**. Stiles nearly bit his tongue in half at the sound of his friend’s voice and he groaned as Scott pushed into him. He reached back the best he could, fisting the outside of Scott’s right leg as he took in his bottom lip and tried to keep **some** semblance of pace.

Scott watched in a sort of a dazed fascination as the tips of his claws laid against Stiles’s skin, his own hips pistoning mercilessly, ramming himself into the other man’s heat, “Fuck,” He growled, voice low and hoarse. The beta nosed at the skin at the nape of Stiles’s neck and bit down a little more roughly than he ever had before.

Stiles made some kind of broken, unusual sobbing sound, he wasn’t really sure **what** it was, but he just knew that like every fucking thing Scott was doing felt amazing, like it was too much at one time, “Scott, fuck,” He managed out, voice shaking as he shifted his knees for better purchase on the sheets, but he still slid with each thrust.

The beta reached around with one clawed hand, careful not to hurt his best friend as he wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s cock and started jacking him off, letting the skin between his teeth go before smearing kisses from one shoulder to the other, “Stiles,” He said again, tone warning, “ **Come**.”

Stiles shuddered and came at once, back arching, eyes watering as he choked on a breath of air. He thought before had been quick, but _this_ , and with Scott all... He wasn’t sure what, dominant? Intense? He some times forgot that Scott could **be** like that.

Scott smirked to himself when Stiles came, moving his hands back to his friend’s hips as he followed suit, body seizing up as he gasped and filled the other man up even more, pulling back so that his knot didn’t get stuck, “Jesus fuck, dude,” He breathed, and laid down beside Stiles, inexplicably more sated than he’d been before.

The beta blinked slowly as he stared up at the ceiling, “I’m sorry, doggy just... brings the wolf out of me.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Stiles slid his knees down on the bed, body still trembling and he moved in close, touching Scott’s jaw and pressing their lips together gently for a moment as he collected himself, “It’s cool, bud, you definitely won’t hear any complaints from me, like... Ever. That was seriously fucking hot.”

Scott rolled more to his side and all but buried his face in the crook of Stiles’s neck, slinging his arm over the other man, “Good, I’m glad. Nap? I’m fucking beat, man,” His mom wouldn’t be home until the next morning, he had time to indulge a nice little post-coital nap with his best friend.

Stiles grinned and slid his leg between Scott’s, smoothing their calves together as he pressed his lips to the werewolf’s dark hair, “Yeah, sounds good,” he liked being able to be this close with Scott.

It was probably something he’d felt before, but just ignored, wanting to be closer to his friend. Not in a serious way, not like mating, but the ‘no boundaries, no strings’ kind of thing really worked for him.


	8. Isaac

“Like ninety percent of these are going to be crossbow arrows,” Stiles said, knees on the floor of the jeep as Isaac handed him over the last of the branches. He piled them closer to the front this time because he had another trip after, for the plants.

Collecting variations of Monkshood was about as fun as bathing in stinging nettles, so Isaac probably wouldn’t be around for it, which was going to cut their outing together kind of short, and his only opportunity to do anything with the other man, before the heat was finished, was probably within the next twenty to thirty minutes.

Stiles strapped down the oak and turned to Isaac. He wasn’t sure if he should just plunge right in, or approach the werewolf carefully, but he kind of like the idea of making his own advance this time, since Isaac had already offered to come in the first place, and been somewhat flirty - if you could call it that.

“So, I don’t have to be out for Monkshood for another hour or so. I’m still having a hard time adjusting my schedule to accommodate the fact that you tag along, and you have claws.”

Isaac dusted his hands off on his jeans and furrowed his brows at Stiles, wanting to take the bait, but not wanting to at the same time, just in case Stiles was just talking to talk, “Okay, and?”

The beta raised a brow, smiling softly and focusing to keep his eyes on the other man’s, wanting more than anything to look at his lips, to feel them against his own. He could control himself for the most part, he’d always had more restraint than the others, but the affect Stiles was having on him was starting to break down his resolve.

“And,” Stiles sat with his knees bent, feet dangling from the back of the jeep, “It might not be ‘sidetracked’, if it’s intentional, but since you’re the one freeing up my time,” He shrugged, “The only way we can really fix it is by _wasting_ time, so why don’t you come here?” Isaac’s heat **had** to be getting to him, but it was kind of ironic that Stiles had lost patience first.

The beta moved slowly, honestly kind of taken aback by Stiles’s forwardness, but thankful for it at the same time. It was conflicting to feel somewhat confident one minute, and then timid and unsure the next, which was practically how he’d felt since Derek turned him. In all honesty, though, feeling conflicted was an improvement from feeling scared shitless all of the time.

Isaac stilled just before Stiles, hips brushing against the other man’s knees, and instead of laying his hands on Stiles’s hips like he wanted to, he planted them tentatively against the jeep on either side of the other man, gaze lifting slowly to meet his eyes.

Stiles stared back and grinned as his eyes flitted to Isaac’s lips for a moment, then back up to the dark blue orbs staring curiously at him. He wanted to kiss him, but, at the same time, he wanted to give **that** satisfaction to the werewolf, maybe help build his confidence up some. Stiles's own was probably getting to some kind of obnoxious point, likely, but he didn’t want it to sour possibilities.

“Go ahead,” He said softly, wetting his lips, “I’m not gonna bite, unless you want me to.”

Isaac moved a little bit closer after Stiles gave him the go ahead and let his gaze fall slowly to the other man’s supple lips, wolf keening inwardly at the way Stiles was looking at him in turn, “Not really into biting,” The beta admitted quietly. He looked up suddenly, still tentative as he leaned forward more, waist sliding between the other man’s legs and their noses touched.

Smiling nervously, Isaac tilted his head and kissed Stiles without force, feather light and sweet, still trying to gauge what was okay with the other man and what wasn’t.

Stiles reached up, cupping Isaac’s cheek in one hand as his body rose into the kiss. It was surprisingly gentle, but he felt his insides respond at once, stomach fluttering, heart rate speeding up as he smiled wider and hummed in approval. His thumb ran over Isaac’s sharp cheekbone and his other hand moved to touch the werewolf’s right forearm as his lips parted subtly and he tilted his head.

The way Stiles was reacting to him was enough to have Isaac pushing for more, though he continued to move slow, one arm wrapping around the other man’s waist gently as he reached up with his other hand to touch Stiles’s neck.

Fingers sliding along the warm skin until they were carding through the back of the other man’s hair, the beta breathed in sharply through his nose, applying more pressure to the kiss, desperation beginning to get the best of him and he parted his lips a little as well.

Stiles groaned as he opened his mouth more, tongue sliding out over Isaac’s lips as his legs spread wider. The hand on Isaac’s forearm had moved now, grabbing his waist, pulling him in close and Stiles tried to keep it slow, in case the other man was still kind of skittish, or uncomfortable. Isaac had always been somewhat more recluse than the rest of the pack, but that was something that drew Stiles towards him, being almost his polar opposite in that regard.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Isaac all but whimpered and licked the taste of the other man from his lips, hands finally dropping to grip Stiles by his hips. He felt his body reacting, but instead of grinding mindlessly against the guy, the beta just pressed closer so that there was no room between them, making sure Stiles could feel what he was doing to him.

Stiles moved his hand from Isaac’s waist as he broke the kiss, he met the werewolf’s eyes again and shifted back to make space between them as he reached down and unsnapped the button of Isaac’s jeans.

“Easy,” He said in reassurance, smiling as he spread his legs even wider still, shifting to the edge of the jeep as he collected his breath, “You’ve gotta tell me what you want, I’m good with anything. But how do **you** want this?”

Isaac looked down and watched Stiles, eyes widening slightly and his hands shook as his fingers barely slipped up under the hem of the other man’s shirt to feel a bit of his skin, “I’m not really picky,” He breathed, drawing his hands back.

The beta mimicked Stiles and tried to stay calm as he unbuttoned the other man’s jeans, feeling slightly more confident by the time he pulled the zipper down, “I just want you, it doesn’t matter how.” His eyes met Stiles’s and he shook his head once, “But you’re not doing this as some sort of favor, right? I mean... you definitely want this, too...” Isaac frowned slightly, “Don’t you?”

“Some sort of Favor?” Stiles frowned as well and went silent as he stared at Isaac before he responded firmly, “I want you. I want this. I don’t really do ‘favors’, that’s not who I am,” He leaned in and kissed Isaac gently, running his palm down the other man’s chest, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t really want it - and I do, Isaac.”

Stiles took the werewolf’s hand positioned at the front of his crotch and pressed it down on his erection still stuffed tight and uncomfortable in his jeans, “Of course I want you, why wouldn’t I?”

The beta shrugged halfheartedly, eyes locked to the groin of Stiles’s jeans and he moved his palm along the outline of the other man’s cock, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t humoring me or something.” But what he really meant, was that it was just kind of difficult for him to grasp the fact that anyone could want him like that. He didn’t hear the other man’s heart stutter when he spoke, though, and was immediately relieved.

“The only person I humor is myself, come on now,” Stiles kissed along Isaac’s jaw, meeting his eyes again as he unzipped the other man’s pants and tugged the werewolf towards him, “Come on, get up here, and I’ll show you just _how_ much I want you, you don’t gotta stay at a distance, not with me.”

Isaac nodded tentatively as a slow smile began to spread, leaning in and taking another kiss as he climbed into the jeep with Stiles, laying the other man back as his legs straddled one of Stiles’s thighs. The beta let his left hand wander up under his shirt, again, breath catching at the softness of Stiles’s skin.

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out where they both stood. He knew he’d been tentative just a couple weeks ago, completely inexperienced, he didn’t want to come off as cocky about what very, **very** little experience he had now, “Just out of curiosity, I wanna know what you know already, and it’s completely cool if you don’t know a thing, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Isaac stilled and shook his head, dark blonde curls moving just slightly, “No, I haven’t been,” He admitted softly, nibbling on his bottom lip, “I’ve kissed someone before, but it’s never progressed beyond that.” And it wasn’t so much as a kiss as it was an accidental brushing of lips.

Stiles grinned widely, “So I get this? This is mine first?” He looked at Isaac’s body and nodded as he considered the werewolf.

He wanted to kind of do what Scott had done for him, respect, trust, he wanted to make Isaac feel safe and cared for. Stiles was aware the guy had had a hard time of things, knowledge about the freezer Isaac had been locked in seriously pissed Stiles off, and he could only imagine how much Isaac had been through that none of them even knew about.

“If I do something you’re uncomfortable with, you let me know, and I’ll stop, okay?” He said first, the pad of his thumb brushing over the other man’s cheekbone before he leaned in and kissed it, “Lay down on your back by me.”

Isaac couldn’t help but smile at Stiles’s enthusiasm and he did as he was told, moving off of the other man to lay beside him, upper half propped up on his elbows as he watched Stiles, “Okay,” He confirmed.

Stiles rolled over into Isaac’s lap, leaning in as one hand took the back of his neck and pulled him in. He kissed the other man carefully, just as slow and soft as Isaac had been in the beginning, but also heated and eager, his free hand grabbing Isaac’s hip, the crotch of their jeans pressed together, both more or less open, but he played it careful first, getting them back into a somewhat wordless heat as his fingers combed through the soft waves of Isaac’s short hair.

The beta moved one hand to Stiles’s hips and pulled him down a little, desperate for more friction but too timid to ask for it, lips sliding effortlessly against the other man’s as he leaned up into the kiss.

“I can taste the others on you,” Isaac mentioned somewhat passively, breathing more harshly the longer he thought about it, and he kissed the other man, again, mustering up what little bit of nerves he had to brush the tip of Stiles’s tongue with his own.

“Is that weird?” Stiles asked, honestly curious, he hadn’t really thought of how it’d effect each member of the pack, “That’s probably weird, uh, sorry, it’s... Does it bother you?” He kissed back though, not really giving Isaac the time to answer as his tongue swiped out over the werewolf’s and he rolled his hips down, pressing their dicks together between their clothes and he gasped into Isaac’s mouth.

Isaac groaned and shook his head insistently, “No, it’s fine. I... I like it.”

He really liked it, honestly, but it was slightly disappointing that he couldn’t make out who was who. It was pack, though, that much he was sure of. Furrowing his brows, the beta looked down between their bodies and tried to arch up against the other man, chasing his lips eagerly.

Stiles raised his brows and grinned, he laid Isaac back once more, settling over him and pressing their bodies together as he rolled his hips down.

Now that his legs were straighter, his jeans slid down his thighs and the front tent of his boxers pressed firm against the front of Isaac’s pants before he reached down to push the werewolf’s lower as well. He sighed into the other man’s mouth, one hand rested on Isaac’s chest, thumb massaging his nipple through the front of his shirt.

Isaac gasped suddenly and gripped Stiles’s hips more firmly, feeling the way the other man moved atop him, “Please,” He uttered, voice desperate.

He’d went almost his entire heat without anything to sate him, and now he had a very willing Stiles on top of him. He needed _more_ ; more pressure, friction, anything he could get. He pressed his forehead to the other man’s before leaning in for another kiss, body thrumming with want.

Stiles kissed back, drawing his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, careful and insistent, licking slowly through, tasting the werewolf and teasing his tongue in turn. He rolled his hips down a few more times, causing his breaths to become shaky before he reached down and slipped his hand under the hem of Isaac’s tight boxer-briefs, grinning as he felt the soft satin fold of foreskin around the head of the werewolf’s dick, soaked from budding pre-come.

“Oh!” Isaac’s eyes widened and he had to fight not to bite down on his tongue, staring into Stiles’s eyes as his cock throbbed in anticipation against the other man’s hand.

“Oh my-that's...” He chuckled somewhat nervously and reached up to cup the nape of Stiles’s neck, kissing him softly and peppering some down along his throat, “That’s nice.” The beta touched one of the moles on Stiles’s neck with the tip of his tongue, free hand gliding over the cotton of the other man’s boxers, gripping Stiles’s dick with a loose fist.

“Yeah it is,” Stiles agreed, sliding the sheath of skin down the werewolf’s length and back up, “You’re uncut, that makes this like fifty times easier,” He licked his lips and pumped Isaac’s dick slow and firm between his fingers, stopping just at the base of the knot before working back to the head, “And it’s seriously hot.”

He arched his hips into Isaac’s hand tentatively, trying to let the other man work at his own pace, but it felt seriously good. He pressed his lips through Isaac’s hair and breathed slow as he started to consider a thought, keeping it to himself for the moment, though.

The beta raised a curious brow, eyes heavy lidded with lust as he kept looking back and forth at where his hand was on Stiles and what Stiles was doing to him, “You think it’s hot?”

He tugged the elastic band of the other man’s boxers down - moving tentatively so that Stiles could stop him if he wanted to - and felt his mouth water when he freed Stiles’s cock, “You’re uncut, too.”

Isaac smiled slightly and wrapped his fingers around Stiles, unsure of what the other man liked, so he touched Stiles the way that usually felt good for him - hand moving slowly, rolling the foreskin up over the tip, thumb brushing the slit on the downstroke.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out shakily, dropping his forehead to Isaac’s shoulder for a moment as he watched the werewolf explore him, “Yeah, of course I think it’s hot.”

He pushed Isaac’s boxers down almost completely, enough to free his length and finally get a good look at it, longer than his own, but slightly thinner, knot all darkly veined and curiously oval shaped.

He met the other man’s eyes again before grinning and kissing him, “It looks just as good as it feels. Do you know what ‘docking’ is?” He didn’t expect Isaac to, but it was okay regardless, he’d only read everything he could find about the act, and leading wouldn’t be a problem.

Isaac shook his head numbly, brows drawn tight in confusion, body practically vibrating with the need to get off, “No, but I have a feeling you’re gonna show me.” Which was completely okay with him, he liked learning new things, especially if said things involved new ways to get off.

“Yeah,” Stiles laid on his side, bringing Isaac to lay close to him, now facing one another on the bed of the jeep and he pulled the werewolf even closer still, pressing the heads of their dicks together. He tested the foreskin of each before rolling Isaac’s over the head of his own, then sheathing the other man’s with his.

Stiles let out a bated breath and met Isaac’s eyes as he took in his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing him. He held them firmly with one hand, carefully tugging Isaac’s length in his other palm as he laced their legs together.

The beta watched in fascination, gasping slightly when he felt the tip of Stiles’s cock against his own, catching the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth lightly, smiling as he let go, “Feels good.”

He rested his palm on Stiles’s neck, thumb brushing just beneath his jaw before glancing down, and the visual was enough to knock a gust of breath from him, “Wow.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Stiles agreed, letting them go slowly and moving down, kissing under Isaac’s jaw and along his neck.

Docking was fairly simple, but he kind of wanted his mouth on the werewolf - he still hadn’t given head yet, but before he offered it, he wanted to at least know he could pull it off. Stiles had had plenty of weird things in his mouth throughout the years, so it couldn’t really be _that_ much of a challenge, and he’d maybe practiced on vegetables, **maybe**.

He slipped his finger into the soft cup of skin around the head of Isaac’s dick and circled the tip, collecting a dollop of pre-come before bringing it to his lips and taking his finger into his mouth. He tasted himself at once, that familiar musky, bitter taste that men got from eating too many chips, but Isaac’s was kind of sweet and tangy. It was unusual, but he kind of already liked it.

“Oh my God, did you just-“ Isaac had been positive that there wasn’t much else Stiles could do to leave him breathless, but then the other man had to go and taste their pre-come, “You did.”

The beta’s cock gave an interested twitch and he snorted incredulously before grabbing the nape of Stiles’s neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss and groaning when he tasted their musk on the other man’s tongue.

Stiles kissed back as he turned them over once more, climbing onto Isaac, but positioning himself between the werewolf’s legs, instead of having his own wrapped around the other man’s waist. He pressed their bare hips flush, grinding their dicks together as he kissed Isaac in short sequences, one hand starting to move under his shirt.

The beta caught Stiles’s hand at once, clasping his wrist firmly and he shook his head, eyes wide as he thought about how close Stiles had been to touching a scar, “Don’t, Stiles, please.” He was hoping that maybe the other man would understand, considering he knew about Isaac’s past. Maybe Stiles could put two and two together without getting overly nosy about the werewolf’s reservations.

Stiles frowned as he stopped and met Isaac’s eyes, he could hear the plea in the other man’s voice and he nodded, leaning up to kiss him, to convey his understanding before he moved down.

He reached back to pull up his boxers and jeans for comfort, pressing firm kisses over Isaac’s shirt - if he couldn’t get to the skin beneath, he wanted to let the other man know that he **wanted** to. He carefully stepped down from the back of the jeep, leaning over it as he kissed the bare hint of skin around the hem of Isaac’s shirt, open mouthed and sloppy, wet as his tongue tasted the soft skin.

Isaac felt himself relax when Stiles seemed to be okay with not going under his shirt, and the kisses that the other man trailed down his chest was enough to make his eyes water.

Gasping, the beta reached up slowly and touched Stiles just beneath his jaw, watching the other man’s administrations in a sort of dumb-struck awe, trying to stay still. Everything had already been drawn out to excruciating lengths, so if Stiles continued the way he expected him to, he’d likely blow his load too early and embarrass himself.

Stiles found just the tail end of one of Isaac’s scars - that’s what he guessed it was, considering how the other man had reacted when he’d tried to lift the shirt. Nevertheless, he leaned in and kissed it, “You’re beautiful, you should know that.”

Sure, it was probably cheesy, or like a girly thing to say, but he meant it sincerely. Isaac was striking, just like the rest of their pack - all beautiful people - but Isaac felt like one of the few that **wasn’t** aware of that - Stiles planned to change that. He moved to the other man’s dick, mouth already watering to the point that he had to be careful not to drool everywhere.

He sucked the foreskin into his mouth first, tongue circling the inside before flicking down along the head and he looked up to gauge the werewolf’s response the best he could.

Isaac wanted more than anything to respond to Stiles, to tell him that he was wrong, but he didn’t trust his voice, so he stayed quiet, chest heaving as he watched the other man. It made his stomach twist up, to actually have someone pay attention to a certain part of his body - an imperfection, a flaw - and tell him essentially that he was beautiful regardless. It wasn’t true, and he’d accepted that a long time ago, but the attention still felt nice.

The beta met Stiles’s eyes and reached up to gingerly card his fingers through the other man’s hair, touching Stiles to distract himself from the warmth and suction around his cock, because he didn’t want the first time he got head to last all of two seconds.

Stiles smoothed a hand up Isaac’s side, down his chest again and stopped at his stomach, thumbing his navel, then circling around the base of the werewolf’s knot as he started taking in the rest of the length, now more accustomed to the taste. He groaned in approval as he pulled the tight boxer-briefs lower still, his free hand taking up Isaac’s balls and gently massaging them before he moved down, taking each into his mouth, tonguing the sac as he spread the werewolf’s legs wider.

He shook his head and almost whimpered as he breathed in Isaac’s scent, his body shaking as he fisted the other man’s shirt, “I’m not even a fucking werewolf, and you smell amazing to me.” He turned to kiss along Isaac’s hip, the jut of the bones, and sloppily sucking each dip of soft, milky white flesh before he returned to the werewolf’s dick.

The beta felt his throat dry out and he whimpered, brows still furrowed, still in shock that Stiles was actually doing this to him, “This is going to be over embarrassingly quick, especially with you doing stuff like that.” He’d never really seen a human scent a werewolf, naturally he’d seen it the other way around, but watching Stiles do it to him was enough to have his balls tightening up, cock lurching desperately.

“That’s alright,” Stiles assured, moving to suck Isaac’s foreskin into his mouth before he let go to elaborate, “As long as you feel good, it’s fine, that’s what I want,” He smirked at the werewolf and teased, “That’s the whole point, right?”

Stiles took the length up once more, pulling his own from his boxers and palming himself. He was pretty fucking close as well, but it was always easy for him to get off. He squirmed under the touch of his own hand, taking as much of Isaac’s dick into his mouth as he could before working the length in and out, sucking on each draw back.

Isaac propped himself up more on his elbows and practically gaped when he realized Stiles was touching himself as well, just another nail in the coffin. The beta hissed and squirmed just a little, fingers instinctively fisting a handful of the other man’s hair, “Uh, Stiles, I’m gonna-” He tried to warn, removing his hand from Stiles’s hair so he could pull away, “You need to- _ah_.”

The beta’s eyes watered a little, stomach beginning to tense up, “Oh God,” He moaned, unable to stop himself from coming, toes curling in his shoes as his vision momentarily whited out.

Stiles leaned in more, one hand on Isaac’s waist, holding him close, the other fisting the head of his own dick furiously. The forewarning was nice, but not really needed, Stiles had been prepared the moment he’d put his mouth on Isaac.

He felt the length pulse between his lips and the sudden gush of sweet come filled his mouth. Stiles swallowed in earnest, keeping it in his mouth long enough to taste Isaac and get a feel for the warm, sticky liquid before he pressed calming kisses down the shaft, licking around the base of the swollen knot and he finally came himself.

The beta laid still for a moment, like he’d been paralyzed with pleasure - likely from sustaining throughout the duration of his heat - and sat up when the smell of Stiles’s orgasm hit his nose, “I’m horrible,” He panted, reaching to grab the other man’s face with both hands, bringing him in for a kiss, “I should’ve touched you more.”

Isaac pulled his boxer-briefs up and slid out of the back of the vehicle before pulling his pants up, dragging Stiles closer by his shirt to wrap his arms around him, breathing his scent in and chuckling when he realized he hadn’t even given the other man time to tuck himself away, “Sorry.”

He ducked down and pulled Stiles’s clothing back up before touching his cheek, kissing him chastely, “And thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said firmly, staring up at Isaac and wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist, “You’re not horrible for just sitting back and enjoying yourself, man, that was my full intentions from the start. And if you’d touched me more than you did, I probably would've made a very, very premature mess, I’m kinda easy like that.”

He shrugged and reached up, combing his fingers through the back of Isaac’s hair, “Thank you.”

“Thank **me**?” Isaac raised a brow and took a deep breath, relishing the fact that he didn’t feel quite as strung tight, “For what? I mean, you literally did all of the work. I was kind of lazy.” He chuckled and kissed Stiles again, reaching down idly to button the other man’s pants.

“Yeah, thank you, are you kidding? I don’t care if you were lazy or not, which you weren’t,” Stiles moved to close up the back of the jeep, “It was good, and I’ve kinda wanted to blow you for a while now.”

He snagged the front of Isaac’s shirt and pulled him in, “I kinda wanna do a _lot_ more than just blow you, next time, though. Are you hungry? Because I’m starving.”

“Yeah, I was thinking hotdogs this time,” Isaac smirked and brushed Stiles’s chin with his thumb before moving around to the passenger side door. The beta hadn’t really allowed himself to think about a next time - even though he definitely wanted there to be one - so Stiles’s reassurance that there would indeed be a second time sated his nerves.

Stiles climbed into the driver’s side seat, pulling on his seatbelt as he started up the jeep, “Hotdogs it is, I know the best place for chili cheese dogs, it’s kind of amazing.”

Being with Isaac was almost the **exact** opposite of how it’d been with Erica and Boyd. It’d been closer, more intimate, less complicated, but he was worried about the other man’s self -esteem.

Isaac clearly had problems of his own with confidence and how he looked at himself, but Stiles was going to keep the promise he’d made to himself, he was going to give that confidence and self-esteem a severe boost every time he got the chance.


	9. Peter

Peter had picked up Stiles for the dinner date and proceeded to be both flirtatious and gentlemanly throughout the entire night. Stiles didn’t really know what to do with himself at this point. He knew he liked Derek, he’d wanted Derek for a **while** now, and he’d tried to remain adamant about that, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he might actually be falling for Peter.

After learning more about the man, talking with him and being around him on a more personal level, Stiles was finding himself in a position where he **enjoyed** Peter’s company. Sure, the guy had made some mistakes, done a few bad things, but he’d been driven to it - and Stiles was starting to feel like he might be seeing the man that had existed ten years ago, gentle and kind, but still sarcastic as Hell.

And what was the point in waiting on someone that had shown absolutely no interest in him? He made weapons for Derek constantly, looked into things, read up on stuff, and for nothing thus far.

Derek was still as distant with him as he’d been when Jackson had been the Kanima - untrusting, somewhat clipped, but unusually understanding every once in a fucking blue moon. Stiles was tired of holding out for something impossible.

He sat in the passenger’s side of Peter’s car as the older man parked in his driveway and he unbuckled his seat belt, “I’m guessing you wanna walk me up to the door, don’t you?” He said, smirking knowingly.

Peter cut the engine and removed his seat belt as well, still kind of enthralled at how well the date had went - even though Stiles tried to be persistent about the fact that it was- _'not, in fact, a date'_ , “I am a gentleman, after all,” The werewolf replied, grinning at the boy. Peter proceeded to get out of the vehicle and circled it to open Stiles’s door, offering a hand.

Stiles took it, even though he rolled his eyes, and climbed out of the car. It was weird to think that the man that had initially offered to give him the bite was the one now walking him to his goddamn door after a night of charming smiles and suggestive looks across the table, in the middle of a romantically lit restaurant.

Stiles, though, had insisted on a place where both families **and** couples went, a place he didn’t have to wear a suit, and where his meal wasn’t going to be over twenty bucks, because even over eleven kind of made him sick, “You’d probably have to do it regardless, **I** barely trust my house after eight. It’s not nearly as warded as Derek’s. Though your scent alone is bound to chase away anything within a considerable distance.”

Peter took Stiles’s hand and drew the boy in by the arm, linking their forearms as he walked him up to the porch, “Well now, Stiles, I’m not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment.”

He side glanced the younger man and smiled, it was impossible not to, “Nuance I suppose, depends on whom you ask these days.”

“I’d rather it chase them away then attract them,” Stiles said, chuckling, “If that helps. On an average day, ninety percent of my compliments are more intended to be insults anyways, this one really wasn’t though, promise.”

He pulled his keys from his back pocket and stared at the older man, “Thanks, for dinner, I didn’t actually think I’d like it as much as I did. That’s also a compliment.”

Peter stared back fondly, smile fading to a tight-lipped grin, “And thank you, for actually humoring my company when you very clearly didn’t have to.”

He’d been impressed that the younger man had actually made the time for him, delighted that Stiles didn’t back out of dinner at the last minute. Perhaps he was actually getting to the younger man with entrusting him with actual knowledge of his past, giving Stiles a glimpse of the man buried beneath the hardened, scarred shell.

“I didn’t even agree to it in the first place just to humor you,” Stiles clarified, “If I wanted to do that, I would’ve put on a performance of some kind.”

He pulled his arm from Peter’s and turned to the older man completely, “I freed up time because I wanted to go on a date with you,” He leaned in then, pressing his lips to Peter’s somewhat confidently.

Peter was taken aback by the sudden advance, but he reached up before Stiles could pull away and cupped the younger man’s jaw, kissing back intensely with his brows drawn together, “You made it perfectly clear that this wasn’t a date,” The werewolf breathed against Stiles’s lips, stepping closer.

After all the years he’d spent with his eyes on Stiles, the numerous efforts he’d put into trying to woo him, he never imagined that any of it would’ve paid off. Stiles tasted sweet, remnants of their dessert coating the boy’s lips in a delectable sheen that made the werewolf want to nibble and lick.

“It was a date,” Stiles responded, feeling his insides coil as Peter moved in, as the hand held his face in place and it was like Stiles’s feet were melting or something. He reached up to touch the biceps of the older man’s right arm, staring into his eyes as he smiled still, his other hand dropping his keys as he shifted even _closer_ to Peter and kissed him again, more heated than before, keeping their gazes locked as he did so.

“I knew it was,” Peter murmured breathlessly and moved his free hand to Stiles’s hip, drawing the boy in so that their bodies were flush. He’d often dreamt of what it’d feel like to have the younger man so close, wondered how Stiles’s lips would move against his own. And normally his imagination was quite vivid, but the reality trumped his thoughts, easily.

The werewolf brushed his thumb against the soft pocket of Stiles’s lips and slid it down to the boy’s chin, tilting the younger man’s mouth open to curl their tongues together.

Stiles felt his body heat considerably, reaching up to grab Peter’s neck, to pull him in as he turned his head just slightly and his brows shot up to the top of his forehead, body aching for the older man. The stubble around Peter’s lips scratched unusually and Stiles gasped more through his nose than his mouth as he finally closed his eyes.

The corner of Peter’s mouth curled up into a triumphant grin when he smelled Stiles’s arousal, taking pride in the fact that he was the one causing it - the smell sharp, warm and so heady that it was like he could taste it. The werewolf growled quietly and brought Stiles’s bottom lip between his own, sucking gently and tracing it with his tongue as his arms encased the entirety of the younger man’s waist.

Stiles swore his eyes watered from the growl, he could almost feel it in his own chest and he reached up with his other hand as well, touching Peter’s jaw as he whimpered and pressed into the kiss so hard it almost hurt.

With the rest of the pack, it’d been completely different, Scott was his best friend, and Isaac had been tentative and shy, Erica and Boyd both just wanted to fuck his brains out, but this was something different. It was more than when he and Scott got heated, and it was doing something to him, something more than just turning him on.

Peter stepped backwards, but dragged Stiles along, not even breaking the kiss as he stumbled a bit and collapsed back onto a lawn chair of some sort, the likes of which happened to be tucked within the shadows of the porch. He pulled Stiles down atop his lap and gripped his hip with his left hand, right wandering up the boy’s chest as he nipped a little more harshly at the younger man’s lips.

“Peter,” Stiles breathed against the older man’s mouth, thankful that they were sitting because he was sure he’d been getting wobbly from standing up.

It was a little more than what he’d been going for, considering he’d only meant to just kiss the werewolf and go inside, nothing else, but his insides were practically screaming for more. He hadn’t been with any of the others for almost a week, but, even then, he probably would’ve still wanted the older man just as much.

He tried not to grind down on Peter’s dick, but he was still pretty sure he did - his mind was steadily becoming filled with just the need to rough it out or something.

Peter groaned as his brows raised, continually flabbergasted that Stiles was reacting to him this way, and he tried to shift his hips up to reciprocate, “You have no clue what you do to me, do you?” The werewolf asked rhetorically, panting against the younger man’s lips. Reaching up under Stiles’s shirt, he extended his claws and drew the tips of them down the boy’s bare side delicately.

“Oh my God,” Stiles gasped at the claws, and if he was turned on before, he wasn’t sure what the word was now, but he kind of felt like Stiles-shaped jell-o.

He needed to back off, or they’d really have a problem, like seriously soon, “I should go,” He breathed against Peter’s lips, “This was nice, and I seriously want more, but I... I gotta go,” He pulled off of the older man’s lap, flailing as he turned to pick back up the keys.

He looked to Peter again, “This-this was nice, really - I mean it - thanks, Peter.” And he stepped inside and closed the door.

“Stiles, wait,” Peter said at once and groaned at the loss of contact, sitting forward and frowning as he watched the younger man go inside.

If he’d wanted more and was enjoying it as much as Peter, then what exactly was the point in backing off entirely? Sighing, the werewolf sat back in the chair for a moment and winced as he reached down to readjust his hardened cock. It was probably a smart idea to stay put for a moment anyways, or the small walk to the car was likely to be lop-sided and particularly painful.

Stiles stood still for all of five seconds, dick so hard it fucking hurt, and he didn’t really like leaving Peter so abruptly. The man had been good to him, was fucking seriously hot, and knew how to use his claws and teeth in ways that Stiles knew were going to lead to some kind of fit if he didn’t do something fast - he wanted more.

Just the kissing, just the man’s arms around his waist weren’t enough to satisfy him. He touched his lips and sighed at how swollen they felt from the werewolf’s little nips. He could feel the stubble burn around his mouth and his cock throbbed angrily, as if to say ‘what the fuck are you doing, you moron?’.

Stiles turned back and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch once more and flinging himself into the older man’s lap again, grabbing the collar of Peter’s shirt, yanking him in and nearly smashing their lips together.

Peter’s eyes widened just slightly and he grunted when Stiles’s kissed him, kind of surprised the younger man had had second thoughts and returned to him. The werewolf licked his way into the boy’s mouth easily, Stiles’s lips pliant under his as he took what he wanted, pulling the lithe body down harshly to grind their cocks together.

“Did I do something wrong before?” He asked, tone low and gravelly as he tilted his head to graze his teeth along Stiles’s jaw, kissing the skin just beneath it.

“No, no, definitely not... The exact _opposite_ , really,” Stiles breathed as he dropped his head back, hands curling in the hair on the back of Peter’s neck as he pressed his hips down into the grinds of the older man’s waist, “I just... I’m really easy with this stuff, I don’t do it often enough. And you feel seriously good. I was gonna cut it short, but that’s pretty much inevitable, really.”

Stiles looked back down to Peter then, “I don’t know, I thought a lot really fast, I just wanna do this with you, instead of fisting my dick like a beast, with my lip between my teeth, locked in on the other side of the door while you drive away.”

“Glad I didn’t drive away, then,” Peter admitted and moaned, bucking up and pulling Stiles down in earnest, rolling his hips repeatedly as his chest heaved.

The werewolf opened his mouth against the younger man’s neck and licked specifically over the pulse point, in a sort of lust hazed state as he nipped at the enticing strip of skin playfully, “I’d really like to mark you... May I?” Stiles was a smart boy, even in such a state he would likely understand the implications of such an action, he’d understand what it meant.

Stiles responded at once, tilting his head away in a submissive gesture, giving Peter room, “No, fuck, please, do it,” He said breathlessly, body all but trembling with need and hunger.

Goddamn, he felt so twisted up, like he’d been the first time he was with Scott, so pent up with lust that it was like **he** was in heat. Normally, when he felt like this, he’d just fucking jack off for hours, or read _lots_ of fanfics. But with Peter’s hands on him, offering to mark him, he just wanted those fucking teeth on him - and the claws, he really wanted the claws again.

Peter felt his body thrum with excitement as Stiles tilted his head and bared his neck, hands sliding up under the boy’s shirt, claws extending once more and the tips pressed into the younger man’s skin slightly as the werewolf held him in place.

He moved slow in contrast to the rest of them, brushing his nose along the skin teasingly as his mouth watered. Opening his mouth and placing his teeth at the crook of Stiles’s neck, Peter groaned and bit down, sucking desperately to leave his mark.

“Ah,” Stiles’s body shook, reveling in the feeling of the teeth on his skin, the sharp sting of Peter marking him, the claws on his flesh and he made some kind of breathless, awed, yelping sound as his dull finger nails scratched through the older man’s hair. He fought not to buck, he knew Peter’s claws were as sharp as knives, and as strong as adamantium, likely, but the restraint it took not to do so caused a groan to escape his mouth and he bared his neck even more, “Oh God.”

Peter growled at Stiles’s display of submissiveness and pulled his hips down carefully, teeth still locked in place as his tongue lashed over the skin. He was just as gone as the younger man was, wolf keening inwardly and whining for more. It wasn’t necessarily his first rodeo, but the fact that he had Stiles practically falling apart in his lap was enough to have him close already.

The werewolf released the skin and laved at it again, kissing the purpled flesh and grinning as he observed the mark. One clawed hand moved back from the boy’s hip to grasp his jaw, pulling Stiles into a mouth bruising kiss as he bucked up suddenly, “You taste incredible, makes me want to lick every inch. Riddle your perfect little body with more marks.”

Stiles whimpered at the comment, rocking his body in Peter’s lap, desperate and needy for release, running his fingers over the side of the older man’s face.

He felt like he was going to explode, having the older man say such things, and he had a vivid imagination, thinking of how it’d feel to be marked all over by Peter, “I want that,” He admitted at once, lips pressed against the older man’s before he leaned in and took Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth.

Peter moaned aloud and retracted his claws to grip at Stiles’s hips a little more firm, practically grunting with the force of him pulling the younger man down against his cock, each thrust eliciting a small groan, “I want that, too. I want you.”

It was frightening how just those three words meant more to him than most, meant more than Stiles likely understood. The werewolf nipped at the younger man’s chin and smeared a line of warm, open mouthed kisses down to the other side of Stiles’s neck.

“I want you,” Stiles responded, and he was actually telling the truth. It kind of surprised him, but Peter had been working his way in all night, and Stiles honestly believed that the older man was changed, that he wanted Stiles, that he had for a _while_ , and what was wrong with that? It was about fucking time someone **did**.

He gasped as he felt his orgasm building, the dull ache of it causing him to rut against Peter, hand running down the older man’s chest and stomach, clasping his waist as Stiles rolled his hips more pointedly, “I want you,” He said again, voice tight as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Peter tried not to gape at the younger man when Stiles’s heart didn’t stutter even in the slightest, but he ended up doing so anyways, smiling slowly as he pressed his lips to the boy’s ear, “ _You can have me_.”

He could **smell** just how close the younger man was, could practically taste the salt of his come on his tongue, so he rutted up more desperately and let the warmth of his own climax take him over. Gasping as he came, the werewolf growled low in Stiles’s ear, “ _Come for me, Stiles_.”

Stiles choked on a breath of air as he came, eyes watering, teeth clenched tightly together as he dropped his forehead to the older man’s shoulder. He was a trembling mess, heart beats so loud he could hear it, and he turned his nose against Peter’s neck as he blinked the tears from his eyes, panting raggedly as he dropped down from his high.

His hands and arms shook as he wrapped them over the werewolf’s shoulders, touching his hair and breathing Peter in deeply as he smiled to himself, “Damn.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Peter sighed his contentment and moved slowly to wrap his arms around the younger man’s waist, breathing Stiles in as much as Stiles breathed **him** in. It was a lot to take in, a lot to process - and although he wanted to believe that it’d just be as easy as that, he still had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his gut; misgivings about their situation. It was all a little too good to be true.

The werewolf kissed Stiles’s temple and smiled as well, drinking in as much of the sight before him as he could, because he knew it wouldn’t last.

“The only thing that would make this better,” Stiles breathed, pressing kisses to Peter’s jaw and chin, down his throat as he hummed and nosed through the stubble, “Was if you maybe helped me upstairs, I seriously don’t think I could do it myself, I’d probably break my neck or something, and that’s the last thing any of us want.”

“I’d be happy to,” Peter smiled wider and stood, lifting Stiles with him like the weight was nothing, hands moving to grip the younger man by his ass.

The werewolf paced slowly, opening the door and closing it, laying a trail of kisses along the boy’s neck as he took him upstairs and into his room. He didn’t just throw him down, or set his feet back on the floor, because Stiles deserved better than that - so Peter laid the younger man down gently, his body curling forward as well and he stared into Stiles’s eyes for a moment, “I suppose this is where I take my exit. I imagine it’d be terribly awkward if you’re father came home to find me here.”

“That probably **would** be awkward, and the last thing I want is him drawing a gun on you,” Stiles leaned up and pressed their lips together again, “We’ll get to it at some point, though.”

He ran his hand through the stubble once more and stared into Peter’s eyes, “If it’s any consolation, I’d like that, I’d like you to stay at some point.” Goddamn, he did, he wanted it then and there, but he knew it’d be moving too fast, **way** too fast.

But the thought of waking up in the older man’s arms, being touched by those hands even though he was barely aware of his surroundings, was seriously nice, “I don’t really want you to go **now** , but it’s kinda gotta happen.”

“I understand completely,” Peter nodded and rested his palm on Stiles’s hip as he leaned down a little more, stealing a slower, more sensual kiss, enough to practically take his breath away, “I’ll talk to you later.”

The werewolf pressed a small kiss to the younger man’s chin and pushed himself up off of the bed, smiling at Stiles before turning and leaving the house. If he’d been smitten before, he was head over heels now.

Stiles turned onto his side after a good while, still kind of overwhelmed by everything that had just taken place. He grinned wide and pressed his face into his pillow, screaming into it for a moment before he stood, walked downstairs, locked the door, and then he went back up to change and shower.

He stood in front of the mirror first, staring at the mark Peter had made on his neck, and he traced the little pricks of each tooth, darker than the rest.

Stiles pressed them and gasped as he did it, remembering how it’d felt to have the older man sucking at his neck and his dick was already hard again, “I need help,” He all but whimpered, palming himself as he turned the shower on and stepped under the spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn everyone, as an aside, that it's possible fer this rp/fic to go on hiatus or end randomly at some point. Most of ours seem to go that way. But I'm putting up all we have fer now, so that readers can enjoy it. PLEASE, don't go on reading thinking that it'll be completely concluded, the same goes fer the rest of our werks.
> 
> -WincestSounds


	10. Derek

Peter left Stiles’s house with a little more pep in his step than he’d had before, grinning to himself all the way home. So, naturally his nephew would be waiting in the dark of his home, waiting to spoil the evening he’d had with his 21 questions and that brooding stare.

He wasn’t sure it was possible to taint his mood, though, because something he’d wanted for years was now within his grasp. Derek could try, but he’d likely not succeed.

“Nephew,” The older man sighed and moved from the door, hanging his coat up on the coat hanger as he narrowed his eyes at Derek, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The moment Derek overheard Peter’s offer for a dinner date with Stiles, he’d been somewhat uneasy. He knew that Stiles would never be interested in his uncle as anything more than **maybe** a friend, so he’d tried not to worry. He trusted the young man’s judgement.

It was when Stiles hadn’t **cancelled** the date that he really got an unnerving feeling in his gut, and he’d shamelessly camped out at his uncle’s house, waiting in fear for the older man to return. He’d only hoped it would be **without** Stiles. He’d thought it over plenty of times, but he still didn’t know what he would’ve done if Peter had came home with the younger man clinging to his arm, or pressing him against the door before they were even inside. Derek probably would’ve killed him.

As it was, though, it was worse. The scent of Stiles hit him like a hard punch to the gut and his eyes widened as he stared at his uncle. It wasn’t **just** Stiles. It was arousal, it was release, _seed_.

Derek saw red at once and balled his fists, “What did you do to him?”

Peter rolled his eyes at the younger man and looked pointedly at his nephew’s hands, “Sad, really, that anger is so easy for you - your go-to emotion.”

He stood before the other alpha and crossed his arms, letting the other man’s mind run rampant a little more before he spoke, “You can calm down. I didn’t force him into anything, it was consensual. Though, I’m not so sure I understand why it’s any of your concern.”

The thought of anything between Peter and Stiles being consensual made Derek’s anger flare up even more and he shook his head in denial, even though his uncle’s heart didn’t speed up or falter in the slightest, “Stiles is better than that, he wouldn’t lower his standards for you.”

He knew he was just trying to convince it to himself, wanting it to be true, but fearing for the worst. The younger man’s scent was all **over** Peter, it was almost suffocating.

Peter disregarded the insult almost immediately, let it roll off of his shoulders so to speak, because his nephew’s anger was beginning to make a little bit of sense. Eyes widening almost comically, he chuckled and raised a brow, “I think I understand what’s going on here, you’re **jealous**.”

Peter huffed somewhat indignantly, “You’re attracted to him,” He accused, “You think he wouldn’t lower his standards for me, but you think he would for you? The guy who never shows any interest in him, the guy who practically treats him like the pack slave.”

“I don’t treat him–” Derek growled and flashed his eyes in warning, “Stiles **knows** that’s not how I think of him. And you know it isn’t, either. Just because I’m not following after him like an idiot, hanging onto his every word and making sure he’s comfortable, doesn’t mean I care about him any less. He doesn’t want you, he knows what you’ve done.”

“Correct, he does, but unlike you, he’s able to see that I’ve repented,” Peter said calmly, unaffected by his nephew’s theatrics, “Stiles has a big heart and he’s able to forgive.”

He narrowed his brows at the younger werewolf, “How would you know what he wants, have you asked him? Because earlier...” Peter chuckled dryly, “And this is the funniest thing, you’re going to love it. **Earlier** , he informed me that he wanted me... After I told him something of the same sort. So please, do go on about how he doesn’t _want_ me.”

Derek roared angrily and moved to Peter, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him back against the wall, “No!”

He stared at his uncle, feeling his insides twist because, even though he didn’t want it to be true, Peter still wasn’t lying, “Why are you doing this? Why are **you** interested in **Stiles**?”

“You’re not blind, Derek, look at the boy,” Peter said, glancing down to where his nephew had fistfuls of his shirt, “He’s werewolf bait, prime mating material.” And while part of that was true, he was being slightly crude to piss his nephew off even more. It wasn’t just Stiles’s looks he was after, it was his mind and personality as well, anyone would be lucky to call Stiles their own - and he fully intended to do just that.

Derek huffed and glared darkly at Peter, pushing him harder into the wall as he seethed, “It’s more than that,” He insisted, sizing his uncle up, “You _love_ him,” It came out as more of an accusation than anything else he’d said so far, and he felt the actual fear start to sting painfully inside of him, “Don’t you?”

Peter was about to respond, but then he closed his mouth, because the other alpha would know if he was lying. Instead, he just stared back at the younger man, willing him to draw his own conclusions. The only ones who needed to know his true feelings were him and Stiles, not his nosy, over-temperamental nephew.

Peter’s silence said enough, and Derek felt a fear so deep he didn’t think it was even possible. He hadn’t worried before, and he’d took his time with Stiles out of respect for relationship growth. He figured he’d wait it out, give it time to change, to expose his feelings to the younger man gradually.

No matter what Peter did or said to Stiles, Derek hadn’t had to worry because _how could he become interested in such a man_. Had Stiles, **of all people** , forgiven Peter? How **could** he?

Derek’s teeth grew out, sharp and glistening as he leaned in, “You’re mistaken,” He said, fists pushing into his uncle’s chest, “Whatever feelings he has for you, it’s not the way you think it is. He wouldn’t mate with you, not in a million years, he’d never let you mark him, or knot him - it’s just sex, like with the rest of them.”

“That’s where I’m afraid **you’re** mistaken,” Peter growled back just slightly, becoming fed up with being shoved around like a rag doll, “He’s already let me mark him, practically begged for it, even wanted more. Sometimes I wonder if you really know the boy as well as you think you do.”

Derek hadn’t been around while he was with Stiles, he didn’t truly know the sincerity of the words they’d exchanged. The younger alpha was just saying things to sate himself, trying to bury himself in denial.

“When I find out what really happened,” Derek’s eyes bore into Peter’s as he leaned in close and spoke low, “ _ **And I will**. If I find out that you put a mark on him, if you touched one **hair** on his head, I’ll rip your throat out._ ”

He pushed away from Peter and left the house, body shaking with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the notes of Chapter 9, please, read this:
> 
> I just want to warn everyone, as an aside, that it's possible fer this rp/fic to go on hiatus or end randomly at some point. Most of ours seem to go that way. But I'm putting up all we have fer now, so that readers can enjoy it. PLEASE, don't go on reading thinking that it'll be completely concluded, the same goes fer the rest of our werks.
> 
> -WincestSounds


	11. Stiles

The problem with waiting to confront Stiles, Derek realized, was that he ended up with too much time to stew in the possibilities, and the anger he felt towards his uncle boiled to an alarming level.

All throughout practice he kept his distance from Stiles, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his betas, who oddly enough seemed to be listening and getting along for once - the majority of them, anyways.

He waited until everyone was leaving and moved to catch Stiles before he got in his jeep, hand gripping the younger man’s forearm, “Stiles, wait.”

The alpha swallowed, “Can I talk to you for a minute? ”

Stiles stopped and looked around in confusion before glancing down to the hand on his arm, and then he met Derek’s gaze somewhat tentatively, “Uh, yeah,” He said as his brows dropped, furrowing curiously, “Of course you can.”

Derek scented Stiles from a distance and felt the panic subside a little when he smelled Scott more than anything, his grip tightening somewhat as he led the younger man to the side of the house, away from the prying eyes of the few betas left hanging around.

Once out of eyesight, he finally let go, expression firm and brows drawn tight, “Did you go out with Peter the other night? ”

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly, looking back towards his jeep, “But you already know that, you heard him ask me.”

He didn’t really like being confronted about such questions, let alone taken aside like some kind of five year old. Scott **had** warned him about asking about Peter to Derek in the first place, just to make sure, but he’d figured if Erica and Boyd, and now Isaac weren’t a problem with the man, why would Peter be?

“Why do you ask?”

The alpha clenched his jaw as he stared at Stiles, hands balling up into fists at his sides and he moved forward and grabbed the younger man by the jaw, tilting his head somewhat forcefully and jerking the shirt aside with his other hand. The second he saw the mark, he felt his body shake with anger - fear, even - and he pressed his nose to the tainted skin.

Derek had to fight the bile rising in his throat when he smelled Peter, stepping back to look at Stiles with wide, disbelieving eyes, “You let him _mark_ you?” The alpha asked, growl vibrating in his chest.

“Umm, yeah?” Stiles responded, looking at the older man in confusion and straightening his shirt back up.

Derek was very **clearly** pissed about what he’d done, but he couldn’t really think if _why_ , “How is that a problem? And how is it any of your business what Peter and I do? It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

Instead of pointing out **why** exactly it was a problem, Derek decided to take a different route, “You’re part of **my** pack, it has everything to do with me. He’s my uncle, Stiles.” The alpha huffed indignantly, “Why would you let him do that to you, knowing what it means? The guy wants to..." He trailed off, like the words were getting caught in his throat, "He wants to _mate_ you."

“Would you, for once, not treat me like I’m a fucking idiot?” Stiles shifted feet, getting defensive finally, “I’ve been aware of his feelings **and** his intentions for a **while** now. I let him mark me because I _wanted_ him to, is that really just **that** hard to understand? He’s your uncle, yeah, okay, what of it? It’s not some statutory rape thing, I’m old enough to make **smart** choices on my own, and you’re not my goddamn dad.”

He looked away in annoyance and sighed in frustration, “You’re my alpha, why is this a problem?”

Derek groaned miserably and fisted the back of his own hair before meeting Stiles’s eyes, pacing in front of the human, “You _wanted_ him to,” He repeated incredulously, aggravated because the younger man hadn’t lied, “And it’s a problem because **I** am your alpha. Me, Stiles, not him.” But what he really meant, was that Stiles should’ve chosen him to mate with, not Peter.

“Yeah,” Stiles blinked as he agreed, “I know that, I know you’re the alpha, I saw you rip Peter’s throat out to attain it. I knew you **before** you were an alpha, and I’ve been by your side ever since. You don’t have to remind me of who and what you are, trust me, I know."

"And so someone’s attracted to me in a more permanent way, finally, and I like him back. Is it really that hard to conceive? You haven’t complained about the others, and you’ve **gotta** know I’ve been messing around with them, because, really, who doesn’t? Just because I wanna be with Peter... It doesn’t change how I look at you, not in the slightest. You’re still my alpha, and I still respect you, Peter doesn’t change that.”

“No, it’s not difficult to conceive at **all** ,” Derek responded, stilling finally as he stared at Stiles, “And I don’t mind the others because I know it’s not serious, they don’t want to mate you. If anything, your arrangement with them has been helping their performance, but this thing with Peter-”

He shook his head and looked down, “It’s _Peter_ for fuck’s sake,” The alpha spit out, as if it explained everything.

Stiles watched Derek nervously, hesitating for a moment and then reaching out to touch the werewolf’s arm, “Look, I... I’m sorry, I should’ve asked or something. I should’ve told you, at least. I know you don’t wanna forgive him for what he’s done, but he’s changed, he’s a good person. Can’t you just trust my judgement and respect my choices, even if it’s weird that I’m dating your uncle, of all people?”

Derek looked at where Stiles was touching him and tried to keep his breathing calm, irritated beyond belief, because he’d been sure that Stiles had had his head screwed on straighter. And it hurt, to think that the one person he wanted to mate, wanted to be mated by his uncle.

The alpha lifted his head slowly to look into Stiles’s eyes, feeling somewhat betrayed, although he didn’t have any right. All of this was his fault, he’d waited too long and pushed Stiles too far, didn’t step up and bite the bullet to **show** Stiles how he felt.

“I trust you,” Derek admitted quietly and shook his head, “But I don’t trust him.”

He pulled his arm away and stalked off, not even bothering to look back at the younger man as he made his way to the Camaro, desperate to make distance because he felt like he needed to hit something.

Stiles sighed in annoyance and walked to his jeep, climbing into the driver’s side seat and dropping his head back.

He kind of understood where Derek was coming from, but the guy had to let it go sooner or later, it was only a matter of time. Stiles would just have to wait it out and hope that it happened **sooner**. He still had feelings for the alpha - more than feelings - even though they were completely wasted, but they made him feel kind of guilty.

It wasn’t reasonable guilt, surely, he was only feeling guilty for ‘cheating’ on a man that wasn’t interested in him. He had a goddamn given right to pick who he wanted, at this point, and go figure Derek had to question him about it like the other guy was entitled to do so. _And he wasn’t._


	12. Lydia

After the fight, or argument, or disagreement with Derek, Stiles spent a good amount of time alone, instead of meeting up with the pack. He texted Peter back and forth, as often as possible, but the older man was well aware of what had transpired between them, and didn’t take it personally. That was the thing about Peter in particular, that he liked, the guy was fucking rational, unlike Derek. He saw Scott a bit, but they were both so busy that time some times managed to pass without either of them really noticing.

It was about two weeks after the fight when Stiles was in the middle of lacing ropes of garlic that he got a text from Lydia, asking him - or more like telling him - to come over that evening. He didn’t really have anything too important to do, and though he was over her, and had been for a while, she was still **Lydia** \- and they didn’t often talk, but he liked to take the opportunity to shorten the space between them some.

Stiles climbed out of the jeep and hopped up the front steps to her house, stopping before the door and ringing the bell as he looked around the front hedges.

* * *

Lydia lived for gossip, so when Allison had filled her in about Stiles’s sexcapades - and had informed her that she and Scott were thinking about a 3-some with him - the information got under her skin, made her want a taste of what everyone else was raving about. She knew that Stiles didn’t have feelings for her the way he used to, but he was still a guy, and if she came onto him, she’d likely get what she wanted.

Lydia moved to the front door in nothing but a dark purple nighty - thankful that her parents were out of town - and opened the door, smiling sweetly at Stiles, “Glad you came, come on in.”

Stiles looked Lydia over and felt his cheeks heat. It was her house, she had the right to dress comfortably, but **damn**.

He quickly averted his eyes and stepped inside, smiling slightly as he looked around the house, “Uh, yeah, no problem. I mean, you’re pack, right? Did you need something? Anything I can uh... Help... With?”

“Yes, actually,” Lydia closed the door and locked it, turning to pat Stiles on the chest before walking down the hall to her room, “I don’t like that we don’t talk much anymore, not that we ever talked a lot in the first place, but I was hoping we could remedy that.” She’d already had the mood set before Stiles arrived, overhead light out, candles lit and riddling her dressers to give the room a somewhat romantic, incandescent glow.

Stiles followed after her curiously, tucking his hands in his pockets, “Well, uh, well we both have college and stuff, so–” He stopped talking as he looked around her room the moment he stepped inside and blinked, “Is the uh... Is the electricity out?” He asked in confusion. It wasn’t hot, he was pretty sure there was air ventilation, but what was with all of the candles?

“Of course not,” Lydia replied flippantly and turned to look at Stiles, arms crossed loosely as she moved closer to him, “I have a question for you, Stiles, and I want you to be honest with me.”

She uncrossed her arms and rested a palm on his chest, smoothing it along the fabric to get a feel for what was hidden beneath, “Now, I know that you’re not head over heels for me any more, but do you ever think about me when you touch yourself? ”

Stiles looked down to the hand on his chest, “Lydia,” He stopped and met her eyes again as he started to realize what was going on. And there was no fucking way in Hell that this was happening, no way. Not **after** he’d moved on. But the _way_ she was dressed, the candles...

Stiles swallowed and nodded, “Well yeah, I mean I did... I was a teenage boy, what do you expect? ”

Lydia raised a perfectly sculpted brow, “ **Did**?... I know your spank bank material probably hasn’t improved a lot over the years. You trying to tell me your thoughts never stray a little **back** to me, sometimes?”

She pushed up on her toes and leaned in slowly to whisper in his ear, "Have you ever imagined what it'd feel like to be inside of me?"

“ **Did** , yeah,” Stiles said, voice light, “When you get over someone, you normally try **not** to think of being inside of them, or what they’d look like in a school girl uniform, or various _other_ things I thought of before.”

He met her eyes, “That’s the point of getting over someone, you don’t think about them, especially when you’re jacking off. But yeah, of course I’ve thought about you like that. And now, apparently you’re thinking of **me** like that. Cruel world.”

“Can you really blame a girl for wanting to see what all the fuss is about?”

Lydia stepped back a little, only slightly disappointed that he didn’t think of her that way anymore. Of course it made sense, but she rather enjoyed being desired.

“I’m going to be blunt with you,” The hand on his chest moved to slide down his arm so that she could grab his hand, leading him to her bed, “I want you,” She let her eyes rake down over his body curiously, “No strings, no complications. I’m assuming you can handle that, correct?”

Stiles nodded, even though he was still a little slow on the uptake, “That’s how the rest have been, for the most part. But they’re werewolves, they were in heat.”

The idea of having Lydia, no strings attached–but he’d worked so hard to get over her. That wasn’t going to change, he was with Peter, and he’d been more focused on Derek than anything, since he’d gotten over her. Maybe this could work.

“I don’t have to be in heat in order to want to have sex,” Lydia supplied softly, smiling just faintly as she spun Stiles around and pushed his chest, forcing him back onto her bed, “Do you even **want** to have sex with me, Stiles?” She asked, pushing the left strap of her nighty down over her shoulder. Moving forward, Lydia lifted her knees one by one as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Stiles’s lap.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed as he placed his hands on her hips and stared into her eyes.

He was a bit more confident, even though the female body was kind of uncharted territory for him, having only been with Erica once, but it was still **Lydia**. He’d never really even been aware that the woman sitting in his lap was **attainable** , let alone willing, _let alone offering_ \- without a single bit of provocation from him, “Yes, I definitely do.”

“Good,” Lydia all but purred and covered his hands with her softer, smaller ones, “There’s a condom in the night stand by the bed, put it on for me and be resting against the headboard when I get back?”

In order to give him a sample, she rolled her hips against his groin, smiling before backing off and sauntering to the bathroom.

Stiles blinked as his eyes followed her. He looked around the room again, hand brushing the comforter before he moved to the night stand and opened the drawer. Stiles wet his lips as he stood upright and looked at his clothes for a moment, then started to undress.

He definitely didn’t need to work up the courage, that was for sure, the thought alone had his dick so hard that he wasn’t sure he could actually think with his **brain**. He set the clothes by the night stand before stripping off his boxers last, and moved to sit on the bed.

Stiles took a moment to look around again, still kind of in a state of awe before he ripped open the condom package and pulled it out, setting the empty case nearby before pushing his foreskin down and expertly rolling the rubber on after it. He’d never used one on another person, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as familiar with putting them on as he was with tying his shoes.

Lydia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and smirked as she fixed her lip gloss, blotting it a little before sighing happily. It’d been a while since she’d last gotten laid, so she was seriously over due. She stepped out of her panties and made sure that the nighty covered her, reaching up to pull her hair down out of a ponytail.

Observing herself one last time, Lydia nodded, “You’ve got this.”

She flipped the light out and walked back into her bedroom, stopping just short of the bed to drink the sight in, “Well, you’re certainly not as shy as you used to be, now are you?” Lydia quirked a brow at Stiles and moved forward, crawling back into the bed and positioning herself in his lap once more, hands resting on his shoulders, “Have you fucked a girl before?”

“No,” Stiles admitted, unabashed as he stared into her eyes, taking her waist in his hands again and shifting their bodies just slightly.

She was right, he definitely **wasn’t** as shy as he was before. Before, he probably would’ve fucking wet himself the moment she’d climbed in his lap, “Have you?” It was one of those kind of comments he normally threw out as a joke, but both curiosity and considering she likely knew he’d been with **guys** made him want to even the playing field a little bit.

“Well, you know,” Lydia shrugged flippantly and let her hands move down his bare chest, fighting back a smirk, “I’ve been friends with Allison for a **very** long time, I think you can attest to the fact that friends explore sometimes.”

She intentionally scraped her nails over his nipples, “And I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anyone quite as sweet as her, but I suppose you’ll find out what I mean, soon as Scott works up the nerve to ask for that threesome they both want so badly.”

Stiles’s eyes darkened as he forced himself to stay still, as he closed his eyes for just a moment, feeling her nails graze his nipples, “Scott and me have talked about it a few times, even at length.” He ran his hands down her thighs, warming her skin as he sat up slightly, smiling a bit and brushing their noses together, “I guess it makes sense that you two messed around. I’ve thought about _that_ too.”

“Yeah?” Lydia asked heatedly, hands gliding back up so she could tangle her fingers in the back of his hair, “I’m sure I could coerce her into putting on a show with me, for both you and Scott.”

She rocked her hips a little and gasped when her soaking heat brushed along his length, “I do this little thing with my tongue... Drives her crazy, you should hear how loud she gets.”

Stiles raised his brows as his hands moved, one wrapping around Lydia’s waist and resting above her ass, the other one smoothing under her nighty, touching the flat expanse of her stomach. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to the top of her sternum and willing himself down again.

She smelled amazing, she **felt** incredible, and Stiles had never even thought he’d had a chance with her, not really, “You _would_ do a thing with your tongue,” He said, grinning and looking up to her as he wet his lips again.

Lydia felt little chill bumps raise all over her body, somewhat unprepared for how good it felt to have his hands on her. She caught the way he licked his lips and she smiled, tongue flicking out swiftly to brush along them, eyes open as she stared into his, “I’m told it has the same affect on men, I could always show you some time.”

She wanted to lean in the rest of the way, to finally kiss him, but the anticipation was part of the fun, so she restrained herself. Lydia pushed the other shoulder strap of her nighty down over her shoulder, silk fabric sliding down over her chest to expose her small, supple breasts.

“Sounds good,” Stiles said somewhat numbly as his lips tingled, as he looked down and had to bite back a groan as he stared shamelessly at her chest, the soft, rose pink nipples, the gentle curve of them.

He reached up, long fingers extending to the back of her left breast as he brushed the hard little nub with only his thumb. He pressed another, more shaky kiss to her sternum before he moved to take the right in his mouth, the hand holding her lower back traveled up, sliding over her spine.

“Stiles,” Lydia gasped and clutched at him suddenly, one hand curling in his hair, the other clasping his shoulder.

She rolled her hips forward, heat sliding over his length again with more pressure, feeling the ridges glide along her clit. Trembling, Lydia lifted herself just slightly and reached down to grab Stiles’s cock, positioning it before pressing down, sheathing the girth slowly.

Stiles gasped in shock, her right nipple falling from his lips with a soft ‘pop’ as he looked down, **actually** groaning this time as she took him in.

There were too many parts of her that he wanted to touch, he was still stuck on her back and stomach, barely able to contain himself around her breasts, but _this_ was too much. His hand dropped from her chest, pressing down between them and rolling the pads of his fingers over her clit, sliding down even more still, to feel him inside of her. He let out a shuddering sigh, turning his head and taking her right breast back in his mouth again.

Lydia whimpered at all of the sensations taking her over at once, Stiles filling her, his mouth on her chest, the tips of his fingers against her clit. What little experience he’d had had definitely helped, because she couldn’t imagine Stiles before all of this being so smooth.

Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, slack jawed as she rose up and grinded back down again, beginning a steady rhythm, “You feel good, so good.”

Stiles moved his hand back up to her clit, ghosting touches over it as he looked up, watching her move as he gently nibbled on the erect bud in his mouth. The hand on her back dropped down, taking her hip in his palm and smoothing out the drops of her body as his dick was consumed in the heat.

He pulled his mouth away to look at her better, to meet her eyes, watch her facial expressions as she took him in, “You feel amazing.”

Lydia rolled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from moaning, hips rising and falling on his lap as she rode him, “You gonna kiss me?” She asked, brows furrowed in pleasure as she clutched him closer. She stared at Stiles, attention just as rapt on his expressions as he was on her’s.

“I don’t know, do you want me to?” Stiles asked, eyes dropping pointedly to her lips as he smiled wide and he leaned in closer to her face, “I didn’t know if this came with limits or not,” He admitted, “I mean, I know kissing is kinda a big thing with a lot of people.” That, and he was completely content with everything he was already doing.

“Stiles,” Lydia said as calmly as possible, trying not to choke on a moan, “Shut up and kiss me.” She tightened herself around him and gasped, smiling as she rocked down harder, nipples brushing his chest.

Stiles didn’t give it another thought, reaching up to cup Lydia’s neck and jaw, bringing her in and pressing his lips to hers, tasting the subtle sweetness of something faint on her lips as he forced her mouth open, lifting his head and taking her lips more firmly between his. His arms wrapped around her suddenly, pulling her close before he moved from his seated position, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist as he sat on his calves and held her close in his arms, hips thrusting up as he bounced her in his lap, tongue sliding into her mouth.

Lydia clung to Stiles desperately, kissing back fiercely and whining into his mouth as she tightened her legs around him. Even some of the best sex she’d had with Jackson didn’t compare, he’d never held her quite like this, never kissed her like his life depended on it.

She fisted Stiles’s hair, gasping every time he slid into her, “Oh my God, just a-just a little harder, **please**.”

Stiles responded in kind, one hand tangling in her hair, cradling her head as he pulled her down. He took her bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, licking along it before kissing her again. Her soft little breasts trembled against his pecks, nipples brushing along his skin, up and down with each thrust of his hips. She sounded better than he’d imagined she would, her soft little voice filling his ears, asking for **him** to do more for her.

Lydia all but cried out when he followed through, choking on gasps as her eyes widened and the blunt tips of the nails on her right hand dug into his upper back, her left scratching his scalp. His name fell from her numb lips repeatedly, almost like a prayer as she tried to move down, tried meeting his hips when he thrust up.

Hearing his name on her lips, the way it was, was like some kind of dream come true for Stiles. It was a bit late, but he wouldn’t complain - there was a part deeper inside of him, the sixteen year old Stiles that would’ve swallowed his tongue if she even looked at him, that was practically freaking out right now, grateful that he’d finally gotten his chance to blow her mind; and kind of surprised that he even **could**.

Stiles gasped as he fought to keep his eyes open, even when her nails cut into his skin, but he still managed to watch her, kissing every inch of her skin that he could as he pulled her down onto his dick, even harder still.

Lydia panted and watched Stiles in fascination, eyes skimming over every inch of skin she could see, smiling as she watched the way his muscles moved. He wasn’t the most muscular guy she’d been with, but he wasn’t just skin and bone, either - he was solid.

She relaxed her grip on him and reached back to flatten her palm against the bed, using her other hand to grab him by the nape of the neck, pulling him on top of her. Lydia writhed under him eagerly, hands smoothing up and down his back as she arched her neck up to kiss along his.

Stiles moved at once, shifting his knees on the bed again and keeping his arms under her, holding her upper half close as he brushed his lips along her temple and thrust down now, down into her as calm and firm as he could be.

She felt surprisingly smaller underneath him, body covered by him and he held her shoulders from underneath her back, drawing her into each of his thrusts, “Lydia,” He said softly, closing his eyes and turning his nose into her hair, carefully breathing her in.

Lydia giggled almost breathlessly and grabbed at Stiles’s ass, gripping the cheeks firmly to urge him in more roughly, “You’re acting like a werewolf, it’s cute.” She could feel her insides clench up, body reacting to him scenting her and she bared down, shoving her bottom half to meet him, hair splayed all around her on the bed.

“Are you kidding? I’ve wanted to smell your hair since I was like... Six or something,” Stiles admitted, taking the cue and lifting his body back up.

He grabbed her right leg and pushed it down on the bed, holding the inside of her thigh still as he took her waist in his other hand to hold her firmly in place. He repositioned his knees as well, drawing them closer along the sheets before he started to move again. He could see all of her now, better from the slight distance between their chests.

His eyes stayed on hers first, before moving down her milky white skin, to her soft little breasts as they appeared even smaller now that she was laying down, but every slam of his hips down into hers caused them to tremble.

“Doesn’t negate the fact that you **so** just scented me,” Lydia smiled wide and propped herself up on her elbows, reaching with one hand to touch his stomach and the little happy trail beneath his navel.

Being so close she couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began was nice, but being able to see everything he was doing was better. Keeping her eyes locked with his, Lydia removed her hand from his stomach and circled her clit teasingly, mouth parting on a gasp.

“I always considered it a good day,” Stiles said as he watched her, as he leaned in to take her bottom lip for a moment, tasting her again, “When I caught a whiff of that old perfume you use to wear, the uh... The _fantasy_ stuff,” Not that he went out specifically in search for that perfume and **actually** knew the name of it, not at **all** , and had even seen her there while he was looking.

He kissed down along her neck, sucking gently and breathing her in again, “I like this one though, more subtle, less sweet,” Stiles met her eyes as the hand holding her thigh moved up to his mouth.

He wet his thumb as he stared into her eyes, then dropped his hand down to replace hers, rubbing gently over her clit, “More like how a woman should smell.”

Lydia listened to Stiles, somewhat entranced by everything he was telling her and she bucked slightly when she felt his thumb caress her, “For what it’s worth,” She moaned, reaching up to hold his face in her hands as her eyes searched his face, “I’m sorry that I never gave you the time of day when we were younger, you’re a good guy.” She pulled him down into a kiss, heated and kind of sensual, like she was trying to apologize with that one action.

Stiles kissed back, laying Lydia down flat and keeping his thrusts smooth and harsh on the uptake, feeling her breath escape into his mouth each time.

He pulled back, kissing her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, “That’s the problem, though,” He said, out of breath, “Isn’t it?” Now nipping down her chest as his body bent to accommodate, “I’m the good guy,” He moved back up and stared into her eyes, “Good guys never get the girls. It’s okay, that’s just how it is.”

“Stiles,” Lydia smiled sadly, body betraying her despite their conversation, because she could feel her legs trembling, toes curling, “It **is** how it is, and that’s a damn shame.”

She didn’t want to lie to him, he’d hit it spot on. Good girls tend to go for bad guys, while all the good guys are stuck on the sidelines. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close, pressing a slow, sweet kiss to his lips as she felt the warm, dull, fulfilling sensation betwixt her hips, legs shaking even more as her walls clamped down around him.

“Oh,” Stiles gasped in surprise, somewhat awed by the sudden clenching and he kissed her harder. He didn’t need much more, especially with _that_ feeling around his dick.

He slowed his thrusts through it, turning them into more of a rocking motion than anything else, taking her hip in his hand as he held her in place and he looked down between them, then back into her eyes, touching her cheek as his body shook and he came as well, not too long after her.

Lydia panted as she looked at Stiles, mouth still parted from being able to feel him pulse inside of her, “I really hope you plan on staying to cuddle,” She said, smiling fondly as she pushed and rolled him over, laying herself down on his chest with her head on his shoulder, “My partners don’t fuck and fly.”

“I’m not the ‘fuck and fly’ kinda guy,” Stiles said, grinning lazily and wrapping his arm around her waist, “Especially after that,” He pulled the condom off as smoothly as possible, tying it up and reaching along the bed for the package as he stuffed it in and curled them both up in his hand, “I’ll have to thank Scott and Allison for not being able to keep their mouths shut.”


	13. Peter

Other than pack meets, Stiles hadn’t had the chance to see Peter one-on-one, not since their date. And with Derek throwing them ugly looks any time they got too close when they **were** around one another, Stiles was getting a bit fed up with the distance.

His mark was gone completely now, and it was the moment it went away - and Stiles couldn’t make out the pricks of teeth - that he knew he had to **make** time for Peter.

He put off weapon-making for a night and stuffed his gun in the back of his pants before climbing into the jeep. He was over halfway there before he figured he should **probably** text the older man, just in case he _wasn’t_ at home.

‘ **Are you at your house? Like, right now? Right this moment?** ’

* * *

Peter had decided to lay low, not really push his boundaries with Stiles around Derek... Or away from Derek, just in case his nephew found out. He was trying to be respectful, trying to put his own wants aside in order to save the only familial bond he had left. So, aside from pack meets and the occasional trip to the grocery store, Peter stayed home and kept himself busy.

The alpha had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone vibrate across the coffee table in the living room, part of him already suspecting it to be Stiles. After pulling on a pair of boxers, the werewolf grabbed his phone and responded.

‘ **Unfortunately. Or luckily, rather. Depends on whether or not you’re coming to see me.** ’

Stiles read the text just as he was pulling into the parking spot by Peter’s car and he grinned wide, not even bothering to answer, figuring the older man would hear him from inside.

“What do you think?” He asked aloud as he pocketed his phone, climbed out of the jeep and bolted for the apartment.

Peter looked up suddenly and smiled as he moved to the front door, disregarding his neighbors completely as he opened it and stepped outside in nothing but his boxers, meeting the younger man halfway down the walkway.

“Do you know how good it is to see you?” The alpha asked, grabbing fistfuls of Stiles’s zip-up hoodie to pull him closer, leaning in to kiss him for the first time in over two weeks, “I missed you.”

“You’re wet,” _and practically naked_ , Stiles breathed, running his hands through the damp strings of Peter’s hair as he laughed and stared into his eyes, “Oh my God, I seriously missed you too,” He kissed back feverishly, cupping the older man’s face with his wet fingers.

Peter felt his chest constrict happily when Stiles’s heart didn’t stutter or blip, arms moving to encompass the younger man’s waist and he sighed wistfully against the other man’s lips, “That’s actually... Terrific to hear, come on.” He kissed Stiles again, thumb brushing the younger man’s chin before he took his hand and led him into the house.

Stiles wrapped both of his arms around Peter’s one, turning to kiss his shoulder as they walked inside. He’d only been to Peter’s place a few choice times, **rarely** , and normally he didn’t stay for longer than ten minutes at a time, “Don’t tell me that you didn’t think I would,” He said in a warning tone, “You didn’t actually think I **wouldn’t** miss you, did you? ”

“Contrary to popular belief, even alpha werewolves have doubts sometimes,” Peter kissed Stiles's temple and locked the front door, pulling the boy from his arm into a lingering embrace.

“I know I pull off the cocky charade fairly well, but I’m not confident all of the time,” The werewolf admitted, kissing the corner of Stiles’s mouth almost reverently.

“Well let me change that,” Stiles said softly, staring into the older man’s eyes and combing back his wet hair, tucking it behind his ear, “I missed you. I missed you horribly.”

He frowned then, becoming even more serious, “I pressed on your mark all of the time, and stared at it in the mirror **constantly** , and I pretty much **made** this time for us, because it went away completely this morning,” He leaned in, pressing kisses over Peter’s jaw, “And I want another, I want a _few_.”

“I’ll give you as many as you’d like,” Peter said at once, because it wasn’t like marking up his potential mate was some sort of hardship for him, “But do you really think it would go over smoothly with your alpha?” He asked hesitantly, touching Stiles’s neck.

“The last one I left didn’t exactly thrill my dearest nephew,” The alpha frowned as well and pushed Stiles’s hoodie down over his shoulders.

Stiles’s brows narrowed and he swallowed, “He said something to you?”

He huffed and shook his head, “Of course he did. I don’t get his fucking problem,” Stiles pushed his lips together and pulled off his hoodie completely, “Don’t listen to him, mark me up, make me black and blue from my head to my feet. He can just... Sit and wallow in disgust or whatever. He’s gonna have to stomach that you can have relationships just as well as anyone else.”

“Stiles,” Peter said calmly, already sick and tired of having to do the mature thing, “I’m afraid it wouldn’t be disgust that Derek would be wallowing in, it would be jealousy.”

He pulled Stiles back in by the hem of his shirt, “And while I want to do nothing more than to mark you up again and rub his face in it - and I hate to admit this - but I value my relationship with him far too much to risk losing him, despite his hatred towards me.”

“Jealousy of what?” Stiles felt his insides twist at Peter’s words, “He sees couples all of the time, they’re kind of a thing in the world, are you serious? He can’t be **that** jealous of us when there’s Scott and Allison, and Boyd and Erica. That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Derek isn’t jealous of Scott or Allison, or of Erica or Boyd,” Peter supplied tentatively, watching the younger man’s facial expressions, “He’s jealous of me... Because I have you, or... He’s jealous of whatever this is between us. It would seem that my nephew has this pesky little infatuation with you.”

Stiles blinked in confusion and shook his head, laughing nervously, “Uh, yeah right.”

He looked down to Peter’s chest for a moment before meeting his eyes again, “No he doesn’t. Are you kidding? The guy pretty much **hates** my guts. You’ve said it yourself, I just make shit for him, that’s really all I’m good for, he doesn’t... He can’t like me, I’d know.”

“Apparently not,” Peter said flatly, narrowing his eyebrows at Stiles and feeling his stomach twist nervously at the way the younger man’s heart rate accelerated, “I have absolutely no reason to lie to you, and I most certainly didn’t have to tell you about it.”

He took Stiles’s hand and placed the boy’s index and middle finger on the pulse point of his neck, “Pay attention to the beat when I say this,” He frowned and took in a deep breath before speaking slowly, “Derek has feelings for you.”

The alpha raised a brow, “See? Not lying.”

Stiles pulled his hand away and nodded slowly, he didn’t wait to check, he believed Peter, he just... Had a hard time thinking Derek had just been a fucking jackass the whole time, even though he’d had feelings for Stiles.

“I believe you,” He said, not meeting the other man’s eyes, but not lying, “Of course I believe you. I’m just a fucking moron. It doesn’t matter,” that was a lie, and he felt his eyes water because of it.

He shook his head, “I’m _with_ you, I wanna be with you. **That’s** the truth,” He looked into Peter’s eyes then, “I love you,” Stiles said as he touched the older man’s cheek and pulled him close.

Peter stared back at Stiles for a moment, trying his hardest to comprehend everything the younger man had just said.

He had at least fifty different questions, most concerning their feelings for one another. And he wanted to acknowledge the fact that Stiles had said ‘I love you’, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was: “You like him as well, don’t you? ” Even after how his nephew had treated Stiles, it was becoming painfully clear that the younger man reciprocated to an extent.

Stiles closed his eyes as he started to shake his head, but he didn’t want to lie to Peter.

He took a breath and nodded, “Yeah, I do. But I didn’t know that he... I had no clue,” He looked at the older man and licked his lips, “It doesn’t matter-I mean, it does, and I’ll have to figure out how to deal with him. But it doesn’t change how I feel about you. I want you, and I’m choosing you, and he can just get over himself. He can’t hold that against you.”

“You want us **both** ,” Peter mused aloud, moving away from the front door a bit before turning to look at Stiles inquisitively, “Would that make you happy?” He asked, sincerely curious, “To be with the both of us?” It wasn’t exactly ideal, but Peter was slowly realizing that there wasn’t much that he wouldn’t do to make Stiles happy - including sharing the love of his life with his nephew.

“You know, I’ve watched countless shows where a threesome would solve _everything_ ,” Stiles said at once, shaking his head and moving to Peter, “But there’s always at **least** one person that it wouldn’t sit well with."

He wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, “If you’re saying you’d be okay with it, I can’t see Derek working well with others.”

“He **does** like to have his cake and eat it, too,” Peter said somewhat flippantly, stepping closer and using both hands to cup Stiles’s face, “I just want you to be happy, and if being with the both of us is what you ultimately decide...”

He shrugged and smiled sadly, “I’ll be okay with it. I’d rather have half of your heart opposed to none at all.”

Stiles covered Peter’s hands with his own, “You’re not getting **half** , that’s not how that shit works, and you know it,” He leaned in to the older man’s touch and closed his eyes, “But thank you, you’re making this a lot easier than it probably **should** be. Now can we stop talking about Derek and threesomes? I’m more interested in you, that’s what I came here for, isn’t it?”

Peter smiled a little wider and pulled Stiles into a kiss, letting his hands fall from the younger man’s face before he pulled back, smile turning somewhat predatory as he ducked down and threw the boy over his shoulder. They were fairly similar in size, but it was still next to nothing to just lift Stiles like a feather.

He carried the boy to his room, moving carefully to lay him down - instead of just tossing him to the mattress, “I feel like I need to clarify something you said,” The alpha moved and covered Stiles’s body with his own, short tendrils of his hair falling down from behind his ears as he stared down at the younger man, “If I wasn’t imagining it, I do recall you saying something along the lines of ‘I love you’.”

“Caught that, did you?” Stiles raised his brows as he stared up at Peter, “I was getting worried there, for a while, thought I might have to repeat myself.”

He spread his legs as he reached out to the older man’s waist, pulling him down even more than he already was. He was fortunate that Peter was easy on him, not holding his feelings against him, being more understanding of his situation than he’d expected.

“Maybe you should,” Peter suggested, kind of wanting the opportunity to actually listen to the younger man’s heart instead of being flabbergasted by what he was saying, “I’m fairly certain I wouldn’t mind hearing it, again.”

He rested his forearms on either sides of Stiles’s head as he dipped down and kissed the boy again, peppering a trail of kisses down to where he’d marked the other man before.

Stiles lifted his chin and bared his neck in submission, “I love you,” He breathed softly, running his palms down the older man’s waist, “You cocky fucking bastard.” Before, he’d been all over Peter, but Stiles liked the change up for the moment, having the alpha cover him, goddamn, it did things - **really** good things.

Peter grazed the skin with his teeth and pulled back tentatively, chuckling quietly as he looked at Stiles, “I love you, too,” He said, searching the younger man’s face, “I have for quite some time now.”

The alpha pressed their lips together slowly and breathed out through his nose, resting his right hand on the boy’s hip as he leaned back down and scented Stiles, smirking when he was overwhelmed with the smells of both Scott and Lydia.

“I know you have,” Stiles moaned, becoming steadily more and more aroused by the seconds, “I mean, I had raising suspicions for a while, before you started making obvious advances, all of which I liked.”

He chuckled and rolled his hips up against the front of Peter’s boxers, “I remember brushing _this_ , a good few weeks back, when I dropped off those weapons for Derek.”

“And yet you still played hard to get,” Peter smiled against the skin and tugged the collar of the shirt aside, nipping and licking gently, “I guess it’s all for the best, though. I do enjoy a nice game of cat and mouse.”

The werewolf bit down then, sucking roughly at the spot he’d marked last time, groaning as his hips rolled back down against Stiles’s.

“Ah, fuck,” Stiles dropped his head back even further, one hand on Peter’s waist, the other pushing under the hem of the older man’s boxers and squeezing his ass, “I’m pretty hard to get, just in general, I don’t think many people like that about me. It’s a good way of finding out if someone’s worth the time, though.”

Peter let go finally and ran the flat of his tongue over the purpled skin, pulling back enough to look into Stiles’s eyes, “Well then, I’m glad I persisted.”

He chuckled then and grinded down harder, “I mean, it **only** took you about four years to give me a chance,” The alpha said as he wiggled his fingers up under Stiles’s shirt and smoothed his palm up the younger man’s side.

“I can actually empathize with that **really** well,” Stiles said as his body arched into Peter’s touch, “Took me like fourteen years of chasing after Lydia to finally get her. It just happened to be about three years after I’m over her, and it took fooling around with half the pack to **actually** get her attention, but it happened. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Peter nodded numbly and pushed Stiles’s shirt up further, ducking down a little to kiss the younger man’s chest, tongue swirling teasingly around the boy’s right nipple, “It does.”

He nipped at the hardened bud and flicked it with the tip of his tongue, “I can only think of one thing that could possibly make all of this better, and I’m afraid it’s something that would likely cause my nephew to rip my throat out.”

Stiles groaned and pulled off his shirt before mindlessly running his hand over the mark on his neck as he raised a curious brow, “Doing what we’re doing right **now** is probably teetering on him being displeased anyways, either way, he’ll have to deal. What would make this better?”

 _Knotting you_ , Peter thought idly, but he shook his head, “It’s nothing, I fully intend on being somewhat of a gentleman until we get this clusterfuck of a situation figured out.”

He touched Stiles's face and leaned up to kiss the younger man, “It can wait.”

Stiles kissed the older man back before he rolled them, taking the alpha’s arms and holding them in place over his head. He leaned down, smiling as he ran a hand down Peter’s chest, “You’re a lot more patient than I am,” He said, nosing under the older man’s chin and biting around his throat, breathing in the strong smell of Peter’s body wash and groaning before he took up a chunk of flesh and started sucking on it sharply, teeth sinking in.

Peter humored Stiles and kept his hands above his head, even though the younger man didn’t have the strength to keep him like that, “Patience is overrated,” He closed his eyes and arched his neck for Stiles, groaning quietly, “I have to say, this whole pretentious charade I’m trying to uphold is becoming slightly tedious.” He wanted to be selfish, to take what he wanted and put a claim down.

“You don’t have to keep it up,” Stiles breathed as he looked at the mark, it’d fade in no time at all, but he took a moment to enjoy it, running his tongue over it for a second before pulling back to look at Peter.

“I don’t mind if you take,” He said, reaching down with one hand and unbuttoning his pants, sliding the zipper free and pushing them off his hips.

Peter furrowed his brows and looked down to watch Stiles curiously before rolling them, taking the jeans the rest of the way off of the boy before flinging the clothing to the floor, “Please don’t tell me that.” Because he **would** take, with no regard for his nephew’s feelings, without wondering if Stiles had actually thought the whole _mating_ thing through clearly.

Stiles stared at Peter, reaching up and running his fingers through the drying hair, “Why? Because you want to?”

He chuckled and arched under the older man, his hands running down the firm expanse of Peter’s body, down to his boxers, one hand slipping under the hem as he stared into the alpha’s eyes, “You’re right, we should probably take our time, knotting might be too soon, but is sex?”

Peter felt his stomach clench and he smiled at the warm press of fingers just beneath the band of his boxers, “Four years of foreplay, I think sex is just fine.”

His smile widened and he reached down to grasp Stiles’s wrist, urging the younger man lower as he dipped down, sucking the flesh along the boy’s collar bone into his mouth to leave another mark.

Stiles sighed in relief, lifting his chin as his left hand was forced lower. His fingers brushed through a coarse spread of pubic hair that he imagined was dark, but not pitch black. He felt out the base of Peter’s length first, feeling the slight swell of the older man’s knot and groaning as his own dick throbbed in anticipation.

He could already see it in his mind, wiry veins, the knot darker than the rest of the older man, taking on a shade like the tip of his dick, probably a dark pink. Stiles circled the knots base with his fingers before taking it in his hand and squeezing it, smoothing his grip over the swell before he pumped from root to tip, his other fingers curling in the hair on the back of the alpha’s neck.

Peter gasped and released the skin, laving at it tenderly before moving down, pressing heated, open-mouthed kisses down along Stiles’s chest and stomach, eyes flicking up to meet the younger man’s.

Curling his fingers just beneath the hem of Stiles’s boxers, the alpha began to pull the fabric down slowly, mouth following to kiss each new exposed inch of skin until his lips brushed against the boy’s pubic hair, chin resting against the hard base of the younger man’s cock as he breathed him in.

“ _Peter_ ,” Stiles murmured, moving his other hand back up to the older man’s neck as well.

He watched the alpha, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he forced himself to be patient. Watching Peter, a man probably twice his age, scent him, mark him up, was seriously one of the hottest things he could think of. And the alpha treated him with such delicacy, something like he would’ve expected from Isaac, or Scott, even though Stiles knew that Peter was like fifty times more devious than they were, “ **Fuck**.”

“You smell so good it’s sinful, Stiles,” Peter groaned and peeled the boxers the rest of the way off, leaning back just a bit to observe the younger man’s length, licking his lips as his eyes followed the curve of it, cap all flushed and angry-looking.

The werewolf’s eyes flitted up to meet Stiles’s and he smirked, “How does it feel to know you have an alpha werewolf at your mercy?” Keeping their eyes locked, Peter curled the tip of his tongue up along the underside of Stiles’s cock in a teasing manner.

Stiles’s mouth popped open and his eyes widened as his dick lurched in excitement, “Kind of like that,” He said, voice tight as his thumb moved to run through the stubble on Peter’s jaw, “That’s... That’s pretty close, I’d say.”

It was kind of maddening to see how their relationship had progressed from when he’d first met Peter, fearing for his life. He couldn’t even stand the guy for a good while, but their relationship had progressed more than any other he could really think of. And him and Derek just went from sneering at one another, to stoic nodding as a way of acknowledging the other’s existence.

Peter tilted his head to the side and caught Stiles’s thumb just gently between his teeth, grazing the pad of it before sucking the digit into his mouth, humming around it quietly before he pulled back and moved back up the boy’s body, “You taste good, too,” He uttered, clothed groin rolling against Stiles’s.

“Do I?” Stiles asked, leaning up to kiss Peter, tongue flicking out over the older man’s, tasting the still subtle bitterness of himself and shuddering against the alpha’s lips as he bucked up, hands reaching down again, pushing the boxers from Peter’s hips and taking up his dick. He was getting more impatient, as the older man teased him, he wasn’t sure if Peter was doing it on purpose or not - likely, though - but it was getting to him.

Peter breathed out sharply, eyes widening and he chuckled quietly as he continued to kiss Stiles, smearing their lips together almost desperately, “Eager, are we?”

He kicked his boxers the rest of the way off and rolled his hips shamelessly, sliding his length within the younger man’s hand, “And to think, I still need to prep you - something I fully intend on taking my time with.” The alpha gripped the boy’s hip for purchase and looked down to watch the way Stiles was touching him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Eager was an understatement, but Stiles was perfectly fine with prepping, as long as Peter was doing _something_ to him, he didn’t particularly care what it was, just something.

“Take all the time you want,” Stiles said, fingers moving deftly over Peter’s knot, up the length and back down confidently, “I’m eager, but I’ve seriously got all night, so no rush.”

Peter leaned back on his heels and flipped Stiles to his stomach, moving in to press his body along the younger man’s backside, mouth hot and insistent on the nape of his neck, “If I were a lesser man,” The alpha whispered heatedly, trailing his nose along the skin and up to Stiles’s ear as he rutted forward, length gliding between the younger man’s ass cheeks, “I’d just go ahead and fuck you.”

Stiles let out a shaky little moan as he canted his hips up, eyes closing as his mind fuzzed over with pleasure, “Scott does, kinda, I don’t mind,” He said before he’d thought it through. His cheeks heated as he glanced back the best he could. He hadn’t really thought to **ask** Peter what he thought of the uh... The promiscuity he was steadily becoming involved with.

Peter brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them, reaching down between their bodies as he pressed his lips to Stiles’s cheek, “That best friend of yours hasn’t knotted you, has he?” His fingers slid down between the crease of the younger man’s ass, pads of his fingers gliding over the rim in teasing strokes.

“No, no, he’s with Allison.”

Stiles groaned and spread his legs involuntarily, dropping his head back more, “No, but he’s... He’s come close a couple times,” He couldn’t stop himself from saying the next part, even though it felt a **little** strange talking about his sex life with his... _Boyfriend? Mate?_ “I guess he just gets into it, forgets for a moment, feels too good to not knot, right? ”

Peter pressed in with his index finger, gliding passed the puckered entrance’s resistance nice and slow as he kissed Stiles’s jaw, “I suppose so, but if you could extend a message to Mr. McCall for me, I’d really appreciate it.”

He drew back and slid the finger in again, twisting the digit inside of the boy, “If he knots you, accident or not, he’s going to like me a lot less than he already does.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d be too happy, either, that’s the last thing he wants,” Stiles reached up and ran his fingers through the loose strands of Peter’s hair, smiling at how soft it was, now that it was almost completely dry, “Allison would murder him. It doesn’t really have any effects on me, though, so you’re safe there, right? I mean, I’m not a werewolf, so the only thing that can effect me is my own, personal feelings. And I like Scott, he feels good, but that’s **really** not what I want, not like you.”

Peter slid a second finger in alongside the first, moving slowly as he pressed kisses down along Stiles’s neck and shoulder, “Not like me,” He repeated, teeth grazing against the bones shifting under the boy’s skin.

“Care to elaborate?” The alpha smiled and pumped his fingers within the younger man at an agonizingly slow pace - even for him - and proceeded to kiss down along Stiles’s spine.

“Not like you,” Stiles sighed blissfully at the fingers moving inside of him, “More like me. Scott’s like a dumb puppy, he’s my best friend. But you’re different. Sarcastic, funny, smart, **older** , more intense than he is, but at the same time, very weirdly gentle and patient.”

He looked back even more, fighting to push his hips back into Peter’s fingers, but failing miserably, “It’s a different kind of attraction. With Scott it’s just fun, and it’s sex, but it’s not meant to be like... Like _this_. I don’t want him to knot me, I want **you** to knot me. I wanna be with you. I feel drawn to you in a way that’s pretty specific.”

Peter stopped just at the small of Stiles’s back, lips resting on the skin there as he added a third finger, “I can’t wait to knot you,” He admitted somewhat breathlessly, stretching his fingers inside of Stiles. The alpha buried his fingers as deep as he could get them without actually hurting the boy, curling them and pressing down against the padded bundle of nerves that were sure to elicit a sound of some kind.

Stiles whimpered in surprise and pushed his hips back desperately, “Oh God, Peter,” He said, more of a raspy whisper than anything, barely able to find his voice again as he rolled his ass against the older man’s fingers, whiny, needy sounds escaping his lips as he continued to look back.

Peter reveled in the sounds Stiles made, his own cock throbbing and leaking against the younger man’s thigh. He’d waited a long time to hear his name roll off of Stiles’s tongue in such a manner, had yearned for the sound, but the way it made his body react hadn’t been anticipated in the slightest.

The alpha withdrew his fingers slowly and moved back to straddle Stiles’s thighs, cock laying heavy between the crease as he gripped the cheeks firmly to pull them apart, hips rolling slowly and he groaned when his own length slid between.

“Ah,” Stiles dropped his head forward as his body trembled, “Ah, fuck.”

He reached back, grabbing Peter’s outer thigh in his grip and Stiles pulled the pillow close under his chin as he felt the rude gush of pre-come smearing along his length as he slid slightly on the bed.

He wanted the older man to fuck him already but, at the same time, he wanted Peter to take his time, draw things out, spend **time** with the man, “Please,” Stiles said, voice constricted as he blushed clear down passed his shoulders, “Peter, please.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” Peter grinned and pushed Stiles’s ass cheeks closer together, squeezing his cock between as he rutted against the boy, “But I think you can do a little better than that.” He wasn’t done teasing Stiles quite yet, he wanted to hear the younger man a little more desperate for him before he gave in.

“Please, Peter, **please** ,” Stiles’s heart raced as he closed his eyelids, as he tried to push back, he felt it building so fast that he didn’t even have time to prepare himself, “Oh my God, are you serious?”

His eyes pricked with tears, dull nails digging into the sheets as he sobbed and came, hips bucking subtly against the bed, throat choking on another plea as his legs shook. As if his blush wasn’t bad enough before, he could feel his entire body heat in embarrassment, tears on his cheeks as he whined and tried to push back still, trying to ignore the mess of come now pressing against his stomach.

Peter’s eyes widened in awe as he watched Stiles fall apart, feeling the younger man’s body shake beneath him and he licked his lips when he smelled the heady scent of the boy’s release, “Just when I think I couldn’t possibly fall even more madly in love with you,” The alpha said softly as he leaned down, reaching up to tilt Stiles’s head to the side, lips pressing against the tears staining his cheeks, “You have to go and do something like that and prove me wrong.”

He let his mouth linger against the wet skin, arm reaching up to take his lube from beneath his pillow. Peter pulled back finally to coat his length, tossing the bottle to the floor before leaning in and pressing his lips to Stiles’s whorled rim, kissing the entrance just once before he moved to lay on his side, rolling Stiles as well and pulling the boy back against his chest.

Reaching down to position himself, the alpha curled his left arm up under the younger man’s head, smearing a trail of kisses from shoulder to shoulder as he pushed in.

Stiles barely made out what Peter was saying, but he turned his head as he felt the older man kissing him, still able to feel the alpha’s lips on his cheek, tasting his tears, “That was a first,” He said, smiling sheepishly, comforted by the older man’s words, “Definitely a first, wow.”

He stopped when he felt Peter pushing inside of him and Stiles raised his ass towards the werewolf’s stomach for better ease, sighing in relief at the comfortable slide of Peter’s dick as it filled him.

Peter hissed as the heat welcomed him, rim tight around him as he finished pushing in, moving to wrap his right arm around Stiles’s waist, “Fairly certain that’s something we’ll have to do more of, because I need to see you like that, again.”

The alpha hugged Stiles close and pulled his hips back a little, rocking forward to slide back in, “You feel amazing.”

“No one’s ever done that to me,” Stiles admitted, “Or this.”

He didn’t even really know how to _work_ the position from his point, but he knew he was already preferable to it, “I like it,” Stiles smoothed his hand over Peter’s, leaning back into his body as he tried to meet the easy rocks with some of his own.

“I like it, too,” Peter said mindlessly, lacing his fingers with Stiles’s as he undulated in and out of the younger man lazily, drawing it out until the tip was the only thing left nuzzled inside before rocking back in.

He busied his mouth with the boy’s skin, making sure each centimeter of flesh hadn’t gone untouched by his lips, gasping softly and clenching his eyes shut as they moved together.

Stiles reached his other arm back and pushed the tips of his fingers through Peter’s stubble, thumb tracing the older man’s jaw and back along his hairline, “Goddamn,” He sighed on a particular uptake, one leg lacing around Peter’s and bringing it up between his legs before smoothing the sole of his foot down the alpha’s calves.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Peter breathed, brows drawn tight as he let himself get lost in Stiles, grunting quietly as he grinded in, now pressing his forehead between the boy’s shoulder blades. The movements weren’t fast, they were slow, and when he pressed in and felt the younger man’s ass rest against his hips, the alpha sighed his contentment and pulled Stiles closer.

Even though Peter was **clearly** older than Stiles, he some times forgot about the age difference. His generation didn’t really look at 'goddamn', or even 'fuck' as being filthy words - no, his generation was far more creative. The comment made him chuckle, but he kept it to himself.

He turned his head, took Peter’s neck in hand and drew him in, smiling wide as the older man pushed into him, “I love you,” He said before kissing the alpha, body shaking with every press of Peter’s hips.

Peter kept his eyes open as he licked into Stiles’s mouth, so close that his vision blurred out, “I love you, too,” He responded, words somewhat muffled by the boy’s lips.

The alpha pulled his hand from Stiles’s and gripped his hip instead, yanking the younger man’s body back to meet his thrusts, “So much that it’s almost sickening.” He smiled then and nipped at Stiles’s bottom lip, pressing their noses together.

Stiles chuckled again and kept his eyes on Peter’s. Even though he couldn’t really do much in the way of movement, he fought to keep his body firm when the alpha thrust into him, that way he didn’t limply slide forward on the bed. He kept his breathing steady, even though it was also tremulous, because he was nearing his second orgasm, and the arm on his waist, the breath in his ear wasn’t making it any easier.

Peter stared at Stiles likely for what would’ve been an uncomfortable amount of time in any other situation, searching the younger man’s face as their motions rocked the bed, “I’m close,” He admitted, voice becoming hoarse.

He could feel his knot beginning to swell and the need to just push it in became stronger, wanting to link them together, but he fought the urge, legs shaking with restraint as his eyes glowed like warm embers.

“Me too, real close,” Stiles reassured the older man, smiling wide and brushing his nose against Peter’s as his body arched, shoulders pressing into the alpha’s pecks, ass jutting out to receive Peter’s thrusts and he whimpered at the red, glowing eyes, turning to better stare into them, and to touch the soft laugh lines before he kissed Peter again.

The alpha furrowed his brows in concentration and let his eyes fall closed as he deepened the kiss, lips moving slowly as they shared the air between them, “ _Stiles_ ,” He whimpered, arm moving to circle the younger man’s waist. The thrusts became more shallow, withholding considerably so that he didn’t knot Stiles, legs tangling together even more as he tensed up and came.

Stiles reached down as they kissed, palming his length, already slick from his first orgasm and he pumped it fast, feverishly in comparison to their movements.

His gasps were pressed into Peter’s mouth, body shaking as his fist moved, as he kept his eyes open, looking at the expression of euphoria on the alpha’s face and he smiled to himself, because **he** did that. He was able to make the older man feel something like this after everything they’d been through so far - that expression was because of **Stiles**. He came hard the second time, knees bending closer to his stomach, toes curling as he breathed Peter’s name into his mouth.

Peter sighed and stilled his movements, keeping himself pressed to the younger man’s back as he focused on regulating his breathing, the tip of his cock sliding out of Stiles, “That was... _Impeccable_.”

The alpha kissed the boy’s neck and smeared his fingers through Stiles’s come, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to taste the tang, “I don’t think I can last another two weeks without you,” He admitted, sucking the stick from his fingers with a small grin.

Stiles turned on his back to look up at the older man, “No, you won’t have to. I can’t do that shit again, it was like torture,” He took a deep breath and curled in close against Peter, kissing his neck and jaw, nipping along his stubble, “Tell me you want me to stay the night,” He breathed as he looked up into the alpha’s eyes, silently pleading with his own.

Peter rested a hand against Stiles’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together, staring into the boy’s eyes in turn, “I need you to stay the night,” He said softly, brushing their lips together slightly, “Stay with me.” It felt so surreal to be in the situation he was in, to finally have Stiles looking at him like he mattered, to hold the boy’s heart in his hands.

Stiles grinned wide and turned completely, pressing his body flush to Peter’s and running his hands through the older man’s hair as he kissed the alpha over and over again, losing his breath more and more, until he had to stop and curl against Peter’s body, shaking and already excited again.

“Good,” He said, tracing his fingers down the older man’s hairy chest, watching after them.


	14. Derek

Stiles figured it was probably best he confronted Derek before the next pack meeting, that way if the guy was gonna act like an ass, he didn’t have to do it in front of his pack.

He didn’t want to hide the fact that he and Peter had had sex, and been around one another a **lot** , and showering wouldn’t really do much, but he showered like fifty times, just so it wasn’t thrown right into Derek’s face. There was a difference between trying to hide something, trying not to hurt someone, and trying not to be fucking rude.

He kept one hand on his gun as he moved to the elevator and stepped in, nervously waiting until he was at Derek’s door to finally let his hand drop from the weapon.

* * *

The last thing Derek had been expecting on the one day he took off specifically to relax and just not do anything was a knock at his door, he was fairly certain he’d made sure to tell everyone not to bother him.

Getting up off of the couch begrudgingly to stand, the alpha sighed, because he’d familiarized himself with that exact heartbeat. Of course Stiles would be the only person to not get the memo that he wanted to be left alone, because as it turns out, his life was just that tragic. He’d been trying not to think about Stiles, sort of scorned, because he knew that the thing between Peter and Stiles was more than just a fling.

Derek opened the door and kept his hand on the handle, seemingly unsurprised to see the younger man, “What do you want?”

“To talk,” Stiles said at once, pushing passed the older man and ducking under his arm as he walked into the loft.

At this point, he was kind of done with Derek’s ‘I don’t give a fuck about you attitude’, so he decided to be crude, and up front, instead of playing games like Derek **apparently** liked to, “You don’t like the idea of Peter wanting to knot me because **you** want to. It’s not because he’s your uncle and you think it’s creepy, **or** the fact that he made some mistakes, but you want me to be your mate, and you’ve just been acting like an ass this whole time because you’re... Still stuck at that eight year old stage where poking the girl with sticks is your way of showing affection?”

Derek closed the door slowly and turned to look at Stiles, kind of horrified over the fact that the younger man had apparently found out about his feelings. Peter had probably told him, the alpha decided, likely trying to turn Stiles against him completely. The werewolf stayed still, standing next to the door, already able to smell his uncle all over him and suddenly he felt nauseous.

“Was all of that a question or just one big accusation?” Derek asked flatly, thick brows furrowing as he frowned, “I’d ask what’s gotten into you, but I’m pretty sure I already know.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and motioning to himself, “Everyone else has been all over me, why weren’t you, if you wanted to so bad?”

He huffed in annoyance and moved in to stare Derek down, “What are you waiting for? Do I need to put down a welcome mat? Do I need a ‘ _fuck me, Derek_ ’ sticker on my forehead or something for you to actually feel like you can do me, too?”

Derek stared back at Stiles and crossed his arms, huffing indignantly and feeling anger tremor through him when he noticed the new marks on the younger man’s neck, “I don’t want to ‘do you’, Stiles!” The alpha raised his voice, glaring at Stiles.

“There’s a definable difference between wanting to fuck someone and wanting to _mate_ them, I think you of all people would know that,” The werewolf snarked bitterly.

“No, yeah, I know, I get it completely,” Stiles responded at once, glaring back as he moved even closer still, “I’ve been wanting you to knot me, to mate me, for fucking **years** now. Trust me, I’m well aware of the difference. When were you going to tell me that you even cared? Never? Because that’s where it was gonna go at the rate you were going. I had to hear it from Peter to even realize you gave a fuck about me - as far as I knew, you’d’ve been perfectly fine if I was dead in a ditch somewhere. And you’re **still** acting like that.”

“I thought I had time, okay?” Derek unfolded his arms, nearly screaming at Stiles now, “And then **he**...”

He sighed, finding it difficult to actually talk about Peter, “He ruined everything, sunk his claws in and took my chance away. You’re gonna have to excuse me if I don’t necessarily see the point in trying to pursue you when you reek of him.”

Stiles blinked and stared at the alpha with wide eyes, “He didn’t _sink_ his claws in, you fucking idiot. He was **nice** to me. You can’t even really do **that**. I’ve been waiting for four fucking **years** for you and you haven’t said a thing, not a thing to me. You think I’d just sit and wait around for you to get your nerve up? When someone else is willing to be good to me, and treat me **right**? You think I’d sit and wait for you when I–”

His eyes were tearing up, his bottom lip trembled and he kept his eyes on Derek’s as the first tear fell, “I didn’t think you cared at **all**. You don’t **wait** for something that doesn’t exist.”

Derek felt his stomach twist sickly as he watched the tear trail down Stiles’s cheek, “For what it’s worth I’m...” He clenched his jaw, “I’m sorry... I got too comfortable, thought I’d have time to take things at my own speed. I don’t like jumping into things feet first.”

The alpha reached up tentatively and brushed the wetness on the younger man’s cheek away with his thumb, retracting his hand immediately afterwards, “I just wasn’t expecting Peter to sweep you off of your feet.”

“Yeah, well, hindsight’s always twenty-twenty, right?” Stiles moved closer tentatively, “I didn’t wanna come here reeking like him, I’m sure it was a **lot** worse before all the showers, but I figured it’d just make things worse if I didn’t.”

He reached out, hands settling on Derek’s waist as he stared into the alpha’s eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for an eternity, and I know this isn’t at your pace, but I’m not immortal, and we really don’t have seventy years to waste trying to figure out if you’re going to start looking at me as something more than a piece of gum on your shoe.”

“That’s not how I see you at all,” Derek shook his head, feeling ridiculously out of breath even though he hadn’t moved hardly any, “It’s not.”

He grasped the younger man’s wrists lightly and pulled them from his body, keeping his hands around them, “But how I see you doesn’t matter, not now.” Peter already had the prize, any and all feelings he still had for Stiles didn’t mean a damn thing, anymore.

Stiles blinked in confusion and looked down at the hands on his wrists, “Um, okay, I know I was slow picking up on you being attracted to me, but this time I actually **really** don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“You’re with Peter, Stiles,” Derek said plainly, finally letting go of the younger man to take a step back, “You’ve both made that painfully clear.”

“Does it have to be so cut and dry like that?” Stiles asked. Peter was so much easier at this, he’d fucking offered it himself, “Just because I’m with Peter, I can’t have you?”

“You expect me to share you with my uncle?” Derek asked in turn instead of answering, staring at the younger man incredulously, “The pack I can handle, but I’m not sharing you with him. And even **if** I was okay with it, Peter sure as hell wouldn’t be.”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his brows, “Peter’s already told me that he’s willing to, and it’s not ‘ _sharing_ ’, I’m not a fucking piece of meat for you two to try and get your ‘claws’ in first. I’m not the golden metal at the end of some competition, I’m a human being, and I kinda like the idea of being treated like one.”

He kept his eyes trained on Derek’s, “You would have me, he would have me, end of story. No ‘ _sharing_ ’.”

“Your perspective on the situation is a little bent,” Derek said, slightly taken aback by the fact that Peter was okay with it, “It’s either him or me, there’s no in between, Stiles.”

He didn’t necessarily like giving the younger man an ultimatum, especially because he had no right to, really. Stiles was already technically taken, but he needed to understand that not everyone could have their cake and eat it too.

“He was here first,” Stiles said, eyes darkening, “You don’t get to put your foot down and expect there to be a challenge, or that I’m gonna have a hard time choosing. Because I’ll choose him.”

He stared Derek in the eyes as he moved in close, “I love you, and I’ve wanted you for a **long** time, but Peter deserves me just as much as you do, princess. And he’s not the one trying to make me choose. He _offered_ to let you have me as well, he offered it himself, because he saw that **I** was torn. He wanted to make it easier for me, because he didn’t want to force me into choosing one of you."

"He didn’t even have to, he could have me on his own, and he could’ve settled for that, but he wants me to be happy. That’s your ultimatum, Derek,” He said firmly, poking the older man in the chest with one finger, “Either you have me, **with** him, or you don’t have me at all.”

Derek’s brows furrowed even more and he actually winced when Stiles prodded him in the chest, his own hand moving up to grab the younger man’s forearm, “Not everyone is keen on the idea of **sharing** so openly, and before you say that’s not what it is... _It **is**_.”

His mind was having a hard time catching up, internally debating whether or not he’d be able to do it, thinking over the pros and cons, wondering if he’d be able to tolerate Peter’s scent all over Stiles - it was already infuriating.

“I think you need to go,” The alpha said, swallowing and releasing the younger man’s arm. He’d think about it, but he needed space to breathe.

“I don’t understand how you can be such an asshole,” Stiles pulled his arm away from Derek, swallowing as he looked into the alpha’s eyes, “You’d think I’d’ve fallen in love with someone better than that.”

He moved to the door and left, chest heavy as his hands shook. He knew he was being selfish, wanting them both, making Derek feel bad, but the guy was **still** acting like an asshole. And Stiles liked to think that he **wasn’t** being selfish, that he was just trying to... ‘Share’ himself - make as many people happy as possible.

Maybe it wasn’t, though, maybe Derek was just a lost cause.


	15. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * **Tags added:** Knotting, Skull fucking, Crying, Suffocation, Struggling, Choking, Orgasm without touching, MENTION OF: Oral Knotting.

After the fight with Derek, Stiles shamelessly went back to Peter’s. The older man knew where he’d been, obviously, but they didn’t talk about it. He just let Stiles get lost in him for a while, until he’d fallen asleep.

He woke up the next morning and, though the bed was free of one alpha werewolf, Stiles reached over to where Peter had been sleeping, shifted slightly and grabbed the older man’s pillow, breathing him in as he rolled onto his back and slid his hands between his legs.

Stiles grinned as he worked his length, arching into it and gasping Peter’s name as he came. His heart raced as he laid still for a moment, stretched to pop as many bones as possible before climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

He showered quickly and returned to the bedroom, grabbing the nearest shirt and pulling it on before walking out, down the hall and into the kitchen. He moved to the alpha standing before the stove and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist from behind, pressing slow, lazy kisses to his shoulder blades, “Good morning.”

“Good morning indeed,” Peter smiled and flipped the pancake in the skillet, laying the spatula on the counter before turning around to pull Stiles closer.

“That little show you put on before your shower almost caused me to burn the food.” He actually **had** burnt the first pancake, too distracted on listening in and fighting down his own erection, but who needed details?

The alpha cupped Stiles’s face within his hands and smoothed his thumbs over the skin as he leaned in to kiss him, keeping it slow, but still somewhat chaste.

“Rule 1, I always get off when I wake up,” Stiles said against Peter’s lips, “You woke me up with a blow job last time, so you don’t really know that, but I do.”

He ran his palms down the alpha’s chest and leaned in, scenting him and biting along his neck. He couldn’t **really** scent or anything (not like werewolves did), but he liked breathing Peter in, and he knew it did things to the older man as well, “Thank you, for last night... It was exactly what I needed.”

Peter nodded and tried to fight back the shudder that Stiles elicited from him, “No need to thank me, that’s what I’m here for,” He touched the boy’s chin and whispered against his lips, “I am completely at your disposal.”

The alpha kissed him and pulled back slightly, narrowing his eyebrows a bit as he smiled, “However, I’d appreciate it deeply if you didn’t dispose of me, I don’t think I’ve lived out my usefulness quite yet.” Peter turned back around then and slid the pancake from the skillet to a plate stacked full, turning the burner off.

“Mmm, I don’t think you have, either,” Stiles agreed as he looked at the plate of pancakes, “He gives me means to take care of my frustrations, he cooks, he even has a sense of humor.”

He wrapped his arms back around Peter’s waist again, kissing along the nape of his neck before leaning in and nipping his earlobe, “Have I ever told you that you’re perfect?” He didn’t wait for an answer, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out the syrup and the gallon of milk to pour himself a glass.

“I don’t think so,” Peter said flippantly, grinning as he grabbed the younger man a cup from the cabinet, turning to press his hip to the counter as he looked at Stiles with pursed lips, “I have to admit, it wouldn’t exactly be a hardship to hear you drone on about said perfection, it works wonders for my ego.”

There were more important matters at hand, though, “But,” He drawled out, “I think maybe we should talk about the frustrations you speak of. What happened?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and breathed heavily out of his nose, pouring his glass of milk before putting the gallon away and shaking his head, “Just Derek is the biggest fucking asshole I know,” He said vaguely before looking down towards his feet, “Mostly because he’s probably right.”

“I can attest to the fact that he is indeed an ass, but he’s been through a lot,” Peter defended his nephew slightly, “He has his reasons for being so guarded, patience is a key virtue with him.”

He piled some pancakes from one plate to another for Stiles and slid it to him on the counter, “What do you think he’s right about?”

Stiles all but covered the pancakes with syrup, handing it over to Peter once he was done, “Maybe I **am** being selfish, with wanting both of you. Like I said, one of the threesome always would have a problem with it. Of course he does, but maybe he’s right, maybe it can’t work out. I don’t know, I just feel like... I might be asking too much with this.”

Peter drizzled the syrup on his pancakes as well and side-glanced Stiles, “I don’t know, I think your requirements are fairly reasonable.”

He shrugged and put the syrup away, “It just takes Derek a while to process things, give him time and you’ll see, he’ll come around.” The alpha pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek, “Especially if he cares for you as deeply as I suspect he does.”

“Did you mean it, though?” Stiles asked curiously, only somewhat put at ease from the older man’s words, “I mean, I know you said it - you suggested it - but you meant it, right? You were being serious about being okay with him having me as well?”

“Of course,” Peter nodded and grabbed a pair of forks from the silverware drawer, “I mean, I’m not particularly thrilled with the idea and I’m new to this whole selfless thing, but I want you to have **whatever** it is you want, and if that means having both of us...”

He shrugged yet again, “Then so be it, it’ll be worth it as long as you’re happy.”

Stiles smiled and took a fork, moving from the counter with his drink and plate, and taking a seat at the table, “I think that’s where you and him differ the most, he’s still stuck at the childhood crush stage, whereas you’ve... You look at it so much easier than he does. I don’t think he much cares for me being happy, he’s too locked up in himself to look at anyone else.”

“Or maybe he’s terrified of such a complicated sounding situation, afraid of letting someone in to the extent that would be required to make a relationship work,” Peter followed and sat down next to Stiles, “You know what happened with Kate. I’m not saying that’s his problem, I’m simply suggesting that maybe there’s more to him than meets the eye. I’d certainly hope so, anyways.”

Stiles nodded as he started eating, talking with his mouth full as he progressed, “I know, this can’t be helping, either. I’m not trying to rush him, I’d just like him to show a **bit** more... _Anything_. I mean, I didn’t even really believe you when you told me, what does _that_ say?”

He took a sip of his milk, “I’m the exact opposite, I’m not even close to patient. But as long as he doesn’t act like a dick, I can wait, even if it never happens. It’s his choice, now.”

“I think part of my nephew’s problem, is that he’s paranoid that if he shows any sort of emotion or affection, that he’ll be ridiculed,” Peter ate slowly, picking apart the pancake and sectioning it into bite sized pieces, “Little does he realize, there’s no shame in showing someone you love them.”

He smiled at Stiles then and took another bite, “Like I said, give him time.”

“Maybe he thinks there’s shame in it **because** of what happened with Kate, or maybe he feels guilty about how he feels?”

Stiles slowed down about halfway through the soft pancakes on his plate, chewing thoughtfully as he sat back, “When I lost my mom, I felt guilty for being glad that I had my dad. It’s not always reasonable. I know Derek was pretty young, maybe it’s gonna take a **lot** more than just time.”

“Agreed, perhaps you should take the high road and lead by example,” Peter suggested, stealing Stiles’s milk to take a drink, “Instead of getting angry at him, be patient and show him you care, mollify his insecurities and get him to understand that not everyone is out to make him suffer.”

Stiles moved and climbed into Peter’s lap, taking back the cup and staring into his eyes, “I’m like seven years younger than the guy, you want **me** to be the reasonable one? Do you know what you’re asking?”

He kissed along Peter’s neck and up to his ear, “You’re asking a lot of me - granted, I’m pretty good at caring for people. You want me to treat him like I treat Isaac?”

Peter blindly shoved his plate away and settled his palms on Stiles’s hips, “I don’t really see how it could hurt, just don’t treat him like a delicate flower, try to limit yourself on the name calling and you’ll have him out of his shell in no time. It **could** work, is all I’m saying.”

“Could, but I don’t wanna count on it,” Stiles took a breath and sucked along Peter’s jaw before pulling back and looking into the older man’s eyes, “So, you said something before about boosting your ego... I told Derek something that was probably really mean, but it’s the truth, and I think you should know it too.”

“If you think it’ll inflate my ego, then let’s hear it,” The corner of Peter’s mouth picked up into a smirk as he ran his hands up under the sides of the shirt Stiles was wearing, which also incidentally happened to be his, “I live for cruel truths, enlighten me.”

“He tried to give me an ultimatum of choosing between you and him,” Stiles said, combing his fingers through Peter’s hair and licking his lips, “And I told him that I’d choose you, and I wouldn’t even have a hard time deciding. As much as I care about him, it’s the same for you. I told him that you deserved me just as much as he does. I pretty much told him that you were better, for not trying to force me to choose. I know it wasn’t nice, but it’s the truth. And I was kinda pissed at that point.”

Peter smiled at Stiles fondly and felt his affection for the boy soar through the roof, “I’m glad. I mean, it is a little harsh, but I’m glad you’d choose me if that’s what it came down to.”

He smoothed his hands back down the younger man’s sides and down his bare thighs, “Now, did you forgo boxers with intentions of having me lay you out on this table, or am I just being hopeful?”

Stiles chuckled and pulled Peter closer, nipping on his bottom lip and kissing everywhere he could reach. He scraped his teeth through the stubble on the alpha’s jaw before finally looking into his eyes once more, “Yeah, I want you to knot me.”

Peter was about to ask if Stiles was sure, but he refrained from doing so, because he likely wanted it more than the younger man did at that point, “Well then, I think we’ll need a more comfortable surface, don’t you?” He reached up to grab the boy’s jaw in his hand, pulling him into a firm, almost lip bruising kiss as his other hand wandered over Stiles’s ass, fingers dipping between shamelessly, “I've been dying to see you hanging off of it.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles’s dick pressed suddenly against Peter’s stomach, punctuating the end of his exclamation and he arched his ass back towards the older man’s fingers, his own hands gripping Peter’s shoulders for support, “Oh God, Peter,” He dropped his head back, “God, I seriously can’t even take that image right now, I want it.”

Peter moved in and kissed along the strong cords of Stiles’s neck, teeth grazing over his Adam’s apple as he went ahead and pushed his index finger in, hole warm and lax from the night before, “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

The alpha pulled the boy’s body closer and curled the finger inside of him, drawing it out and pushing it back in as he nipped along Stiles’s collar bone, “Luckily for you, that’s one thing we have in common.”

Stiles grinned wide and gripped the back of Peter’s head in one hand, the other moving to his biceps, keeping himself steady as he rocked back on the finger pushing inside of him, “I can’t help it. I actually thought sex would make this like... _Easier_ , but it really didn’t. It just made it like fifty times worse.”

Peter felt his mouth water as Stiles rocked back onto his finger, pressing another digit in alongside the first, “And by ‘ _this_ ’, you mean what, exactly?” He asked, somewhat distracted with leaving little flushes on the boy’s chest.

“My stupid sex drive,” Stiles said, moving even more insistently now, but feeling somewhat at ease now that there were two fingers pushing into him, “You think I’m insatiable, you have no idea, yet. Scott knows, it’s pretty ridiculous, I get off like... All of the time, and when I’m not... I’m thinking about it.”

“Suppose it’s a good thing you’re **not** a werewolf, then,” Peter withdrew his fingers and fisted Stiles’s hips within his palms, staring him in the eyes, “It would be worse, you’d probably be so bad I’d have to lock you in the house for days, have weekend long fuck fests just to sate you.”

Stiles moaned and rolled his hips impatiently now, “Yeah no, that’s not even gonna be an issue, I’m perfectly fine being human.” He reached down, palming the older man’s dick through his boxers and frowning, “Why’d you stop? Come on, man, I’m gonna explode if you don’t do something.”

Peter grabbed Stiles’s wrist and stopped him, grinning as he leaned in closer, noses brushing, “Don’t be so impatient,” The alpha murmured, gripping the younger man by the ass as he stood, chair leg scraping against the floor as he moved away from the table, “Couldn’t very well knot you in the chair, now could I?”

Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist and felt their shirts brushing together as the older man held him close, “Well, I dunno, could you? I’ve never really been knotted before,” He grinned wide as he leaned in and kissed Peter, biting his bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth before taking it back up again and sucking on it, “Won’t be able to say that again.”

“Well I suppose I could,” Peter mumbled, kissing and nipping back as he carried Stiles to the bedroom, “Wouldn’t be very comfortable, though. And it’s certainly not where I want to knot you for the first time.”

The alpha laid him down, knees moving along the sheets as he covered the younger man’s body with his own, pushing his shirt up and grinning wider at how Stiles’s cock strained upwards towards his navel, “God, look at you, always so eager.”

“I know, it’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” Stiles felt his cheeks heat as he stared down at his dick, “It’s like I didn’t even just get off at all.”

He looked at Peter then, suddenly curious as a thought struck him, “Were you born, like Derek was? Werewolf from day one? Like... Did you always have your knot?”

“Yes, thankfully,” Peter reached down and wrapped his hand around Stiles’s length, gripping it firmly and stroking, “I'm not sure I could get over the transition from not having one to having one.” The alpha ducked down and sucked on his mark, deepening it so that it was a darker shade of purple.

Stiles gasped as he slowly moved his hips up against Peter’s hand, reveling in the feeling of the older man’s mouth on his skin, “Scott told me about it, he pretty much had to relearn his dick completely. But you weren’t an alpha before,” He felt his length twitch in Peter’s grip and hoped it wasn’t so obvious, “Do you ever change just... Just to do it? Just to be in that form?”

“Not just to appease myself, no,” Peter replied mindlessly, twisting his wrist on each uptake and grinning when he felt Stiles’s length throb in his hand, “I usually have a reason.”  The alpha moved from one side of the younger man’s neck to the other, trailing eager, open mouthed kisses along the boy’s skin.

Stiles pushed Peter’s shirt up and helped him out of it, all but groaning as he looked over the older man’s body. He ran his hands down, spreading them across the expanse of the alpha’s chest, thumbing his nipples before pushing the older man up as he slid down slightly on the bed so that he could taste them.

He didn’t often please Peter **back** , but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to. He took the right between his teeth, suckling the hardening bud into his mouth and wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist, fingers tracing down his spine.

Peter’s movements faltered just slightly and he gasped as he looked down, watching the younger man, “ _Stiles_.”

He used one hand to hold his weight up, the other carding through the boy’s silky soft hair, cock straining desperately within the confines of his boxers, “You and that oral fixation of yours.”

“Speaking of,” Stiles looked up to Peter, his chin on the alpha’s sternum as he dropped his hands down to tug Peter’s boxers down, “I wanna taste you.”

The older man had always went out of his way to make Stiles feel good, but he wanted to return the favor, he wanted to make Peter feel like he did, “Feel free to like... Fuck my skull, or like-”

He dropped down, pressing breathless kisses to the older man’s waist, tasting his belly button and biting the bottom of it, “Knot my mouth, or like,” He grabbed Peter’s thighs and pulled them up, leveling the organ with his lips, “Choke me on your dick, it’s good.”

Stiles met the alpha’s eyes, “I can take it, trust me.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your eyes water a bit,” Peter smiled and reached down to touch Stiles’s cheek, thumb brushing down to his chin, “Now, be a good boy and open up for me.”

The alpha pressed the younger man’s chin gently, urging his mouth open and he rolled his hips forward, sliding his length into the heat of Stiles’s mouth in one smooth thrust, groaning as he looked into the amber eyes staring up at him.

If it was possible for someone to throb from head to foot, Stiles did. He was pretty sure it was some kind of kink, the fact that Peter could be so kind and sweet, and funny, and sarcastic, and then go **completely** creepy in bed. But _damn_ , it did things to him that he didn’t expect it would. It made him want it, so badly that he was shaking, cock twitching incessantly, as if to convey his sudden burst of arousal from Peter’s words.

He tried to keep calm, otherwise he’d fuck this up for the older man, and he didn’t want to do that. He breathed calmly, mouth opening wide as he whimpered before his mouth was stuffed full and he closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the sudden taste of the alpha. His hands ran calmingly down Peter’s thighs, his heart rate climbing as he looked back up to the werewolf.

Peter licked his lips as he watched Stiles, smirking at the intensity of the younger man’s arousal and the way the heady scent filled his nose. Some of the strangest things turned the boy on, but that was likely a good thing, because he wasn’t exactly normal - never had been.

The alpha leaned back so that he was straddling Stiles’s head, both hands moving to fist up handfuls of his hair, hips rolling slowly as he fucked himself into the younger man’s mouth.

Stiles kept his mouth relaxed, even as his throat burned each time Peter rocked inside of him. Tears pricked his eyes as he blinked and stared up at the alpha. His body was shaking, hands grabbing onto the older man’s legs now, trying to concentrate harder. Stiles could feel the pre-come drizzling down onto his stomach, almost tickling him as he breathed through his nose each time Peter pulled out enough for him to do so.

There was no doubt in Peter’s mind that he loved Stiles, would do anything for the boy, walk the earth five times over if he commanded it. But there was something erotic almost in the way the younger man’s eyes watered, mouth stretched as the alpha pushed in and gagged him on his length. If he knew that he wouldn’t kill him, he’d almost be tempted to just go ahead and actually knot his sweet little mouth, but survival wasn’t certain.

The werewolf tightened his hands in Stiles’s hair and all but pulled the boy’s mouth onto his cock, holding him there and watching his eyes water even more, waiting to feel his neck muscles convulse and flutter around him.

Stiles’s hands dug slightly into Peter’s legs, tears dropping from his eyes as his knees bent on the bed, feet sliding up over the sheets as he shook and twitched, and he came, gobs of come dripping down his waist as he stared up at Peter through his blurred vision.

The burning in his throat intensified as he gasped and started choking, chest heaving as he still fought himself back from stopping the alpha. He trusted the older man to let go when he needed to, even though his body tightened up.

Peter breathed in the scent of Stiles’s release and smiled, brushing the younger man’s cheek with his thumb before pulling out entirely, letting him breathe finally, “Do you have any clue how much I love when you come, completely untouched?” He asked rhetorically.

The alpha moved back down the boy’s body, finally bringing them face to face and he leaned in to lick the tears away as he reached down to smooth his hand along Stiles’s thigh, “It’s breathtaking, knowing I can do that to you.”

Stiles coughed, shuddering as Peter pulled back and he panted, bringing in gasps of air as he reached up to touch the older man’s waist, turning his head into the touch of Peter’s tongue. He was sure his face was red, it had to be, and he licked his wet lips as his jaw ached, tonguing his canines for a moment as he calmed down and groaned.

“It’s you,” He breathed, closing his eyes as he trembled, “Yeah, it’s you, but it’s also what you do. No one else really does things like you do. Half of the time, I don’t even know if I’ll like it, let alone prefer it.”

Stiles leaned in to press a kiss to Peter’s lips, fighting to calm his racing heart, “ _Let alone get off because of it -_ that’s insane, that’s the second time you’ve done it and it just... Oh my God.”

Peter moved his hand back up, trailing from Stiles’s thigh to the come on his stomach, getting a dollop on his fingers before reaching lower to smear it along his length, “Here’s to hoping there’ll be a third and a fourth time and so on, not sure if I could go without ever seeing you do it again.”

The alpha positioned his length while the younger man was still lax from his orgasm and peppered his face with kisses as he pushed in with ease, knot already somewhat swollen from Stiles sucking his cock.

“ _Ah_ , fuck,” Stiles moaned as he lifted his thighs to Peter’s waist, hands moving along his skin, clasping his sides as Stiles stared into his eyes, “It feels kinda weird, to come without you touching me, it feels like all the veins in my body are being pulled towards my dick.” He wasn’t really sure if he liked it or not, but if Peter did, then that was good enough for him.

“I doubt it’ll be a common occurrence,” Peter drawled the last word out on a groan, eyes flitting shut as he pressed his forehead to Stiles’s shoulder, hips rocking forward slowly, “Christ, you feel good.” It wouldn’t take long for him to come, watching the younger man suck him down had been enough to almost push him over the edge, and his knot was already testing the resistance of Stiles’s puckered rim with each thrust.

Stiles chuckled as he kissed the top of Peter’s head, “So do you,” He said, fingers scratching through the alpha’s hair, mindlessly moving them through the soft locks, to just behind his ears. His throat still burned from before, and every time Peter pushed into him, his legs shook and clutched even tighter around the older man’s waist.

The alpha looked down between them and watched his length disappear within Stiles, mouth hanging open at how obscenely arousing it was. He rested one arm against the bed and reached down with his right hand to fist the younger man’s hip, groaning at the way the flesh seemed to meld to his fingers as he pulled the boy into his thrusts.

“Are you sure?” He asked suddenly, tilting his head up to look hopefully into Stiles’s eyes, “That you-" He let out a shuddery breath, “ _Ah, fuck-_ that you want me to knot you?”

“Yeah-yes, Peter, I am,” Stiles said, words becoming more confident, less breathy as he said them.

He was sure, he was absolutely sure that he wanted Peter to knot him. He’d thought about it more than enough, and he knew it wasn’t out of spite for Derek, that was something he’d wanted to make sure of, before deciding to do it. He’d only been _with_ Peter for a short while, but he knew the man, and he knew he wanted to–

“I wanna be with you,” He voiced it aloud, staring into the older man’s eyes, “For the rest of my life. Yeah, I’m sure.”

Peter stilled almost completely as his mind reeled at Stiles’s words, and it was like his ribs were collapsing in on his lungs, “I love you,” He murmured breathlessly, brows furrowed. The alpha pulled back tentatively and then slammed back in, jarring Siles’s body with the force of his thrusts, hand reaching up to touch the boy’s jaw and he leaned in to kiss him.

“I-I love–” Stiles gasped against Peter’s mouth and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and covering the werewolf’s hand with his own as his body arched, broken sounds spilling from his lips as the dull nails of his other hand cut into Peter’s skin on his waist. _Oh God_ , he was close again already.

The alpha deepened the kiss and groaned into Stiles’s mouth, curling their tongues together as his hips stuttered. His knot swelled rapidly and he winced, nibbling on the younger man’s bottom lip to distract him as he pushed the width of the knot in passed the resisting ring of muscle.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles the best he could, grunts muffled by the press of their lips and he came, his length nestled completely inside of the boy.

Stiles reached down to nurse his throbbing dick, finally giving it some attention. The swelling of the knot inside of him made his eyes widen and he nearly choked in surprise as it stretched him out.

He came shortly after Peter, walls clenching tightly around the alpha’s knot as Stiles’s body bowed, brows furrowing upward as he made a sort of broken whimper, yelping sound - he wasn’t really sure **what** it was, but he blushed and ducked his head against Peter’s shoulder in response to having made it.

Peter tilted his head a bit to the side and pressed his lips to Stiles’s temple, breathing labored and his chest heaved with exertion, “I hope you know I fully intend on telling you 'I love you' so often that it’ll likely make you sick.”

He chuckled and pulled back a little so that the boy couldn’t hide, eyes searching his face and taking in his flushed cheeks, “I love you,” He said, smiling as he tried to prove how sincere he was.

“I love you too,” Stiles responded at once, grinning and staring back as he felt his body slowly adjusting to the knot lodged inside of him.

He looked down at them, down their chests and stomachs - he couldn’t **see** the knot, but the shadow of the meeting between his ass and Peter’s hips made him really _want_ to. He looked back up to the alpha and kissed the right side of his chin, “Can I just keep this inside of me for the rest of my life?” He raised his brows suggestively.

“That’s the idea,” Peter responded, relaxing more against Stiles’s body and touching his cheek almost reverently, “Spending the rest of eternity just eating, showering, sleeping and knotting you doesn’t exactly sound horrible. Too bad we don’t live in some sort of fantasy world where we could actually get away with it.”

“Knotting _while_ we’re showering, sleeping, and eating is the only way you’ll convince me to do **any** of them,” Stiles said, clenching his walls around Peter again and turning his head to catch the older man’s fingers with his lips and flicking his tongue over the pads of them.

“Your mouth is obscene,” Peter groaned, feeling his cock pulse inside of Stiles as he watched the younger man, shifting his knees more comfortably along the sheets, “And so distracting.” He leaned down to kiss the little dip of the younger man’s top lip.

Stiles chuckled and kissed Peter back suddenly, body rising into the older man’s arms as he carefully flipped them over and settled on top of Peter with his palms on the alpha’s chest to hold himself up.

He rolled his hips against Peter’s lap, pushing the knot further inside of him and shifting it around, testing the width of it curiously, “If I didn’t hate the idea of turning, I’d do it, just to get one of these.”

“If you had a knot, you wouldn’t want to play with mine anymore,” Peter raised his brows slightly, a content grin pulling up the corner of his mouth as he rested his hands on the younger man’s waist, “And we can’t have that.” An ironic claim, especially considering the fact that he’d initially offered Stiles the bite back when they’d first met.

“No, I’d still play with yours,” Stiles said as he bounced slightly, just enough to work his muscles around the knot and cause it to brush over his prostate, “I’d just knot you up, too,” He met Peter’s eyes, shrugging, “But it’s not nearly a good enough feature to bring me over to the dark side, I kinda like being me.”

“I detest that statement,” Peter chuckled, swallowing and gasping as Stiles moved around atop him, “I’m not evil... **Anymore**. And what are you doing?” His grip tightened on the younger man’s hips to still him, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Stiles stopped and raised his brows, looking down to Peter’s hands and then up to his eyes, “Does it hurt? I really don’t know _what_ I’m doing to you, I’m–are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Peter chuckled again and leaned up enough to wrap his arms around Stiles, kissing just between his pecs, “You’re just extremely tight is all, no worries.” The look of pure concern on the younger man’s face wasn’t an expression he ever expected to have directed towards him, though.

“Sorry, I wasn’t really thinking,” Stiles wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck, “I was just making it hit my prostate,” He shrugged, combing his fingers through the older man’s hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead, “How does it uh... _Feel_ , like around your knot? Is it more sensitive?”

“Sensitive, yes,” Peter smoothed his palms up Stiles’s back, “Suffocating, almost, but it feels good. It’s difficult to explain.”

He tilted his head back to look up at Stiles, grazing the younger man’s chin with his teeth, “We probably should have waited until this evening, you’re going to have a rough time walking around today.”

Stiles rolled his hips again and grinned as he laid Peter back down and continued bouncing atop him, “I regret nothing,” He said as he reached back behind himself, to feel the end of the knot shoved inside of him.

“I’m not really worried about walking, though, I walk weirdly anyways, but sitting,” He made a wincing face, “Yeah, that might not be so much fun.” Stiles shrugged, pushing out his lips, “I don’t mind, I’ll press into the pain, remember your knot inside of me - any pain is worth this.”

Peter let his head loll back as Stiles moved on his lap, mouth hanging open as a ragged sounding breath tore its way up out of his throat, “You won’t have time to remember, because I won’t let you forget,” He promised suggestively, bucking up suddenly and smirking at the boy.

Stiles arched, dropping back to rest his hands on Peter’s thighs as he whimpered and curled his toes, “Like I’d forget this,” He breathed, chest heaving, “It’s impossible.”


	16. Pack

Stiles rushed from the bedroom, breathless and half dressed as he all but flew through the hall, moving to the table and reaching across it for one of their phones.

He gasped as a hand took his wrist and pulled him back, “No!”

Stiles reached out with his other arm, grabbing for his cell with his left hand now and turning as his heart raced, his mouth dried as he met Peter’s red, glowing eyes, “Don’t,” He said, pants barely clinging to his waist as he turned for the phone again.

Peter pinned Stiles to the table from behind and reached forward to knock the phone out of his reach, one hand coming up to clasp firmly over the boy’s mouth as he held him close with his other arm.

“I told you,” The alpha all but purred against the shell of Stiles’s ear, tone darker than he’d ever used with his mate, “If you fight, or scream for help, I won’t hesitate to sink my claws into that pretty little neck of yours.” He removed his hand from the younger man’s mouth slowly, extending his claws and trailing the tips of them down the side of Stiles’s throat for emphasis, “Got it?”

Stiles gasped against Peter’s hand and shook his head, struggling against the older man and reaching out for the other cell, wincing in pain as the table bit into his hip bone, “Please,” He breathed as he tried to break free, Peter’s tone was dark and haunting, and he felt it go straight down to his bones, “Don’t.”

The alpha growled and fisted Stiles’s neck somewhat roughly, pulling the boy back against his chest as he squeezed to restrict his air flow, reaching down with his left arm and shoving the younger man’s pants and boxers the rest of the way down.

“You’re begging me not to, but you know what I smell on you?” He asked, tilting the boy’s head back to his shoulder as he scented his neck, “I can smell how badly you want it.”

Stiles struggled to cover himself, hands moving to keep Peter from seeing his erection as he shook his head again and insisted, “No, I-I don’t,” He tried to move away, one hand reaching back to try and keep Peter at a distance as the tears built in his eyes, “Just let me go, I don’t.”

Peter looked down and smirked at Stiles’s feeble attempt at getting away, jerking the boy back against him as his left arm circled the younger man’s waist once again, lifting him and carrying him back to the bedroom, “Do you **really** think you could overpower me?”

Once inside the room, he all but threw Stiles on the bed, advancing and covering his backside before he could move away.

The alpha gripped Stiles’s chin and jerked his head to the side so that he could see his face, “You look like you’re about to cry,” He observed, licking his lips and grinding against the boy, “ **Please** do, it’ll just make this so much better.”

Stiles pushed back against Peter, trying to buck him off as he reached out for the corner of the bed, turning away as he gasped and struggled.

His muscles were aching as he fought to get away, exhausted and panting, tears finally slipping down his cheeks as he twisted to try and wrench free, “Let me go, you sick fuck,” He scrabbled for the night stand, where his gun was resting, but his dull nails barely scraped the corner of the wood.

“Not happening, I’m afraid,” Peter grabbed Stiles more firmly by the legs and yanked him back, using one hand to pull his cock from his boxers as he pinned the younger man to the bed once again, “And when I’m done with you, after I’ve used you up until there’s nothing left and you’re just a sobbing mess, laying here, wanting to curl in on yourself. I’m going to fuck you again, and lick the tears from your face.”

It was difficult to position himself with Stiles squirming so desperately, but he managed to nudge himself in between the boy’s ass cheeks, hand pressed down forcefully at the top of his back to keep him from moving as he slid in without prep, forcing his cock into the tight little hole mercilessly.

Stiles tried not to moan, fought to keep up the game as Peter filled him, but his dick throbbed and his gasp was heavier than intended. He tried to push up, but the alpha was using strength he couldn’t even really come **close** to equaling, so he slid his knees up, still trying to push back to get Peter off as he shook his head.

“No, stop, please,” Tears fell off his chin as he yanked on the sheets of the bed, scrabbling over them again and gripping the far end.

Peter slid his palm from between Stiles’s shoulder blades, down his spine, both hands gripping harshly at his hips, pulling him back into his thrusts.

“It’s really no use,” He insisted, groaning each time Stiles tried to wiggle free, hips rolling as he slammed in relentlessly, “Think of how much quicker this would be over if you’d stop fighting me.” The alpha leaned forward and bit down on the boy’s shoulder, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a nice little mark.

“Ah! _Fuck_ –” Stiles shouted, throbbing erection slapping pre-come against his stomach as Peter thrust into him, “Fuck you,” He hissed, sneering as he reveled in the feeling of the knot shoving into him over and over again.

He started to turn, to try and push Peter away when the sudden sharp whistle of his cell phone echoed through the house and he shook his head, “Ignore it,” He blushed as he broke character, but stopped as Peter’s cell started up as well, then he met the older man’s eyes in confusion.

Peter’s hips rolled to a stop, flush against Stiles’s backside and he glanced at the bedroom door before looking at Stiles once more, sighing and kissing the boy’s shoulder, “You stay here, I’ll go get it.”

He pulled out slowly and pressed another somewhat lingering kiss to the side of his mate’s neck before sauntering into the other room. Just to respect Stiles’s privacy, he didn’t bother reading his text, but he read his own - a text from Derek, asking everyone to come over as soon as possible for an 'emergency meeting'.

Peter walked back into the bedroom and tossed Stiles’s phone on the bed next to him, brows drawn together in confusion, “It’s Derek, he requires our attention immediately. I’m assuming you got the same text.”

Stiles frowned as he waited, turning around and grabbing his cell when the older man walked back in, he slid the screen and read the text before he met Peter’s eyes, more concerned now, “But we **never** have emergency meetings,” He laughed nervously, “Emergency meetings aren’t even a _thing_.”

He stood from the bed and grabbed his shirt as he wiped his cheeks and tried to collect himself, “Where’s my pants?” He moved to Peter and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, “Oh yeah, you ripped them off of me at the table.”

“Sorry, _I’m not sorry_ ,” Peter murmured, cupping Stiles’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss, “You have more here, in the drawer with mine. I’ll buy you a new pair tomorrow.”

He deepened the kiss and smoothed his thumbs over the younger man’s cheeks, trying to will his erection away so he could actually get dressed.

“Remind me to skin Derek while we’re there,” He dropped his hands, brushing his fingers over Stiles’s sides, “We finally get to enact one of my fantasies, it makes sense he’d interrupt.”

“It was so _good_ , too,” Stiles pressed his swollen lips together and huffed, thoughts centering around how the alpha had both creeped him the fuck out and seriously turned him on at the same time.

He kissed along Peter’s stubble and shook his head, “All that work for naught,” He pulled back and moved to the short dresser, reaching in and grabbing out his back up pair of pants - the stonewash ones that fit his ass as well as his skin did - and a clean pair of boxers, “He’s gonna regret it, I bet we reek.”

Peter shrugged and grabbed himself a clean pair of jeans as well, eyes skimming over Stiles’s body as he pulled them on, “Serves him right.”

He snatched his shirt from the dresser and pulled it on before moving closer to Stiles, lifting a hand and brushing the back of his knuckles along the bruises he’d accidentally left on his mate’s neck, “However, I have a feeling he’s going to be a little too distracted by the hand prints I left on you to even register our scents.”

The alpha leaned in, nudging the boy’s head to the side so that he could kiss the abrasions, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles reached up to touch Peter’s jaw, dull nails scratching through his stubble, “Don’t be,” He breathed, even though he hadn’t seen them, he’d definitely felt them being made, he could only **imagine** what they looked like, “You know I like when you mark me up, as long as it’s done within some vicinity of sex, or foreplay, it’s cool. They felt good when you made them.”

He tilted the older man’s chin to look into his eyes, “Don’t apologize, unless you **actually** hurt me.” He stepped into his boxers and jeans, turning to pull his ‘I love it when you talk nerdy to me’ shirt on as well.

The alpha snorted softly and smacked Stiles’s ass playfully when he turned, smiling as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

“I wonder what could be so important that he felt the need to call an emergency meeting,” He mused, straightening his back and fixing his tousled hair with his fingers, “Must be **something** worth hearing, especially considering my nephew doesn’t really get his panties in a twist over anything.”

“I hope so, he ruined a perfectly good non-con act,” Stiles tucked his phone in his pocket and snatched up his socks from the night before, pulling them on before he climbed into Peter’s lap and fixed his hair for him.

“I’d think he was just calling **us** , but he wouldn’t refer to it like that, I just hope something **bad** didn’t happen. Maybe I should call my dad and check in, just in case. We’ve... We’ve been so careful so far,” He felt like a panic attack or something was coming on, his fists clutching here and there on Peter’s shirt as if trying to gain purchase as he struggled to breathe.

“Hey,” Peter said softly, reaching up to touch Stiles’s face, “Calm down, okay?” He kissed the younger man slowly, arms sliding around his waist in order to hug him close, “It’s probably nothing, don’t freak out before we have reason to.”

Stiles kissed back as he breathed in calmly and nodded, “You’re right, sorry... I’m just... Being stupid,” He moved from Peter’s lap, clambering across the bed to grab his gun and his stake, tucking the former in the back of his jeans once he’d checked the safety and putting the stake in his back pocket, “It’s probably nothing, it’s probably just something really stupid, like he’s buying a new hair gel and he wants our opinion.”

“Well, if that’s the case, he’d definitely be asking the right person,” Peter said flippantly as he stood, smiling wide at Stiles in an attempt to ease his apprehension about the meeting.

The alpha grabbed his keys and phone from the dresser, pocketing the phone and waiting by the bedroom door, arms crossed as he watched Stiles, “No one in their right mind is going to be focused on that meeting with you prancing around in **those** jeans, anyways.”

Stiles backed up off the bed, turning to Peter as he chuckled, “They’re kinda my favorites - yours too, from the sounds of it,” He fisted the alpha’s shirt and pulled him in, biting his bottom lip and kissing him heatedly.

“The moment we get back, you’re gonna take me and knot me unwillingly, right?” He asked, staring into Peter’s eyes as he raised his brows.

“Only if you promise to fight me tooth and nail...” Peter breathed, relishing the time alone with Stiles for a moment before they had to leave, “And do that little whimpering thing you do so well.”

He hooked his fingers through the younger man’s belt loops and pulled his hips closer, leaning in to brush the tip of his nose along his mate’s neck, “We should go, now, before I get too distracted and tie you down.”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot, we have a stupid meeting to go to,” Stiles sighed and pulled away reluctantly, walking out into the hall, back into the dining area where he stepped into his shoes and turned to leave the house, waiting as Peter locked up before they climbed into his car, “So, you like the weird whimper thing?”

“Are you kidding me?” The alpha asked incredulously as he turned the key in the ignition, car vibrating to life under them, “I love it,” He said, smiling at Stiles before pulling out of the driveway.

It was a sound he was slowly coming to realize he probably wouldn’t be able to function without, having Stiles falling apart beneath him. Yeah, he was quite fond of it, but then again, he was addicted to just about every other noise he elicited from the boy, as well.

“Good, because I’m pretty sure I’ve been making that sound since the first time I came,” Stiles said as he pulled his seat belt on, “I think I was aware of it when I was like... Eight or nine?”

He shifted in his seat, still kind of calming down from the sex, mindlessly flipping the mirror down from overhead and gasping, “Oh my **God** , Peter. They’re gonna think you actually **were** trying to rape me.”

“Derek won’t think much of anything, he’ll take one look at you and try to rip my spine out through my throat,” Peter side glanced Stiles, eyes falling to the boy’s neck before returning his attention to the road, “And I get the sneaking suspicion that Scott would likely back him up, so we’ll probably need to set the record straight right off the bat.”

He smirked to himself, “Because I’m **pretty** sure that was consensual, especially considering how hard you were.”

Stiles smirked and reached across the car, smoothing his hand over the crotch of Peter’s jeans before meeting his eyes, “Hell yeah, it was consensual. I wanted all of it, **including** the bruises.”

He licked his lips and sighed again, “Best sex, worst interruption ever, I swear. I’m **still** pissed about it, I'll probably be pissed next week, next year - I might even still be pissed in my grave.”

Peter tightened his hands on the steering wheel and parked across the street from his nephew’s loft, cutting the ignition and leaning across the console to kiss the younger man.

“Now, now, we’ve had this discussion,” He leaned further across Stiles and glanced up at the building before meeting his mate’s eyes, again, “Play nice, wouldn’t want to rub our amazing sex in his face, now would we?” He asked rhetorically, smirking because he knew Derek could probably hear him.

“You’re a terrible person,” Stiles said as he bit Peter’s lip and pushed him back in his seat.

The younger man climbed out, glancing around the street and joining Peter on the other side of the car before they walked to the elevators. He laced their fingers together, leaned into Peter and pressed short, quick kisses along the older man’s neck and jaw as silently as possible.

Peter smiled as the elevator took them to Derek’s floor, smoothing his thumb over the back of his mate’s hand and stealing a quick kiss when the doors opened, proceeding to lift Stiles’s hand to his mouth to press his lips to each knuckle as they walked down the hall together.

Stiles watched him curiously, amused because of the drastic difference between **this** Peter and the man that was fucking into him not twenty minutes before.

They were let into the room at once by Isaac, who raised his brows, and his eyes widened as they went to Stiles’s neck, but he backed from the door to let them in.

Stiles grinned as he walked in and wrapped his arms around the surprised beta, “We uh... Didn’t miss anything yet, did we?”

Peter pulled his hand from Stiles’s and left him to interact with the other man, moving into the loft and taking a seat at the end of his nephew’s beat up couch, ignoring the glances they were all giving him.

“Not yet,” Isaac shook his head, trying not to gape at the bruises on Stiles’s neck and he wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder before ushering him further inside, “Derek didn’t wanna start until you got here.” The beta leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s cheek as they walked together.

“Yeah we uh... Were kinda predisposed,” Stiles said, smiling lightly as he wrapped his arm around Isaac’s waist and drew him in, “But we got here as fast as possible.” He looked at Erica and Boyd, then Scott, almost tentatively, waiting for his best friend to say something about the bruising.

Isaac nodded slowly and patted Stiles on the back, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone within a hundred mile radius can **smell** just how _predisposed_ you were, and they probably wouldn’t even need werewolf senses.” He smiled at Stiles and moved to flop down on the bed in the middle of the room.

Scott stood from Allison’s side and moved to his friend, brows furrowed together and eyes honed in on the bruising around Stiles’s neck, pushing him back out of the room as if it would give them any privacy.

“Dude!” He whispered harshly, eyes widening as he pointed to the other man’s neck, “What the hell is that? Derek’s gonna kill you both when he sees it.”

“It’s nothing,” Stiles said, pushing Scott’s hand away, “We just got a bit careless, it was **consensual**. Besides, you’ve left worse bruises on me before, they just weren’t able to be seen, so don’t even play like that.”

He walked back into the room, looking at Peter as if to say ‘whoops’, before he turned to the room at large, “Yeah, okay, I know I look like I’ve been abused, but I haven’t. It was just... A bit rough,” He moved to sit by Peter as Allison’s eyes followed him.

Erica smirked from where she was sitting on Boyd’s lap, shrugging flippantly, “If it’s not rough it isn’t fun.”

“That’s debatable,” Lydia chimed in quietly, and smiled softly at Stiles.

“That’s **enough** ,” Derek said, tone clipped as he walked into the room, glancing around at everyone before his eyes stopped on Stiles, purposefully trying not to look at the younger man’s neck, because he’d overheard the broadcast loud and clear.

It was getting to the point where it was fruitless to get aggravated over him being with Peter, because he knew that they’d knotted - no matter how badly he didn't want it to be true - could tell just by the way they gravitated towards one another.

“We have more important issues at hand.”

The alpha paced the room, “We haven’t heard much from the other pack, but they contacted me today and they want to discuss a truce. They don’t like the fact that we’ve been actively seeking them out.”

Stiles raised a brow as he watched Derek, “Okay, a truce? Did they say on what terms? It’s a little hard to have a truce with two packs within a close vicinity of one another, I don’t see us playing nice just because someone cries ‘wolf’.”

“They wanna meet, one on one,” Derek stopped pacing and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Stiles as he spoke, “Any location of my choice, and I can only bring one person with me - it’s better that way, so they don’t feel threatened. I’m not saying we **have** to play nice, but it’s not like I can tell if they’re sincere or not, over the phone.”

Allison spoke up then, brows tight together, “Well Peter’s the next alpha, shouldn’t you take the next strongest, just in case it’s a trap?”

“And put both alphas in danger?” Stiles looked at her and shook his head, “Say it **is** a trap, and we lose both of our alphas, then we’re just a pack of betas and humans, and we’re screwed. I don’t like the idea at all. There’s no way it **isn’t** a trap.”

“Stiles has a point,” Derek agreed, “If something were to happen to me, you’d at least still have Peter,” He looked at his uncle then and tried not to roll his eyes at the thought of the older man leading a pack.

“I think they’d feel a lot less threatened if I brought a human, and it can’t be you,” He turned to look at Allison pointedly, “They know how skilled you are, it would have to be Lydia or Stiles. And just in case it **is** a trap, I plan on having a few of you stationed at least a few blocks away, listening in in case we need help.”

Stiles looked at Lydia for a moment, there was no way in Hell he was letting her go out there with Derek, “I’ll go. I’m a better shot. And if we do it on my street, at my house, even, there’s no way they’d try to start a fight around that many people, right? People would hear, and the station isn’t too far from there, either. Plus we have **seriously** nosy neighbors. The last thing they want is to out the werewolves to the rest of the world.”

Peter began shaking his head almost instantly, reaching out to rest his hand on his mate’s thigh as he looked him in the eyes, “I’d really rather you didn’t go. Lydia is a big girl, she can take care of herself.”

Derek pretended to ignore his uncle’s plea entirely and nodded once, “Then it’s settled, I’ll take Stiles and we’ll do it at his house.”

The alpha turned to look at Scott, Isaac and Boyd all separately, “And I want you three on standby, a good distance away to where they can’t smell you, but close enough to where you can hear me if I call for you.”

Stiles covered Peter’s hand with his own and met his eyes, smiling as he listened to the betas commenting in agreeance, “It’s the best choice, you know it is. You wouldn’t put Lydia out there either. I’ll be fine.”

Peter twisted his hand so that he could grip Stiles’s fingers, frowning, “You better be. If anything happens, just try to get out of the way. Or you know, use Derek as a shield or something.”

Derek snorted at Peter’s comment and interrupted them, looking pointedly at Stiles, “I’ll call them back, let them know where. Just try to make sure your dad’s out of the house this evening.”

“It’s Saturday, he’s got a double shift at work,” Stiles said as he kept his eyes on Peter’s, “Make sure you’re close too, not too close, don’t do anything stupid.” He brushed his thumb over the back of the alpha’s hand in reassurance.

Peter nodded and leaned in closer, disregarding everyone else in the room entirely as he pressed his forehead to Stiles’s temple, “I’ll go with Isaac, Scott, and Boyd. Just promise me that if anything happens, you’ll yell for me.”

Derek’s eyes widened a little at his uncle’s public display of affection and turned away, somehow managing to tamp down the urge to vomit.

“Please,” Stiles rolled his eyes and grinned, “ **I’ll** be fine, Derek’s the one that gets shot. I’m good,” He chuckled and looked around at the rest of the group watching them, “So let’s get this done, yeah? I’m tired of slinking into houses and always carrying a gun - if they wanna pretend to play nice, so can we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is typical with any fanfic put together by both me and Acklesboner/Sparklinski,  
> I want to warn everyone that it’s possible, and very highly likely, fer this rp/fic to go on hiatus or end randomly at some point (most of ours go that way). But I’m putting up all we have fer now, so that readers can enjoy it.  
> PLEASE, don’t go on reading thinking that it’ll be completely concluded, the same goes fer the rest of our werks.  
> If you have questions, you can always ask on [my blog](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/), or on [Sparklinski’s blog](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/), or in the comments here on AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> -WincestSounds


	17. Derek

Stiles sat leaned against the counter in his kitchen, silently waiting with his fingers thrumming on the surface impatiently. He met Derek’s eyes tentatively, the awkward air between them slowly becoming stale and he was practically vibrating with the urge to say something.

They’d only been there for all of ten minutes, if that, waiting on the person from the other pack to be within hearing range, but he was getting antsy nonetheless - being in a room alone with Derek definitely brought about a lot of their previous conversation, and the things he and Peter had talked about before.

Derek had given a lot of thought to the situation and slowly came to the realization that he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of sharing Stiles with Peter, because it meant that he’d actually get to _have_ Stiles to some extent.

He was tired of longing and waiting for things between the younger man and his uncle to get sour, and the longer he waited for it to happen, they just ended up even closer than before.

“It **was** consensual,” Stiles assured Derek suddenly, “Just in case you planned on talking to Peter when my back was turned, don’t bother.”

The alpha stood from his seat at the table and moved closer, eyes skimming down to the marks, “I wasn’t planning on it,” Although it pissed him off, he **did** have restraint, “Thank you for volunteering.”

“I was the next logical choice, and you know it,” Stiles said, shrugging, “We make a pretty good team, I’m the best shot out of all of us, and you’re the strongest, it just makes sense. Thanks for ignoring Peter and not even considering Lydia for a second, you know I wouldn’t have stood for that.”

“We **do** make a good team-” Derek agreed and continued to move closer, tilting his head down and looking up at Stiles through his lashes, “-when we’re not at each others necks over everything.”

“I don’t want you to be at my neck,” Stiles reached out to touch the older man’s arm, somewhat surprised by Derek’s sudden advance, “And I don’t wanna be at yours, it’s exhausting, and you know how I feel. You know I don’t want it like this between us.”

“I don’t either,” Derek admitted and looked down to where Stiles was touching his arm, moving forward to press his hips between the younger man’s thighs, large hands lifting numbly to hold Stiles by his waist, “Would you believe me if I told you that the thought of being with you terrifies me?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, reaching up to touch Derek’s shoulder and neck, “I can actually believe it really well. But did you wanna elaborate, or..? I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I can go at your pace.”

Derek exhaled heavily as his eyes searched Stiles’s face, “It’s just... That I’ve worked so hard at keeping you at a distance, telling myself I don’t deserve you, and I think it’s because I’m afraid of the possibilities."

The alpha continued, speaking slowly, "I never made a move on you, even though I wanted to, justified it to myself and convinced myself I could just do it another time. I was afraid to step up because... I couldn’t really fathom what would happen if things didn’t work, and I-I can’t lose you.”

Stiles felt his chest tighten up at Derek’s words and he kept his gaze firm on the older man’s, “You can’t **lose** me if you don’t have me to **start** with. Isn’t it worth that? I mean, I get the distance - I get it, keeping people at arms length, never letting anyone in - but, if you don’t, what’s the point in even having them there in the first place?"

"I wanna be with you, we deserve each other, don’t we? Wouldn’t it just be easier to let me in? You’ve seen what I’ve done with the others, I don’t think it’s possible to miss the effect it’s had on them. I know you want more, and I’m _offering_ that to you, willingly.”

“You weren’t mine in a literal sense, no, but I thought that I’d rather have you as a friend, a pack member, than nothing at all,” Derek reached up with his left hand and slid his fingers along the marks on Stiles’s neck, “I’d pretty much convinced myself that if I did go after you, I’d blow it, at which point I’d lose you. I just didn’t want to risk it.”

He shook his head and looked at the younger man sincerely, “But I’m getting kind of tired of thinking about the ‘what if’s’. I don’t wanna have to wonder what it’d feel like to kiss you, I wanna be in a position where I can just do it, because I can.”

Stiles smiled slowly, his hand covering Derek’s and keeping it close against his skin, “You **are** in a position where you can just do it, because you can.”

He understood that fear of possibly messing things up, he’d felt like that most of his life, especially after his mom had passed away, so maybe it just came with the territory.

And maybe a part of Derek felt like he’d messed things up with his family, maybe he was afraid that it translated to everything else he did, “The only way you can mess things up with me is by not doing them. I’m pretty easy, I’m pretty forgiving. And I don’t hold grudges.”

Peter was a testament to how forgiving Stiles really was, because he’d looked over everything Derek's uncle had ever done and chose to see the good in him, what little of it there was.

The alpha continued to shamelessly stare at Stiles, reveling in how warm his skin was against his hand. He pulled the younger man even closer by wrapping his free arm around his waist and tugging him to the edge of the stool, close enough that he could feel Stiles’s breath billow across his lips, their noses touching.

Although the proximity made his vision somewhat blurry, he looked into the younger man’s eyes the best he could, fingers sliding to fist the nape of his neck lightly, and he pulled him in. Their lips barely brushed at first, and the small amount of contact had him breathing sharply through his nose, body trembling as he pressed in suddenly to slot their mouths together, eager for more.

Stiles practically melted into the kiss, eyes open as he stared at Derek’s face and he groaned as he leaned in closer, tilting his head for better access. His whole body was trembling eagerly, his hands were moving to Derek’s neck, drawing him in even more, the fingers of his left hand touching the older man’s face, his brow and cheeks, the stubble of his beard and Stiles gasped.

He felt like he was going to explode or something, finally having Derek the way he’d wanted the older man for so long, knowing that he’d chosen to be with Stiles, even though he was terrified of doing it in the first place.

Derek wrapped both arms firmly around Stiles’s body and clutched him close, brows furrowed tight in concentration, tongue rolling out tentatively to taste the younger man. And as fate would have it, that’s when he heard the alpha from the other pack inform him that he was there.

Groaning over the loss of contact, Derek pulled back, looking at Stiles with clear disappointment marring his features, “He’s here - he wants us to meet him out back.”

He reached up to touch the younger man’s jaw and stole another kiss, wolf keening for more.

“Of course he is,” Stiles cleared his throat and grinned at Derek, smoothing his hand over the older man’s side before he stepped down from his stool and walked out the back door with the alpha just a couple of steps ahead of him.

He reached back as he checked his gun, running his thumb over the safety to make sure it was off. He didn’t trust the meeting as much as he pretended to, even though he said he was skeptical, he still didn’t trust it at all.

The other man, likely an alpha as well, came out into the open at once, which kind of surprised Stiles.

He was tall, thickly built, with a bald head and tribal tattoos on his neck and arms, from what Stiles could make out, and his eyes were open and kind as he nodded to them both.

“Derek Hale,” He said, and then he looked at Stiles curiously, tilting his head as he breathed in deep, “And who’s this?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at the other alpha, uneasy with the question and he glanced at Stiles, “He’s pack,” He said dismissively, trying to keep his voice firm and confident. If he let on how important Stiles was, it could likely become troublesome, “You’re here for a truce, not to question me.”

“He’s human,” The man’s eyes darkened suddenly, breathing deep again, “He smells like your pack. Is this ‘ _Stiles_ ’?”

  


  
[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)  


  



	18. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING:** We ask that you please read the latest tags added before continuing on. This chapter may involve triggers fer some of the readers. So, if yer concerned, read the tags below:  
>  Blood, Guns, Bullets, Attempted Murder, Neck Wounds, Biting, Mourning, Grief.

Stiles raised his brows and nodded, even though his insides twisted, “Uh, yeah, that’s me.” He smiled tentatively, kind of confused as to how the guy knew him directly.

The werewolf frowned, but nodded back in understanding, calming down for a moment before meeting Stiles’s eyes again, now with a look so intense, so hate-filled, that it kind of took the younger man by surprise.

Derek was watching the other alpha warily, and was about to tell Stiles to step back or to leave, just to ensure his safety.

It all happened so fast, the other werewolf's movements swift and sure as he straightened his arm out completely, aimed, and the shot went off before they had time to react.

Derek felt frozen still for a moment, watching the man turn to flee as the gunshot rang in his ears and he was hit by a sudden spray of blood.

Everything slowed around Stiles for a second and he turned to run to his alpha, to shield him or something, but he was on his back and he didn’t even realize he’d been shot already, himself, and was staring up at the night sky, still seeing those dark eyes looking at him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted as blood dripped down his front from the first, initial spray. He turned to look at the younger man’s body on the ground and he moved at once, his own heart beating so rapidly that he felt like he was going to get sick.

The blood was practically gushing from Stiles’s neck, so he pressed his hand against the wound the best he could, brows drawn tight and chest heaving, “Stiles! Oh God, **fuck**.”

The pain rushed in all at once and Stiles’s hands moved to his neck to try and staunch the blood, but Derek’s hands were already there. He could taste **just** how bad it was as his mouth filled with the strong copper flavor.

"Stiles, I'm sorry-" Derek was saying as the younger man reached back behind himself, trying to cover the exit wound as well and the tears in his eyes blurred things, but he was aware enough. A neck wound didn’t **always** kill someone, some times it was just really fucking bad, but Stiles wasn't entirely worried for himself just yet.

"I shouldn’t have brought you-"

What would Derek do if he **did** die? His trust issues and problems with relationships were bad enough as it was - they’d only **just** gotten together, finally, and now _this_ happened. And what about Peter? His **mate** , who had already gone over to the dark side once because of losses. And the pack, Isaac, his shy little puppy, and Scott, his best friend in the world. What would they do without him?

Derek rocked back and forth on his knees as he held Stiles, keeping the pressure firm on his neck, but it was useless. The warm liquid was gushing out of the younger man anyways, seeping through his fingers and staining his clothes as he panicked, trying to think of a way to fix him, to keep him alive.

He knew that Stiles hadn’t ever wanted the bite, had even seemed to hate the idea, and with as much blood as he was losing, Derek wasn’t even sure if it would take.

“Stay awake, okay?” The alpha begged desperately, watching the color steadily drain from the younger man’s face as his teeth grew and sharpened, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I can’t lose you. We can’t lose you.”

A broken sounded sob ripped it’s way up out of Derek’s chest and he leaned down to bite Stiles, sinking his canines in deep to try and make sure that it **would** take. If it did, Stiles could hate him for the rest of his life if he wanted to, but at least he’d still be alive, and their pack wouldn’t be in shambles without him.

‘ _No!_ ’, Stiles tried to say, reaching up to stop him, fingers slick with blood as he grabbed the older man’s hair, but he could barely feel his arms, and he wasn’t sure where he touched Derek, but he recognized the soft brush of the alpha’s skin.

He choked, unable to breathe as he felt the tears sliding down into his hairline - there wasn’t much pain, but he suddenly got the feeling that he was drowning, that a pillow was being pressed over his face, and his hands stung so bad that it was like pins and needles.

He met Derek’s eyes, glaring up at him through the tears, he’d never felt so betrayed in his whole life, to know that someone could disrespect his wishes so easily.

Stiles could feel the blood on his lips and his vision darkened for a moment - just a few seconds, enough to terrify him, and his body shook with fear.

Derek waited until he was sure the venom was nice and deep before pulling back, blood staining his face and he clutched Stiles closer as he shook his head, chin trembling as he spoke, “I had to, Stiles. I’m sorry.” He tried calming the younger man, tried to keep him from shaking so badly as he watched his lips turn a lighter shade of purple.

The alpha looked up at the night sky then and howled out in anguish, waiting for Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Peter to arrive at any moment, because they had to have heard everything.

Stiles felt Derek’s howl and it shook him, not just on the outside - he felt the agony of it, and it was sharp, worried. He didn’t actually think he’d be **scared** to die. That was something Stiles hadn’t expected at all, but he was terrified. Every time his vision spotted over, he felt like he was waking up from a nightmare, body trembling, remembering to hold the wound tightly, even though he was pretty sure it was useless.

Neck wounds were the worst, and it’d likely hit an artery. How much time had passed? _A minute? Maybe less?_ He wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t have much time. Peter would be there soon, he had to know already, had to be on his way - Stiles was determined to last that long, to stay awake long enough to see his mate just once more.

Derek continued to rock Stiles in his lap, hands clutching to the wounds still and his head shot up the moment everyone burst through the back door.

He looked down at Stiles, then back up to everyone else, eyes finally stopping to meet Peter’s, “It happened so fast, I didn’t have time to block him. I’m sorry.”

The other members of the pack had heard the commotion as it’d happened, but Peter had kept them back because there had been no way to differentiate who it was that had gotten shot. It wasn’t until Peter had heard his nephew talking to Stiles, apologizing with such a troubling desperation to his voice that he realized that the person who was shot was his mate.

He shook his head as he took in Stiles’s fragile-looking form, skin almost ghost white and he pushed forward on numb legs, dropping down to his mate’s side.

“No!” He shouted, eyes watering as he reached up to card his fingers through the younger man’s hair, “No, no, no. You said you’d be okay, God damn it!”

Scott felt his legs shake as he watched the scene play out before him and he hadn’t even realized that he’d been clutching Isaac’s shoulder for support - his best friend in the entire world was laying on the ground, bleeding out.

“Oh God,” The beta shook his head, the situation starting to sink in just a little more and he scrambled forward to rest at Stiles’s legs, “Dude, come on, you can’t do this to me!” He cried out, all but sobbing, “Don’t go, just fight through it.”

Stiles met Peter’s eyes, seeing the soft blue of them and he reached up, his hand brushing the older man’s cheek, scratching through the stubble as he stared into his mate’s eyes. That was all he’d wanted, and he felt the fear subside, even though he was worried about what was happening, and what would follow, at least he got to look into the alpha’s beautiful blue eyes.

He wanted to say something, to apologize, to comfort Peter, but finding his voice was impossible. Everything stilled then, and all he could see was that expression, that broken look on his mate’s face, even though he couldn’t feel him anymore.

Isaac moved numbly, eyes stuck on the pool of blood under Stiles, and he joined Scott’s side, touching his back because it was the only thing he could do as he watched Stiles’s arm drop from Peter’s face.

He knew there were tears on his cheeks, but he felt so lost, so confused, maybe even a bit doubtful as he looked at their alpha, and Derek was expressing everything he felt, the emptiness suddenly settling in, and he shook his head.

Derek could feel the grief coming off of his pack in waves, swallowing down bile as he watched Stiles pass out, “It’ll be okay,” He said, trying to reassure everyone else, “I bit him, it’ll take. _It has to_.” If it didn’t, he wasn’t sure the pack would actually be able to handle it, and the only thing keeping him even remotely sane was the faint thump of a heart beat.

Peter clenched his jaw as the tears finally spilled from his eyes, reaching down to grab his mate’s limp arm to bring his hand back up, pressing it to his face and kissing the bloody palm as he glared at Derek, “And what happens if it doesn’t, huh?” He asked, growling at his nephew, “I lose my mate and they all lose their pack member, all because **you** couldn’t move fast enough?”

Derek just stared at Peter, didn’t even bother to argue or defend himself, because he knew that it **was** his fault. If he would have just moved a little swifter, if he would’ve blocked Stiles before the bullet hit him, they wouldn’t be in this situation.

Scott couldn’t really speak, wasn’t sure if he wanted to, so he curled in on himself and rested his head on Stiles’s legs, shoving the heels of his palms against his eyes as his chest heaved.

Isaac reacted before he could stop himself, shifting and growling at the two alphas, “Stop!” He shouted, feeling his body shake as he looked at Stiles, at the blood on his shirt, soaking the back of his white jeans, the spray of it on his sneakers, “Stiles wouldn’t want you two fighting over this. He’d tell us to remain calm,” And that was the only reason why he was still there, by the other man’s side, his hand clutching Scott’s back, “He wouldn’t want you two at each other’s throats.”

Boyd finally moved from the door, still trying to let reality sink in. He didn’t want to impose, he wasn’t as close as the other four were, but he took his seat on the grass between Isaac and Peter, reaching out to settle his hand on Stiles’s leg, “Should we call someone?” He asked softly, unsure, “Or do we wait?”

Derek was somewhat taken aback by Isaac’s outburst, but thankful for it at the same time, because he was right. Stiles wouldn’t want them fighting or playing the blame game.

The alpha looked down at Stiles and focused intently on the younger man’s heart beat, inwardly wishing it would get stronger instead of withering.

“We wait,” Derek said, looking back up at everyone else, “If it takes, he should only be out for about an hour.”

Peter wrapped his arms more around Stiles’s lifeless looking body and pulled him a little from Derek’s lap to share the weight of the younger man, placing kisses all over his pale face.

Scott stopped sobbing long enough to turn into Isaac, arms and hands scrambling for the other beta’s shirt, burying his face against his shoulder as the tears started up again.

Isaac was somewhat surprised by him, but immediately felt eased by it. He wrapped his arms around the other man, turning to press his lips to Scott’s hair like Stiles had done to him, closing his eyes as his own tears dropped, “What about Mr. Stilinski? Even if Stiles comes back... There’s so much blood.”

Even as he said the words, he blinked when the liquid pouring from Stiles’s neck stopped, almost as if turning off a fountain. He looked at Derek, “Is he bled out?” It looked like it, but he honestly didn’t know how much the human body could expel. Stiles’s heartbeat was still there, even though it was faint, people that had bled out don’t likely have that much going on.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to hide all of this from Stiles’s father,” Derek touched Stiles’s cheek and looked at Isaac, “He’s still alive, maybe the bleeding just stopped because his body is trying to repair itself, trying to heal. He’s changing.” If and when Stiles woke up, he’d be a werewolf, it’d be pointless to hide everything from the sheriff. Stiles would likely want to tell his father, anyway.

Isaac didn’t want to voice his fears aloud, he kept them to himself, but what if Stiles **didn’t** make it through? What if he was damaged?

“What if he doesn’t die... What if it’s worse?” He didn’t say anymore than that, he didn’t need to elaborate. Stiles was human when he was shot, anything could happen. He couldn’t help thinking that the man that had shot Stiles had chosen the most effective person to disable in their pack, to cripple them all in one blow.

Derek began to shake his head, but Peter was the one who spoke up, “Then we’ll deal with it, okay?” His tone was clipped and short, but he’d been pessimistic enough for the lot of them, he didn’t want to hear doubt from any one else.

“We’ll deal with it,” He repeated again, turning his attention back to his mate.

“He’s gotta be okay,” Scott said finally, voice rough and scratchy from crying, “I can’t remember a point in my life where he wasn’t there, he can’t-he’s gotta be okay.”

Isaac frowned and stayed silent, keeping Scott close and staring at Stiles’s body. It felt completely surreal, all of the blood, the lack of movement from the man, remembering how Stiles had comforted Peter before, and it felt bittersweet - it left a bad taste in his mouth, just trying to imagine what the alpha was going through.

He was silent for a while, listening to Stiles’s heart beating slowly as he thought over everything, and finally he spoke up again, “He knew who Stiles was.”

Derek nodded slowly and met his beta’s eyes, “It wasn’t a truce. Stiles was right, it was a trap. I think that they thought if they took Stiles out, it’d make us weak, vulnerable for attack. I don’t think they were betting on me biting him.”

Scott pulled from Isaac a little, still keeping his right hand twisted up in his shirt as he looked at Derek, bleary eyed and sniffling, “He’s not gonna be happy with you, man, but I’m glad you did it. Thanks.”

The alpha nodded and looked at each one of them individually, “I’d like to think I did what each of you would’ve done in my situation. Even if he spends the rest of his life hating me, wanting to rip my throat out-it’s worth it, right?”

Isaac nodded at once, “I wouldn’t have even hesitated,” He admitted.

It was the truth, but he said it most to comfort Derek. Stiles wasn’t going to be happy, he’d blame the alpha, Derek at least needed to know that he’d made the only choice available.

“They probably didn’t expect you to bite him, but do you think they’d risk leaving something like that to chance?” Boyd asked suddenly, looking up and around, listening in, “We should move him, at least into the house, he’s vulnerable out here, and so are we.”

“I’ve got him,” Peter said, wrapping his arms under his mate’s body and moving to stand with him. It normally wasn’t like him to feel so territorial, but given the events that had happened, he felt like perhaps his behavior was justifiable.

Scott stood as well and moved to open the door for Peter, glancing at Stiles’s somber face as the alpha disappeared into the house with him.

Derek followed shortly after, finally standing from the ground to look at his hands, his clothes and the ground. It looked like some sort of massacre had happened, hard to believe that so much of it came from Stiles and Stiles alone. If at any point the other pack had actually wanted a truce, it was moot, because after what they’d done to his pack, they sure as Hell weren’t going to get one.

Isaac looked at the ground as well, feeling his stomach roll sickly, he followed the rest of the pack, just behind Derek, reaching out to put his hand on the older man’s shoulder in silent support. He moved to the front door, sitting by it and crossing his arms over his chest.

As much as he wanted to stay by Stiles’s side, he wanted to give Peter some sense of privacy, and his attention was better concentrated on the exits of the house, just in case they were attacked again. Protecting Stiles was the most important thing at that moment, and he nodded to Boyd, who stationed himself in the kitchen, by the back door.

Peter had carried Stiles into the living room, but in order to keep from getting blood all over the furniture, he sat down on the floor, cradling Stiles’s top half to his chest. He could hear the tick of the clock on the wall, and after a while, he lost count of how long he’d been sitting there. It wasn’t until he looked down to see the color returning to Stiles’s cheeks that he realized that it must’ve been a **while** , and his heart beat was stronger.

The alpha reached up and touched Stiles’s chin with his finger tips to turn his head to the side, sighing in relief when he saw the bullet holes slowly growing over; _healing_.

Derek had sat down just across from Peter, smoothing his hand up and down Stiles’s forearm, eyes flitting around the room, looking at everything except for the younger man.

Finally, he heard his uncle exhale heavily and he finally looked, eyes widening as he watched the skin close up.

“It’s working,” He said breathlessly.

  
[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be breaking off into a sequel fer the next chapter/update, so look forward to that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask us, but I'm gonna go ahead and mark this fic as complete, that way beta!Stiles will be its own part.


End file.
